Ma Lune Se Levante
by Vampyre Neko
Summary: On Hiatus! On Harry's sixteenth birthday he comes into his Inheritance and with it comes a world and way of life he had seen only in his dreams. DMHP SBRL Veela!Fic On Hiatus!
1. Chapter One

Rain crashed heavily on the homes of Surrey, England as the thirtieth of July faded into the thirty first. Those out on the road that night struggled to see further than four car lengths, so thick was the rain at that point. No stars could be seen for the clouds that had amassed into a thick smog of darkness, and even the moon which could usually be seen despite the weather, was totally obscured from view.

Harry sat on the desk in front of his bedroom window in number four Privet Drive. The window had been barred up again, though this time with Hedwig on the outside. Harry preferred it that way as she, being a natural predator, was able to feed herself and Harry was able to send letters and receive them by passing them through the bars.

It was Harry's sixteenth birthday. He had waited until midnight, as usual, and then been engulfed by pain at the ninth stroke of the clock in the Dursley's front room. His body had quaked with pain, pleasure and power. He was doused in a sheen of cold sweat, his breathing was broken and laboured and his eyes were bright, terrified and wild.

He pursed his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as another wave of pain consumed him, rolling over his body like the thunder on the clouds. As the pain passed he was then assaulted with an inexplicable pooling of pleasure whilst power burst within his mind, intense enough to blur his vision.

Harry cursed his bad luck at the sound of his uncle furiously advancing up the stairs towards Harry's room. Harry quickly scrambled under his flimsy bed sheets as his uncle fumbled with the locks on the door before bursting violently into the room.

"What are you whimpering about, boy? We can hear you over the television!" The obese man spat as he bellowed, aggravated by the noise his nephew had been making.

Harry threw his head back and gasped at the pain that went roaring through his bones, far more intense than ever before.

"Hurts." He mumbled. He managed to roll onto his stomach before the expected pleasure assaulted him and caused a stirring in his groin.

"Well write one of your freaky letters to one of your freaky friends or that murdering godfather of yours!" The man yelled before trudging back downstairs, mumbling to himself as he did so.

Harry forced himself out of bed and crawled to the removable floorboard, scolding himself harshly for being so stupid as to not think of that before, he picked out some parchment and a four inch long pencil and began to write:

"_Dear Snuffles,_

_In pain, come quick, please and thank you._

_Harry._"

He called Hedwig to the window and stuffed the letter in her beak before collapsing from exhaustion.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

When he came around he was ensconced in warm arms. His face and neck were wet and sticky from what he assumed was Padfoot's tongue. He groaned a little and opened his eyes, thankful for the darkness of his room.

"Harry," Remus called to him softly, "Are you alright?"

"Sore," Harry mumbled hoarsely, burrowing deeper into Remus' embrace. "What happened?"

Remus pulled Harry up into a sitting position and pressed a cup of water to Harry's lips, smiling as Harry drank it down gratefully. He ran his hands through Harry's hair and sighed. "If your muggle cousin weren't pressing his ear to the key hole I'd tell you."

"Why don't you invite him in?" Harry asked, smirking. "I'm sure he's bursting to know what caused me so much pain and, what's more, I'm sure he'd be positively delighted to meet Sirius."

Remus lifted Harry off the floor and carried him over to the bed. He stalked silently over to the door before forcefully yanking it open and dragging the squirming obese boy inside then slamming the door after him.

"Sit there." The Werewolf growled dangerously, pointing to the edge of Harry's bed. "Okay Sirius."

Dudley noticed the dog sat in the corner of the room stand up and bristle at him before looking slightly dazed. Dudley gasped in horror as the dog then contorted completely out of shape and grew into the shape of a tall, broad shouldered handsome man with thick black hair and a rugged beard. Dudley scrambled backwards off the bed and landed on his rump on the floor, causing the whole house to shake and his cousin and the convict Dudley had seen on the television once to laugh heartily.

"Hey, Pronglet, how are you feeling?" The dog-man asked Harry, walking over and brushing a calloused hand through Harry's thick, messy, now shoulder length hair.

Dudley scowled to himself; he didn't know Harry had any special names. And why was Harry's special name decent and not pathetic, like his _Duddy-kins_ one?

"Terrible." Harry croaked. "What happened to me?"

"You're no ordinary wizard, Harry. Similar to the way that Remus is a Werewolf and just like the way Hagrid is a Half-Giant, you are a magical creature. Around a century or so ago, some wizarding family lines mixed with magical creatures. The Blacks mixed with Nymphs, though the potency of the blood is long gone, the Snapes mixed with Vampires, much of the effects of that blood are still present as you well know, and the Potters and Malfoys mixed with Veela."

"But what you need to know is that there is more than one type of Veela." Remus said, taking over from Sirius. "There are female Veela and male Veela. The two never get along and never Mate with one another. They clash like oil and water.

So, to survive, the female Veela turned to those outside their species to Mate. They are compatible with every other kind, from Men to Trolls to Ogres to Fae. But the male Veela had more trouble. Male Veela were then all very dominant and would not submit to other raced, all of which had been influenced by the actions of the female Veela and so believed that the Veela were a race of whores.

So the male Veela turned to a dark and powerful sorcerer for assistance. He helped them, but at a price to the submissive males. He caused any and all dark haired male Veela to be impregnable and to be by nature submissive, affection-seeking, slightly masochistic and, if you will pardon the expression, to possess a feminine beauty. He also took from them their destructive powers which are unique to the Veela. The dominant male Veela still possess this trait but the submissive male Veela have only their wings which are an indestructible shield and can deflect or absorb even the killing curse."

Then Sirius was at the helm again. "Now, James never developed his Veela side, aside from his devilish good looks and protective streak that all Veela have over their loved ones, although his father and grandfather were submissive male Veela. We suspect it was because James' father and grandfather turned to human women to make their families with, thus rejecting their Veela side and resisting their submissive nature. We believe this caused the Veela gene inside of James to wait for the right candidate rather than waste its energy."

Harry breathed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, it's not so much of a shock I suppose. I should have expected it really, I've never been normal by any stretch of the imagination. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Just a few things about life as a Veela. I'm glad you're taking this so well Harry, if you don't mind me saying so, you've certainly matured." Remus said smiling.

"Yes, well, nearly losing one's Godfather after just finding him causes one to take things into consideration more often and to keep one's temper in check." Harry smirked.

"Goof for one!" Sirius grinned, hugging his Godson tightly, giggling slightly as the fat one shuffled further away from him.

Harry sighed and cuddled into Sirius. He really had come close to losing him, if it weren't for Pettigrew diving at Sirius for his wand, consequently shoving Sirius out of the way of Bellatrix's spell then Sirius could have died. But all had ended as well as could be with Pettigrew being arrested, Sirius' name being cleared, Rodolphus Lestrange being struck with Bellatrix's curse and thrown behind the Veil and the Dark Lord fleeing the scene leaving Bellatrix, Walden Macnair and Wilfred Nott being shipped off to Azkaban.

"Your nature is already shining through," Sirius mumbled to him, "You're being a lot more cuddly than you usually are."

Harry shrugged and smiled. He shuffled closer to his Godfather and rested his head on the man's shoulders then closed his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Harry. _Ostendo sum insontis_. Oh thank goodness." Sirius giggled.

"Hm?" Harry asked sleepily. He opened his eyes and looked curiously at his skin which was glowing a soft white. "Sirius, what did you do?"

"It is the sex status spell. It shows how experienced you are intimately. Your father and Sirius used to tease peter with it mercilessly at times." Remus explained. "White means that you have had no sexual experience at all. Yellow shows that the person has gone as far as kissing. Blue shows that the person has done some light petting. Purple shows that the person has done some heavy petting and finally, red shows that the person has gone all the way.

Being a submissive Veela, purity is quite essential to your Mating. Veela Mate for life with only one person, unless you are a female Veela, then you are actually quite promiscuous. Submissive male Veela are sought out by numerous dominant males, Veela as well as others, if their lure is strong. The dominant males then with one another to have the right to claim you and then they will do so, whether by the submissive male Veela's will or not.

The strength of your lure is determined by your innocence; the more chaste you are, the stronger your lure. Those who have thrown themselves away will not have a lure as such, they will repulse the dominant males and, unfortunately, many submissive male Veela have given their purity away before they came into their magical inheritance and have not found a mate. The only saving grace they have is that they are not bound to those they coupled with before their sixteenth birthday."

"So the slate can be dirtied but there are no chains. Well, that is good I suppose. My only question is why do I glow white?" Harry asked.

"Ah, the frightful event with Cho Chang? Well, the only thing I can think of is that she attempted to kiss you, but as you did not instigate the kiss and to you it didn't register as a kiss, more like an emotional Chinese Scotswoman trying to bite your lip off and suck your face off, so it doesn't count." Sirius explained.

"Eurgh!" Dudley exclaimed. "Somebody tried to kiss you!"

"Sickening, isn't it? And what's more I don't even like her like that." '_Anymore_' Harry silently added.

"Oh, and Dudley? _Ostendo sum insontis_." Sirius grinned gleefully as Dudley Dursley glowed the same embarrassing white as his cousin had moments earlier.

Harry giggled tiredly. "So, I'll have one partner throughout my entire life that I might not even like and might see as a rapist. Fantastic. So much for me delving into my fame and having multiple orgies amidst wild parties. Shame."

Sirius roared with laughter and hugged his beloved Godson close. "The thing is, even if your Mate _does_ rape you that night, you will love and cherish them however bad it gets. You'll always strive to make them happy and beg for their attention even if it means degrading yourself and being the victim of a lot of pain, you'll enjoy it to a certain extent because it is attention from them."

"Oh dear." Harry said sadly. "Imagine all those poor submissive male Veela who have been abused in their relationship by cold, uncaring partners. It's quite sickening and somewhat depressing."

"You had best hope that it is a male dominant Veela or a Werewolf who Mates with you during the Mating Season, for of all the magical creatures on this earth, they are the only two who are guaranteed to not hurt their Mates." Remus said, brushing Harry's hair from his face as the teen fell deep into sleep.

"Remus, I have a favour to ask of you. I know you and I are Mates but if anyone, _anyone_, who is not a Veela or a Werewolf, and we have even the slightest suspicion of them hurting Harry, advances on him during Mating Season, fight them off. Fight them off with everything you have beside me. I will not watch my Godchild be taken advantage of again.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

When Harry awoke again it was morning and he was lying on a soft bed under a thick blanket with a fluffy pillow beneath his head. He opened his eyes and rubbed them, blinking blearily before looking around. It was then he noticed that he could see perfectly well and he was not wearing his glasses. He grinned broadly and jumped out of bed.

"Remus! Sirius!" He called.

"Down here, Pronglet!"

Harry followed the voice down a set of ornate wooden stairs and through a door on the right into a sitting room where Sirius and Remus were stretched out across comfortable looking sofas.

"Morning, pup!" Sirius and Remus called cheerfully simultaneously.

"Good morning. Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Lupin Cove." Remus answered. "No one besides you, Sirius and I know of its existence. There are many wards about the place and not even Dumbledore and Voldemort working in tandem could break through because they are so ancient, so modern, so powerful, so complex and simple."

"And there's a beach!" Sirius grinned happily.

Harry chuckled and sat down next to Sirius, gratefully accepting some toast and a cup of tea from Remus.

"What do you want to do today, Harry?" Remus asked. "We can go down to the beach, we can go shopping, we can see your friends, we could explore the Veela side of you or you could study. And yes, we retrieved everything from the Dursley's, even that twelve month old rock cake from Hagrid under the floorboard alongside the invisibility cloak and the map."

"I want to do all of the above minus the last two! We can do the next two tomorrow. And I'm not studying alone." Harry said, sending shifty looks to Remus and Sirius.

Sirius whimpered and then grinned at Harry. "Right! Shopping first! You need to get your new school stuff, a whole new wardrobe and we need to get gifts for you! Then we'll drop the things off here and go down to the beach for a while and then this evening we'll go and visit your friends at the Burrow."

"Siri! A whole new wardrobe _is _a gift!" Harry complained whilst giggling and being shuffled towards the fireplace. "I had a bad experience with the floo before. I said '_diagonally_' and ended up in a skanky old shop in Knockturn Alley."

Sirius cackled before shouting his destination and vanishing from the fireplace in a burst of green flames. Sirius caught Harry as the tiny teen came flying out of the fireplace followed by Remus who crashed into them both and the three went sprawling to the floor in a disarray of hyper giggled and flying limbs. Sirius had been out and about in busy magical places and had received a fairly warm welcome from the wizarding community, of which he was very grateful.

"Hi Tom!" Sirius barked. "Three Butterbeers tom go, please!"

"Coming right up Misters Black, Lupin and Potter. That will be two sickles and ten knuts please, Mister Black." Tom said as he handed over the drinks to the three males who were dusting themselves off.

Sirius gave the money over and then the three of them headed to the back, through the brick wall portal and into Diagon Alley, sipping contentedly at the silky smooth liquid. They headed to Gringotts first where Sirius shuttled off to another room to relieve Albus Dumbledore of his control over the Potter vaults and estates and sort them into a more beneficial state of affairs for Harry when he was ready to take over them.

They then headed off to the Apothecary, Owl Emporium, several book shops, Madam Malkins and finally to the ice cream parlour where Remus sat down at a vacant table and sent Sirius and Harry off to order.

"Well, well, Mister Lupin." A silky voice drew Remus' attention. Lucius Malfoy walked over from Flourish and Blott's to where Remus was seated. "How are you after last weeks Full Moon? It was quite a piercing one, I heard from our mutual friend."

"Yes, it was quite trying. You are not misinformed. I am fine, despite it all, thank you Mister Malfoy. How is young Draco? Still doing well in his Defence lessons, I hope?" Remus inquired politely.

Contrary to popular belief, Lucius Malfoy was not an avid supporter of the Dark Lord. Though he financially backed Voldemort and showed his face at Death Eater meetings, he had not taken the Mark and though he referred to the Dark Lord as his Lord, he would not bow before him. He could be seen playing his face to the Dark Lord and simpering for more information, but Lucius Malfoy's loyalties were neither here nor there with the Dark Lord, and well Voldemort knew it, but he would not risk losing Lucius for he relied heavily on the funds the blonde man provided.

"His overall grades and results are quite pleasing. Thankfully recent developments have not stirred him from his achievements. It was quite a shock to lose his uncle so suddenly." Lucius answered. "Narcissa is also well, appreciatively. I believe it would put her mind at ease to know what her recently cleared cousin is comfortable."

"Sirius is quite well; he is buying ice cream right now, in fact. I am glad to hear that your family is not too troubled by such disastrous events."

Lucius' eyes crept to the two dark haired male's buying ice cream. His eyes widened slightly as the realisation of Harry's changed aura hit him.

"Potter is…?" He left the question open, knowing that these things concerning the more vulnerable magical creatures were best kept quiet, particularly as it was Harry Potter in question.

"Yes. Am I right in assuming that Draco takes after you in that way also?" Remus inquired.

"He has inherited that particular development from me. It was not unexpected. Though I imagine such a development in young Harry was quite the surprise."

Remus chuckled. "I think it was more of a shock. But he has adapted well and has accepted it well enough, now I just wonder how his friends will react to it. You know how some children can be, the minute they hear the 'D' word they blanch and then get the absolute wrong idea."

"That is very true. I am not too worried about Miss Granger, but young Mister Weasley may react that way. I would suggest he prepares some notes for them to look over and that he leaves them in a place that is easy to find."

"Your advice is graciously accepted, thank you."

"Anytime, Mister Lupin, anytime."

Remus; lips quirked at the subtle invitation.

"I must be going; my son is emerging from the bookstore looking positively murderous. I do wish those human girls would leave the poor boy be, he is not interested and has made it clear enough. And they can be quite despicable, as you know." Lucius turned on his heel and headed towards his family, smiling to himself about his most recent discovery. The addition of a Potter, and such a powerful legendary one as Harry, could bode well for the Malfoys.

"Was that Lucy you were just talking to?" Sirius asked, smirking as he handed over the toffee flavoured ice cream scoop to his Mate.

"Yes it was. Narcissa and Draco are well and Narcissa has been asking after you, it might be a good idea for you to visit her at some point. Draco came into his Light Veela inheritance and Lucius seems quite proud of him."

"When is Lucius Malfoy ever not proud?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Mind your tone, Pronglet." Sirius chided him with a grin. "The Malfoys aren't all bad, except to the Weasleys, you were just unfortunate to rub Draco up the wrong way when you first met him."

"Although, if that look in your eyes whilst you watch him heading towards Gringotts is anything to go by you'd much rather be rubbing him up in a completely different way." Remus giggled.

"Remus!" Harry hissed, smacking the Werewolf on his arm lightly whilst laughing. "I can't help it! I've never looked at him in this light before. I can't describe the way he is coming across to me right now."

"Powerful? A candidate with a good chance of being the one who Claims you? Worthy enough for you to be impregnated by him? But, perhaps the part that is affecting you the most right now is that he is Dominant and he displays it so well." Sirius supplied. "Draco was always a loud character and a very domineering person, but now his Veela qualities have kicked in he will be five times more governing and bossy and he will have the whole of Slytherin House on their knees."

"That is something else you ought to know about, Harry." Remus said. "Dominant Veela males or Light Veela males go deep into heavy petting if not all the way before they come into their inheritance and they continue to heavily pleasure their partners, though will not go all the way with them for obvious reasons, before the time comes for them to Claim their Mate. An experienced Light Veela male who is a veteran in combat stands more chance of getting to you but it is also essential to the Light Veela male that he is going to be competent at Pleasuring his Mate or he feels that he has failed. The Light Veela males want only to protect, please and parade their families as I'm sure you have seen Lucius do. If you fall into the hands of Draco Malfoy then you will be well looked after for the rest of your life.

Such a thought would probably disgruntle Hermione and disgust Ron, but Harry found himself loving the idea and was even preening under it; something which did not go unnoticed by the Canine and his Mate, the Werewolf. They shared a secret smile and bit back the giggles which threatened to break free; no point in making Harry feel like he was being watched and evaluated by those who only want what is best for him.

The land at Lupin Cove was like a great cliff that leapt out into the ocean. It was covered in grassland and woodland so thick that one struggled to see through it. if one was to stand upon Cove Point, or the very edge of the precipice, then to their left they would see nothing but ocean that reached up to the woods and created a salty swamp that stretched for a few metres in, a perfect place for many rare and wonderful magical plants and animals to thrive in. to one's right there would be a steep drop into the ocean with a current that pushed towards the beautiful, if small, beach there with many shells and almost no pebbles.

It was on the beach that Harry, Sirius and Remus now lay. Soaked and exhausted from the ocean they lay on lounging seats allowing the glorious mid-afternoon sun to dry them. Harry, who knew how badly he reacted to the sunlight, had placed a protective charm on his skin that would stop the sun burning and tanning, but would allow him to soak up all the natural goodness the sun's rays provided. Sirius and Remus, however, were gifted with the ability to tan and tan well and so tan they did, all afternoon, leaving them both a soft golden brown by six o clock when the trio went indoors for a snack.

They were showered and dressed up in brand new robes that night at half past seven when they fire called the Weasleys and prepared to floo over. Remus placed the obligatory anti-soot charms on them before the three burst into the living room in The Burrow.

"Harry!" Six voices chorused at once, causing Harry to jump in surprise and hide behind Remus. "Happy birthday!"

Harry emerged from his hiding place and mock bowed, causing Ginny to swipe at him. "Evening!"

"Oh my, Sirius, Remus, you do look brown!" Molly beamed at them whilst Harry scowled.

Sirius puffed his chest out and beamed right back at her. "You look lovely, Molly, have you done something different to your hair?"

Molly blushed bright red and nodded.

Sirius scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You curled it!" She shook her head. "You used a new brand of hair products!" She smiled at him. "There's something else… You've coloured it, haven't you? Well I must say, it really does suit you! It looks fantastic!"

Remus and Harry exchanged exasperated looks.

"Siri, you ought to stop chatting up my best friend's mum before a certain someone gets a little annoyed." Harry giggled.

"Harry! You've done something to your hair too!" Ron shouted.

"Oi, get your own routine." Sirius joked

Everyone laughed whilst Ron went bright red and began sputtering that that was not what he meant, though his protests were drowned out by Ginny's insufferably loud giggling.

"But you have, I know you've grown it, but, it's not like Fred and George and Bill's hair, or mine. No offence mate, but it makes you look like a girl."

"No tact Ron!" Ginny scowled at her brother. "I think you look great Harry. It really suits you. I'm sorry if this is bold, I don't want to be stepping on Ron's big feet, but you do look very sexy."

Harry laughed outright and slung an arm around Ron's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ginny; I'm sure Ron knows he's the only Weasley for me." Harry grinned.

"When did all these children get so funny? I'm going to have to watch my reputation here." Sirius jested.

"Well, let's not stand around!" Arthur said. "Come into the garden. Hermione and a few others ought to be arriving soon. Harry, be mindful of Dumbledore, he's none too pleased that you've left the Dursleys."

Sirius pulled Harry into a one-armed hug. "Well, if that meddlesome old doo-lally-tap tried to split up my family he'll have one ex-convict, one angry Werewolf and, hopefully, a horde of angry Weasleys stepping on his beard."

"Too tight he will!" Fred and George shouted together.

Harry smiled brightly at the people around him. "Thank you. This has been the best birthday I have ever had!"

The nine were shortly joined in the garden by Hermione and her parents, by Neville Longbottom and his Grandmother (who succumbed quite quickly to the charms of Sirius Black), Luna Lovegood (who also became quite smitten with Sirius and equally as taken by Remus, much to Harry's amusement) and her father and finally Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

Harry's night was absolutely perfect. Neville's Grandmother, Molly Weasley and Hermione's mother, Eliza, had quickly put together a feast fit for a king and they had made a huge birthday cake. Everyone had gorged themselves on the food and several people (Sirius, Arthur, Daniel Granger and, surprisingly, Minerva) had gotten extremely drunk.

"What I want to know is how McGonagall managed to get drunk when she hadn't touched the alcohol tonight." Ron said whilst staring at his giggling Head of House in amazement and amusement.

The twins shifted their feet guiltily. "We might be to blame for that." Fred said.

"You see, she had gotten up to go to the ladies' room,"

"And left her trifle all on its own,"

"So we went over,"

"And saw how depressed it was,"

"And being fine, upstanding young gentlemen,"

"We endeavoured to cheer it up,"

"With wine." They finished together.

As the night drew to a close, Albus half carried a still intoxicated and madly giggling Minerva towards the fireplace. He turned around to face the crowd who had gathered to see them off and smiled benignly at them all.

"Come along, Harry, it's time for you to go back to your family."

"I don't understand, sir." Harry said innocently, feigning confusion. "My family are all here in this room."

"The muggles, Harry, your aunt, uncle and cousin are probably very worried about how you took off like that in the middle of the night. I'm sure you have enjoyed this adventure, and it will go unpunished because it is your birthday, but play time is over and you have to return to where you belong now." Albus said.

Remus, whilst not quite drunk, was still slightly affected by the alcohol he had consumed. He stepped forward and pulled Harry backwards into a protective and possessive his whilst growling threateningly at the elderly wizard.

Sirius, who was completely off his nipples on fire whiskey, was much bolder and more forward in expressing his displeasure.

"Sling your hook, Albus! And try not to trip on your beard on your way out!" He slurred.

"Thank you for coming tonight, Albus, Minerva," Molly said, smiling. "It has truly been a wonderful evening. Let's not spoil it now and make us regret inviting you, headmaster. I think, as it is getting late and Minerva will certainly need to lie down soon, that you ought to be leaving."

"I don't need to lie down, thank you." Minerva said, managing to keep from slurring too much despite her condition. "But I agree, it is time to leave, Albus. Happy birthday, Harry, and thank you ladies and gentlemen for providing such wonderful food. The trifle was excellent."

Several people sniggered at that.

"Albus, leave Harry's life alone. It's time you got a life of your own to meddle in. he's been there a month; there's no reason why he can't stay with his real family now. I still stand by what I said before; they're the worst kind of muggles imaginable, Harry never should have gone there." Minerva snapped whilst dragging the reluctant old man to the fireplace.

Moments later the two were gone and Harry felt a bubble of joy well up inside of him. He spun round and clung to Remus, grinning madly, whilst whispering 'thank you thank you thank you' to everyone in the room over and over again.

The Longbottoms, Lovegoods and Grangers left soon after with arrangements made to meet in the Leaky Cauldron at half an hour past nine on September the first. Ginny had fallen asleep and so the twins took her upstairs before they themselves went to bed.

"Are you three sure we can't tempt you with staying the night?" Arthur asked, he and Sirius having sobered up a fair bit as the night went on, helped along greatly by the potions that Molly had slipped into their last drinks.

"I'm not sure," Remus answered, "We really should be getting home. We were going to get up fairly early tomorrow to work on exploring Harry's magical creature inheritance."

Remus looked over to Harry and Ron, who were engrossed in Harry's new chess set and were trying to break them in, with little success as Harry's side refused to cooperate.

"Harry is a Dark Veela." Remus whispered it quietly. "We know he'll have wings and we are hoping to discover how much he can use them tomorrow, how big they are and how strong they are. There is already one development which I'm sure you've noticed; Harry no longer has any need for glasses, he has perfect eye sight."

"A Dark Veela." Arthur whistled low under his breath. "Whoever Mates with him will be exceedingly gifted, blessed and lucky. Harry has always been an excellent catch, but this is a whole new level."

"It is also quite the tragedy. We always had hopes of Ginny and Harry somehow ending up together. Is there anyone who Harry has expressed interest in? you were in Diagon Alley today, weren't you?" Molly asked,

"There is but we're not sure how well you will take it, or Ron and Ginny. We're very aware of the family feud that has been going on for the last two hundred years." Remus said, smiling a little.

"Draco?" Arthur asked. He winced but nodded. "I should have seen it coming. He is a very domineering little piece of work, isn't he? I suppose the Veela in Harry thinks he is a worthy and powerful candidate. It makes sense. Nonetheless, Harry is the honorary Weasley and as such, if he gets Mated to the young Malfoy there is no way we would ever turn either of them away."

Molly nodded her agreement and smiled.

"Harry will be very glad of your support." Remus said smiling. "But now we really must go."

Sirius looked over to the two best friends and smiled. They had seemingly given up on the chess game and packed it away and had been lulled into sleep by the adults' low voices. Ron lay back in the chair with his mouth wide open and he was snoring slightly. Harry was bending over the table with his head on his arms breathing softly and looking more peaceful in his sleep than Sirius had ever seen him

"Just one thing before you go." Molly said. "Sirius, will you please let me cut yours and Harry's hair? Please?"

"No! Go away you infernal piece of redhead!" Sirius and the Weasleys laughed.

Remus carefully lifted Harry up into his arms and passed the sleeping boy to Sirius, making a mental note of how light Harry was.

"Do you need any help with Ron?£ Remus asked quietly.

"If you don't mind." Arthur smiled. He stepped forward to help Remus but put his hands down by his side when he saw that Remus' Werewolf strength allowed him to life Ron with ease.

"Goodnight." Sirius and Remus whispered together as they apparated away with Harry in their arms.

* * *

_Ma Lune Se Levante -My Rising Moon_

A new story I've begun while I try to catch up with the old. I've decided to break away from _Beyblade_ for a while and get to writing some _Harry Potter,_ I feel this topic of fiction has more for me to work with. I have another few things I'm going to put up but this is my HP Creature!Fic.

**Warnings**: Submissive!Harry, Veela!Harry (duh), Veela!Draco, Vampire!Snape, Good!Lucius, Evil!Blaise,Slash, DracoxHarry, one-sided BlaisexHarry, one-sided SeamusxHarry, one-sided TheodorexHarry, possible MPreg, not sure yet. May be more warnings to come.

**_R&R_**


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning Harry, Sirius and Remus were sat in the library surrounded by dusty old tomes on Veela, Fae and Elves after discovering that the three magical creatures were quite closely related. Sirius had been mumbling to himself about a crick in his neck for five minutes before Remus suggested they take a break.

"So, Harry, have you found anything else that is going to affect you?" Remus asked the young Veela.

"Yes," Harry grumbled, "And I don't like it. It turns out that the Mating Season for Veela coincides with the beginning of Quidditch Season and, because of the behaviour of the Veela during this time, they aren't allowed to play."

"Behaviour?" Sirius asked.

"The dominant males will be Displaying to attract the submissive males and to warn off any other dominant males. It means that they will be pulling dangerous stunts that might endanger themselves or other players and they might call up their wings, which are a flying aid, and so will face disqualification." Harry answered. "Dark Veela are more on edge and so if a bludger comes flying towards them, they might call up their wings to protect themselves and the Light Veela males, seeing the Dark Veela in trouble, might attack the beater."

"But when Mating Season is over, can you rejoin the team?" Remus asked.

"It didn't say, so I'm thinking it depends upon the officials involved. If its McGonagall then I won't have a problem but if it's Snape then I may as well kiss the golden snitch goodbye." Harry said sourly.

"I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement with Severus, Firstly about Potions, then Quidditch." Remus said sternly.

"I'd rather not." Harry confessed, making Sirius giggle. "I don't want to do Potions."

"What line of work are you planning on entering?" Remus asked.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "I would like to do something that involves caring for creatures. I did want to be an auror but I've recently lost my appetite. According to that book it's because of my Dark Veela nature because I am the one who is supposed to be protected, it is the Light Veela who are the soldiers. I'd like to be a healer as well I suppose. I don't know."

"Let's do this the old fashioned way." Sirius announced. "Okay, Harry, I'm going to give you a list of alternatives and you have to pick one that you enjoy more or that works best for you. Understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay. Outdoors or indoors?"

"Outdoors."

"Animals or people?"

"Animals."

"Plants or people?"

"Plants."

"Tracking or hiding?"

"Tracking."

"Hunting or protecting?"

"Protecting."

"Determination or defeat?"

"Determination."

"Bitter end or retreat?"

"Retreat, but come back."

"Instincts or tactics?"

"Instincts."

"Tactics or guidelines?"

"Tactics."

"Group work or individual?"

Harry paused for a moments. "Could I have both?"

"On that one I suppose I'll allow it. Leader or battalion member?"

"Makes it sound like I'm going out to war," Harry giggled, "Member."

"Travel or fixed location?"

"Travel."

"I think we have a winner!" Sirius laughed. "You sound like a Ranger to me. They are independent of the ministry and have no official leader. They tend to go alone or in small groups around areas in the magical world that are thick with magical creatures. They are excellent warriors who help to strengthen the defence and attack for vulnerable creatures like Unicorns and vulnerable plants that are widely hunted. Unfortunately, the Rangers don't accept those into their ranks who have anything lower than Outstanding in their Potions NEWT."

Harry groaned. "Alright! But I swear I failed my Potions OWL. Snape was glaring viciously at me and wrote something down that was oddly like a nought on the examinations paper."

Sirius and Remus stared at Harry. Remus grinned and ruffled Harry's hair. "Harry, the exams aren't marked in numbers but in letters. O for Outstanding, E for Exceeds Expectations, A for Acceptable, P for Poor and T for Troll. If Severus _did_ write an 'O' on your paper then you got Outstanding!"

"It _looked_ like an O, Moony; I don't know if it was one." Harry said.

"Well, alright killjoy," Sirius laughed, "We'll know tomorrow anyway, pup."

Harry smiled and stretched. "Remus, how am I supposed to call my wings out? My shoulders feel odd, a bit like my shoulder blades need to crack."

Remus frowned and stood behind Harry, massaging the teen's shoulders lightly. "Remove your shirt, Harry." He instructed. He noticed the redness and felt the tenseness under his hands.

"If my assumption is correct," Sirius began, "Your wings will grow through slowly. I vaguely remember Lucius talking about it to Narcissa, as they are a bit older than me. I think Lucius was sixteen when I was ten or something like that. Any who, the wings now are just a small cluster of energy in each shoulder blade. They're starting to affect your body and change it so it learns to grow the wings. They will grow slowly and it will be painful and sore but when they get to be as long as your arms you'll be able to hide them. Until then you'll have to find another Veela who can cast an illusionment charm on them."

"Your ability in things like Charms and Transfiguration will increase exponentially." Remus explained. "Veela, Fae and Elves are naturally more in tune with their magic. Your Transfiguration will cease to be an illusion; it will change to Transmutation, something that only Masters are usually able to do. Your charms will be stronger and far harder to break, counter or see through. Your Glamours, which you will place on your wings, will be powerful enough to withstand magical detection, they will be invisible and intangible and not even Moody's Eye could see them. "

"I can't wait to see Hermione's face when I'm suddenly fantastic at Charms and Transfiguration. She will be so jealous!" Harry laughed.

"What's more is that you'll be able to do wandless and wordless magic fairly easily and the Ministry will have a game finding out where it's from; it's untraceable." Sirius said excitedly.

Harry grinned. "Pranks on the Minister? Almost makes me wish the 'High Inquisitor' were still present. I should like to do a few nasty things to her." Harry grumbled, rubbing the top of his right hand.

Remus and Sirius shared a sad look before embracing the Dark Veela who was lost in thought.

"Do you want to practice your Charms and Transfiguration? We can measure how much they have changed." Remus suggested.

"Do your Patronus Harry!"

"Wandless and wordless?" Harry asked.

Remus shrugged. "Try it. I doubt you'll do it first time but it's worth a go."

Harry stood up and breathed slowly. He immersed himself in the good memories and good feelings from the day before. He smiled and marvelled at how good he felt as his heart overflowed. He thought of the stag and felt power awaken inside of him, rush to his fingers and burst out of him.

Sirius grinned as a corporeal white stag materialised in front of Harry. He watched, fascinated, as the stag stepped forward and shook his head, snuffling and looking around curiously. It was alive, Sirius realised, and it had a personality and complexities as a living thinking being… it was more than the programmed version ordinary people churned out because it had focus on things other than inherently Evil beings or threats to the caster.

"Prongs…" Sirius whispered.

The magnificent beast turned to Sirius and cocked its head to the side just like Sirius had seen James do in both his animagus form and his human form many times before.

"Prongs really rides again." Remus gasped.

He stood and reached his hand out to touch the beautiful creature. His hand came into contact with the soft fur of the animal and it did not burn but felt warm and comforting. He ran his hands over the face and neck of the stag and watched in awe as the stag reacted to the touch by leaning into the caresses.

"Harry, come here." Sirius stood and held out his hand to his Godson. "This truly is your father. Your Patronus form isn't just in your father's image; it is in your father's spirit. I highly doubt he can rearrange himself into a human image, but he understands us just fine."

"You mean it's like he's really here?" Harry asked.

"Lily wasn't the only one who died for you, Harry." Remus answered. "She left her mark with the protection in your blood. But it seems to me that your father left his with a protection on your soul. This is what has caused you to instinctively know your father, because he is still here inside of you, more in you than in anyone else."

Harry stepped forward and stroked the stag's cheek, smiling and sniggering a little to himself when the stag reacted. He fondled his 'father's' ears and ran his finger lightly over his nose once giggling when his 'father' sneezed.

"Sirius? Remus? I'm feeling a little bit tired." Harry said, feeling a wave of dizziness come over him.

"It's because you haven't yet allowed Prongs to be free of your magic, Pronglet, so his existence is draining you. Just relax and feel for the bonds between you both and snap them." Sirius said, using his mind magics to help guide Harry to his core.

Harry relaxed when he felt the bonds break but kept his eyes closed, not daring to open them in case the stag had disappeared. However, a soft bray reached his ears and he felt himself grin widely.

"How long will you stay for?" Harry asked James, not really expecting an answer.

"Your magic in him should hold out for a good while yet. Enjoy your time together, Pronglet and Prongs. We'll be in the kitchen making dinner." Sirius and Remus left the two Potters in the room alone together.

Harry fell to his knees on the floor, startling the hell out of the stag, and began to cry softly. He lifted his face as the stag nuzzled him and sighed sadly as the stag licked the tears from his face.

"It's alright. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy." Harry said.

The stag tilted its head to the side and it seemed to Harry that it smirked.

"I've always wanted to know something about death." Harry said, not caring if the stag could really understand or not. "I've always wondered if those that have died and passed on into death can see their loved ones and watch over them."

The stag nodded and snuffled Harry's hair.

"You can? Good. Then I'd like to say that I'm sorry for all the times you've been disappointed in me, that I'm fine, for all the times you've seen me hurt, shut up, for all the times you've laughed at me for doing or saying something stupid and, most importantly, that I love you. I love you and mum. Thank you for everything you have done for me. Oh, and say hello to Cedric for me."

The stag brayed a laugh and awkwardly lay down on the floor beside the boy. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the child's shoulder, carefully angling himself so that he didn't hurt Harry with his antlers; he breathed a soft unintelligible whisper as the Dark Veela fell into sleep.

Remus walked back into the library carrying a tray of sandwiches, followed by Sirius with a tray of drinks and a dish of water for the stag. They smiled when they saw the father and son lying on the floor together, snoozing in the sunlight that came in through the window. Remus walked forward and gently touched the white stag on his head to get his attention.

"How long do you think you have left, my friend?" Remus asked him quietly.

The stag brayed sadly. Not long. Not long at all.

"Should we wake Harry? He might be upset if you don't say goodbye." Remus said.

"And he might be devastated if he watches the closest thing to his father fade out of existence. No, better leave him and remind him that he can call you back." Sirius suggested. "Oi, Jim, Snape's a bleeding teacher at Hogwarts."

Prongs snorted and shook his head in disgust. He leaned towards Harry and nuzzled his hair before looking back at Sirius and tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, Snape bullies him. Pretty badly actually. Poor Harry, he must have been very confused when he first got there and there was suddenly this teacher who always wanted to rip off his head and shit down his neck at any given opportunity." Sirius said, sitting down and biting into a sandwich.

"You don't mince your words, do you Paddy?" Remus smirked. "He's alright though, James, he has McGonagall looking out for him. And the Weasleys. What do you think of the new batch, by the way?"

Prongs brayed softly twice, snorted once in disgust, snorted twice in amusement and then twitched his lip and finally brayed softly once more.

"So you like Bill, Charlie and Ginny, you think Percy is a right twat, you absolutely adore the Weasley twins and you're unsure what to think of Ron." Sirius translated. "I know the feeling. Sometimes the kid's alright, but then other times he upsets Harry with his jealousy and his bluntness. I think it's because they lack things in common; Ron's a decent chess player, Harry can't play at all (just like you, Jim, actually), Ron likes to follow sports avidly whilst Harry prefers playing, Ron likes to milk things and get a lot of attention from them whilst Harry just wants to fade into the background (like Lily, oddly enough) and Ron wants to know everything about his friends so that there's no privacy but Harry wants his space and often downplays a lot of his fears and troubles so he doesn't upset his friends but they give him grief for it."

"I'm worried about Dumbledore." Remus confessed. "He's getting too controlling over Harry, trying to play him like a chess pawn. He stuck Harry with the Dursleys, which I'm sure you've seen the results of and know more of it than we do. Harry told me once that in his second year he wanted to stay over at Hogwarts for the summer, which has actually been done in Cornelius Fudge's case when he got held back and had to redo his third year, but Dumbledore denied Harry although knowing full well that Harry was abused."

"I wish I could get legal custody of him." Sirius said whilst twitching James' ear between his fingers, "But I have to wait a whole year since my name clearance before I can. True enough, it's only another eleven months but its eleven months too long. Harry goes back to school in two weeks and spends ten months at school so that leaves two weeks with the Dursleys where Harry will be mistreated."

Prongs nosed Harry's hair one last time before standing slowly, allowing Remus to gently and slowly pry Harry from the stag whose time was now up. James stood and with one lingering look at his best friends he faded and dimmed to a translucent dull white and then slowly into nothing.

When Harry awoke sometime later he was lying across a sofa with his head in Sirius' lap whilst Sirius sipped on whiskey and stared into the fireplace intently.

"Remus has gone out." He said without looking down to check that Harry was up. "He's gone to see Severus about the Wolfsbane and getting it delivered."

"How long has he been gone?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Ten minutes."

Harry suppressed a giggle. Remus had been gone ten minutes and already Sirius was getting stormy and worried. He looked around and sighed morosely when he could see no sign of a white stag.

"He'll be back. Not even death can keep James away from seeing his child. He's always been like that. Retreat, but come back." Sirius said whilst running a hand through Harry's hair.

"Remus will be too." Harry smiled. "Remus is a lot more stubborn and resilient than he looks."

Sirius smiled. "Too many people underestimate him."

"We don't." Harry said. "And he knows that. And as long as he knows that we don't underestimate him then he will be fine."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The rest of Harry's time at Lupin Cove was spent harnessing and developing his Veela senses and skills, exploring new areas of study and perfecting the old and completing his Animagus Transformation, turning into a young buck stag, earning him the nickname Bambi from Sirius and Remus which Remus elongated to _Bambolini_ which is Latin for _doll_.

Harry's Potions skills, with the help of Sirius and Remus, had increased exponentially and it seemed to them that Harry worked best in Potions without any distraction from the hustle and bustle which was usually found in classrooms. He was able to brew the Potions and recite the theories of Potions well above NEWT level, which pleased Sirius to no end and caused him to gloat about being a better teacher than Snape.

Harry had summoned James several times; once to show James his animagus form, once on the Full Moon so it could be as close to old times for Moony as they could get it, once on James' birthday where they showered him with gifts and attention and finally on the night before Harry left for school.

"James is staying for much longer, see? He's been here sixteen hours already. Harry, you are well on your way to becoming a Master at Charms and Transfiguration." Remus said, delighting in the way that Harry now shined under praise instead of blushing madly beneath it.

"And Potions, you're really getting there with Potions now. And we all know you're destined for a Mastery in Defence, especially now with some basic physical combat beneath your belt." Sirius beamed,

James brayed in agreement and snuffled Harry's head, which was about three inches up his, James', neck with Harry in his animagus form.

Harry was unable to sleep. He was nervous about leaving his Godfathers and terrified at the prospect of school and finding a Mate. He had been completely baffled at first as to why he was such a state when he had been rather calm in his first year but he put it down to his Veela Inheritance.

It was five in the morning, four hours before he had to go and meet his friends in the Leaky Cauldron and the three father figures of Harry Potter were beginning to get very worried. They didn't want Harry to fall asleep during the welcoming feast or on the train. Sirius had considered a mild sleeping potion just to get him to rest for a few hours before they left but then realised that sometimes no sleep at all is less exhausting than too little sleep.

"I hope you're not crabby later." Sirius said.

Harry transformed back from his animagus form and scowled at Sirius before transforming back into his animagus form, snorting disgustedly and hiding behind his father's legs.

"Why don't you sleep a bit now and sleep a bit more on the train?" Remus suggested.

Harry shook his head and pressed himself against the large form of Prongs and brayed loudly in protest.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Meanwhile, over at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, the Lord and Lady Malfoy were having similar problems trying to coax their son into sleep. They were exhausted and exasperated as they watched the Malfoy heir work up a storm in a tirade, its components of anticipation and uneasiness.

"Mother, father, will you _please_ make the House Elves check that everything is packed again? I have a horrid feeling I've misplaced something."

"They have checked, my dear, and what's more, I have checked, you do not think I would miss anything important to you, do you, my Dragon?" Narcissa cooed sweetly, smirking as her son went into another flap.

"Of course not, mother! I just- I feel-"

"You feel lost, my child," Lucius supplied, "You are as a white cloud amidst a black storm. It is because you are not around potential Threats and potential Mates. Your Veela senses are screaming at you that you are in the wrong place, that you should leave the safety of your Nest and throw yourself into battle for the best potential Mate you can find."

"Yes! Let's do that!" Draco cheered, feeling chipper once more and heading to an open window that looked out upon the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa had to bite back the giggle that threatened to flow from her lips as her son braced himself for flight with his four inch wings.

"Wait." Draco suddenly said to himself, logic kicking in moments before instinct would have thrown him out the window for a long drop and a quick stop. "What am I doing? The stairs!"

"Or not." Lucius offered, smirking widely as he steered his son towards the bedroom with a firm hand. "You must be patient, my Dragon. A Malfoy will have no less than the best, and as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the very finest you shall wait until the beginning of term before finding your Submissive. I would like for you to pick only out of the crème of the crop, which is to say, do not allow yourself to bed a non-Veela, non-Elf, non-Fae or non-Nymph."

"But father, female Veela are sickening and Dark Veela are very rare, what if there are no Dark Veela at Hogwarts?" Draco protested. "As for the others, there are none of them at Hogwarts either. Almost the entire school is made up of Mud- er, Muggleborns."

Narcissa did not bat an eye lid at the mistake.

"There is one Dark Veela, my Dragon. He came into his Inheritance during the holidays and to my knowledge he is the only one. That is why I have pushed you so hard, My Dragon, because of Theodore Nott's Veela blood, Blaise Zabini's Vampire blood and because of Seamus Finnegan's Fae blood. They are all Dominant and will kill you to get to the Dark Veela.

"The Dark Veela in question is Harry Potter. He came into his Inheritance a few weeks ago and is unaware as to the four who will fight to the death to Mate him. If you must assist anyone, My Dragon, assist the Fae or the Veela. You know it is not in our nature to hurt our Mates, so Theodore's family can be persuaded to aid the Dark one and Finnegan is unlikely to hurt his Mate, considering who it is. But Blaise could become a major problem.

"As a Vampire he is gifted with unnatural speed, strength and stamina. He will be difficult for you to fight off but I have faith in you. You are far more resourceful than Zabini and your physical training has become such that you can match him, but you must not drag it out with him or he _will_ best you." Lucius said, stressing the importance of Draco's attention

"Do not worry about Blaise, father, I am more focused than he is and I know of a few tricks to cut his Vampire oddities down to an ordinary level. All is fair in love and war, and this is both, so the saying goes double here." Draco replied, now determined to get to Harry. He began to go over a list of Potions and Spells in his mind. "When can I make my move for Potter?"

"After Halloween." Narcissa answered. "Before then you must Display yourself, try and get closer to Harry and perhaps approach Theodore and Seamus about Blaise. Do exceptionally well in your studies and be sure to get intimately involved with those with big mouths."

"If they talk, my Dragon, and Harry hears of your sexual exploits and your skill in that area then he will be likely to hold you in favour." Lucius explained.

"I need to plan." Draco announced. "Where's my owl? I'll owl Granger and ask her about Potter. I'll… no, I'll wait until School. If I owl her now she'll think it's some envoy from the Dark Lord or something. I shall make her my accomplice and then make alliances with the Veela and the Fae on the sly and set them up against Blaise, then I'll faze the Fae out entirely and battle it out with Nott and then beat him and then Mate with the Dark Veela.

"No, no, that's far too obvious." Draco mused. "I'll work spontaneously. No need to be predictable and give myself away."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

At the Leaky Cauldron the next morning at nine, Tom had served the company of eleven their respective drinks and had watched from his perch behind the bar as they chatted amicably and thrived in each other's company. He peered curiously at the young man who had rented a room at his inn only two years ago. He marvelled at how the boy had grown; Harry had grown taller, if only by a few inches, and had kept his slender figure, he still retained a pallid ethereality about his skin though his lips, which were now fuller, had garnered a soft rose-pink hue.

Tom had been surprised when Harry had walked in without his glasses on, and was happily informed by Harry himself that Harry had brewed an eye-sight corrective Potion and it had worked splendidly. Tom had in turn congratulated Harry on his success and had commented on how he could really see the dazzling emerald now more than ever. Tom had chuckled to himself when Harry had preened under that praise.

An hour passed quickly in busy times at the Leaky Cauldron inn and Tom watched sadly as the fellowship of adults and children strolled out onto the High Street towards Kings Cross Station where they would be catching their train and be gone for almost another year.

Harry cuddled into the double embrace of his two Godfathers and repressed the tears that were threatening to fall. He did not want to leave the two men now, not after such a wonderful summer. He felt Ron's hand land on his shoulder and tug him from the comfort he was wrapped in.

"But I don't want to go." Harry whined.

Ron smirked. "You don't, mate, but I do, I can't stand another moment of '_remember your suitcase, Ronald. Do well in your lessons, Ronald. I wish you'd got more than an A in Potions, Ronald. Honestly, Ronald, a Troll in Divination? Divination is simple! Stay out of trouble, young man._'" Ron scoffed, mimicking his mother's voice.

Harry forced a smile and turned to his Godfathers, giving them one last hug before scrambling onto the train and into their compartment and pressing himself against the window.

"I'll miss you. Make sure you write to me! Remus, keep Sirius away from trouble. Sirius, make sure Remus lets loose every now and then. Come to Hogsmeade when we go!"

"We will, Bambi." Sirius and Remus chorused together.

"Stop calling me that!" Harry whined.

The two men laughed and waved as the train rolled away.

Harry slumped down in his seat and fussed Hedwig through her cage. He seriously considered conjuring Prongs, but he felt it to be a private thing that he didn't want his friends to share in just yet.

"Bambi?" Ron asked, outraged.

"Short for _Bambolini_, it means Doll. They began calling it me ever since Bill made that comment on my birthday about me looking like a female porcelain figure." Harry grumbled as he lied. He had also decided that he didn't want to share his Animagus form with his friends yet as that was a little secret between himself and the remaining Marauders. His form and name were his birthright and two of the only things that linked him closely with his father. He may have been selfish in hiding it but it was his choice after all.

Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna laughed out loud and began to tease Harry mercilessly until Hermione cut in with her change of subject.

"Did you all finish your homework?"

Harry shot her a grateful look. "Yeah, I finished mine a few weeks ago. It wasn't too difficult really, I expected much worse. Sirius would help me sometimes but Remus outright refused, he just pointed me to helpful books."

Hermione beamed at Harry. "How did you manage the grade five Healing Potion? Did you find it alright?"

"Yeah, actually, I guess it was just the class distracting me before, I can brew fine on my own. What did you think of the Transfiguration? I thought it was dead easy, I was actually disappointed in McGonagall for it." Harry giggled.

"I got it after the first few tries. Can I see your notes?"

"They're in my trunk." Harry said sadly. "What about you four?"

"I finished all mine, did the Potion last week. Ron didn't even start his." Ginny said smugly.

"Ginny!" Ron hissed his neck and ears turning red. "I was busy."

"Yes, busy fawning over letters from your friends and your posters of the Chudley Cannons." Ginny giggled.

"Anyway, we don't have to do Potions," Ron said, gesturing between him and Harry, "We were smart enough to fail it to save us from Snape. I'm going through in Charms, Defence, Care of Magical Creatures and I'm going to try and convince McGonagall to let me into her class, I did get an E after all."

"If she doesn't let you in, you'll only have three NEWTs scores." Luna said.

"I know that." Ron said indignantly.

"I finished all my homework except for Snape's. I didn't get an O so he won't let me in. I got an A in History and I got an O in Herbology, Defence, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms though. I don't want to take Potions and Transfiguration forward, so I'll be just fine with what I have." Neville said. "I even got a distinction in my Herbology."

"Oh, well done Neville!" Hermione praised him. "What about you Harry? What did you get? I got straight O's, but I'm dropping Astronomy, I think."

"I got an E in Divination and an E in History and Astronomy, O's in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Creatures and Herbology and I got an O in Defence with two distinctions." Harry recited, reddening slightly at the gaping expressions on his friends' faces. "I've decided to take Potions, Herbology, Charms, Defence, Creatures and Transfiguration forward."

"You actually passed Potions?" Ron said disbelievingly.

Harry nodded and produced his papers for his friends to look at.

"Oh no, Harry, I'm losing you!" Ron wailed dramatically. "Come back to the light!"

Harry giggled and shrugged. "It will get me where I want to go, so I'm not concerned. Oh, and I'm dropping Quidditch. I got the captaincy but I'm relinquishing it to you, Ron, after I make you permanent Keeper and Ginny permanent Seeker."

"Harry, why?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded. "You love flying!"

"I do." Harry agreed. "And I'm still going to fly, and I'll probably be working one on one with Ginny to help her get some specialised training in but as it is I have too much to do so I could do without it really."

"And you came into your Inheritance." Luna said.

Harry couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, and that. How do you know?"

"I am an aura reader. I knew something was going on when it was your birthday but it was too fuzzy for me to tell. Now I know what you are, but I shan't say, it's up to you who to tell and when, if at all."

"What are you, Harry?" Ron asked, excitedly.

"I'll tell you later, it's too crowded on the train, anyone could be listening in."

The Welcoming Feast was spectacular. Harry had to giggle at the First Years who were so small and excited and terrified. He looked up to the Head Table and saw Snape looking as sour as ever, Hagrid was rosy-cheeked and laughing as always, Minerva was poised as usual and Dumbledore was twinkling still. He noticed a new teacher. A fat, balding man in Slytherin Green robes who was calculating the entire room as he surveyed it. Harry wasn't sure whether to take an instant liking or an instant disliking to this man.

"Is that the new Defence teacher?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry answered quickly. "He's fat. No real Defence teachers are fat, Umbridge doesn't count, and he won't be like her. Dumbledore goes from one extreme to the other so he would have picked an active person."

"Then who is our teacher this time around?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered.

"Well, as long as it's not Snape, I don't care." Ron said, biting into a leg of chicken.

It was in the dormitory that night that Harry first had chance to lay eyes on Seamus. He felt the pull instantly. It was the same pull as the one where he had seen Draco in Diagon Alley on his birthday.

"Dark Veela."

"Fae."

"Well, that's solved two mysteries of this night then. You two aren't mortal enemies who will kill each other, are you?" Dean asked nervously.

"No," Seamus answered, "But we'll be doing something else that might make you wish one of us died so you'd get a decent night's sleep."

"Or not." Harry said, purposefully rebelling against the actions that the dominant Fae expected of him. "There are others who you need to get through first. And, with other Veela around, it is not in my nature to fall beneath the Fae first."

"Someone is already in your favour then?" Seamus asked, circling the Dark Veela.

"Perhaps." Harry smiled and made his way over to his bed. "Our seasons start together, yes?"

"Yes."

"I need to speak to McGonagall."

"Go in the morning, Harry," Hermione said from the doorway, having watched the whole action with Ginny. "Right now, you're both going to talk to us and tell us about yourselves, as we clearly do not know you as well as we thought. I never thought you'd be a dark creature Harry."

"Dark as in colouring, not in nature, Hermione. And I only found out on my birthday." Harry said. "Sit down, you two."

Hermione and Ginny sat on Neville's bed with the other occupants of the room, minus Seamus and Harry.

"Me first, you second." Harry said to the Fae, knowing that too would tick him off. "Okay, basically, a Dark Veela is a submissive male Veela. There is a tale that tells of how the Dark Veela first came to be." As Harry recited the tale he edged away from the Fae, slowly coming to sit on Neville's bed next to Ginny.

"So you're submissive, gentle and protective, not evil, violent and unruly?" Hermione asked, continuing when Harry nodded his assent. "And you are darkly coloured, what with the hair and whatnot, but you are not in the slightest bit evil? Good."

"The Fae," Seamus began, "Are the cousins to the Veela, distantly, of course. We are the elemental opposites to our Elven cousins; they are earth and water and we are fire and air. The Veela are individuals in that area. The Fae are very dominant creatures and do not take well to disobedience and disrespect." Seamus snarled, glaring at Harry whilst Harry just preened under the attention. "Like the male Veela we only Mate one time. Once we find our Mate, that's it, no more searching or one night stands or anything.

However, unlike the Veela we can be petty and cruel to our Mates and will be if said Mate doesn't behave himself. We are easily angered and it is quite common in our species for our Mates to anger us so badly that we end up killing them and then the Bond drives us mad and makes us kill ourselves."

"The Fae," Harry said, "Are also known to be Schizophrenic."

Seamus scowled at Harry as Hermione, Ginny and Dean laughed.

"Be silent, submissive." Seamus snarled.

"No!" Harry chirruped, grinning. "I shall stop speaking as and when it pleases me and I shall start again as I like too. Fae or not, Dominant or not, I will not let you control me. Try it, and you'll find out exactly why Voldemort fears me."

"Why do you resist your nature?" Seamus asked, going red in the face with anger.

"I don't." Harry answered. "I have seen a Light Veela male who caught my attention and holds my favour, regardless of anything before this term. His species alone is enough for me to favour him above you, but he is more dominant and he shows it well, and I know that if I do become his Mate I will be well looked after for the rest of my days."

Seamus growled loudly and stalked over to his bed. He drew the curtains shut and drank down a vial of a potent Sleeping Potion.

"I wonder what happened to him over the summer to cause him to be like this." Dean mused worriedly.

"It's his Inheritance. The Fae are naturally short tempered, but right now, being close to a potential Mate so near to the start of Mating Season is enough to get his hackles raised. That I am in a way rebelling against him only adds fuel to the fire." Harry explained. "It's odd how your Inheritance alters you. He won't be the only one, either."

"Who else is there?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know all of them yet," Harry confessed, "But there is one who I'm certain of, a Light Veela in Slytherin, he holds my favour at the moment. There was another Light Veela scent that I caught and a darker, more foreboding scent that I don't recognise; all coming from the Slytherin House."

"This might be dangerous for you, mightn't it?" Hermione asked. "Surrounded by potentially dangerous creatures vying for a place in your bed, they might kill one another to get to you, they might kill an unsuspecting student and, if when the Mating Season is over and you are Mated to one and there is another of the four who lives… This other might kill you both."

Harry nodded. "Such is life, I'm afraid." He smiled and stood, hugging his friends one by one until there were none and then headed to his bed to get a decent night's sleep after putting up several anti-Fae wards that he knew of, vowing to do more research in that area when he got chance.


	3. Chapter Three

Ron had slept soundly that night but was awoken early in the morning by the sound of one of his dorm mates shrieking. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. He pushed open the curtains and stared at Seamus Finnegan, who seemed to be the only one awake, for a few moments before bursting into peals of laughter.

Seamus was, most decidedly, not a happy bunny. He had gotten up early, showered and brushed his teeth, he had picked out a pair of black jeans and a Gryffindor red long-sleeved shirt, thankful that sixth years had the first day of term to haggle about classes with their teachers, and was all geared up to be assertive over the Dark Veela in his dorm but also considerate, thinking it the best way to get in his favour. But curiosity had gotten the better of him.

He knew full well that Harry was innocent. Living in a dorm with him made one aware of such personal details. He had gone over to Harry's bed and listened intently to Harry's soft breathing and, before he had been able to stop himself, had reached for the curtain to move it out of his way and claim his prize.

That was when trouble struck.

He had found himself hanging upside down by the laces of neon pink ballerina shoes in which his white stocking-clad feet were squeezed painfully into. The top of the stockings were just visible to the world as the stiff but frumpy yellow cotton and white laced dress came down only to mid thigh. The dress in question was high-necked and high-backed and the lace frill on the neck of it was tickling and scratching his skin leaving a blushing red rash in its wake.

But worst of all, the most degrading thing about this foul series of unfortunate events that had befallen him the moment he had moved to jeopardise the Dark Veela's honour, had to be, beyond any doubt, that he was glowing yellow. A sickly, putrid yellow that screamed in its very essence the experience Seamus had in intimacy that most invariably contradicted what he had been telling his friends last year.

This would not be so much of a problem to remove, if Seamus were not in a full body bind and Seamus' wand were not stuck up his nose, handle first, with sunflowers and giant daisies protruding from the tip.

"Well, it's your own fault." Harry said smugly to the fuming teen swaying slightly in front of his face. "Just be lucky you were only got by the prank wards and not the anti-Fae ones, now that would have been painful."

"Get me down!" Seamus wailed.

"Promise to be a good little Fae and not jump the Dark Veela or in any way compromise his honour, physical, emotional and mental health?" Harry asked, teasing him slightly.

"Yes! Now get me down!"

Harry freed Seamus and pulled him to his feet. "Oh, and Seamus? You looked _lovely_."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Draco was sat in the Slytherin common room opposite his lifelong best friend. Draco leaned back into the chair and crossed his legs, he was thankful for the time in the morning which ensured that the common room was devoid of many of its usual inhabitants.

"How did you sleep?" Blaise asked the Light Veela as he sipped at his Butterbeer.

"Well, thank you. And yourself?" Draco inquired politely.

"Perfectly." Blaise purred. "How was it? Your Inheritance, I mean, how was it?"

"Not bad," Draco answered, "I expected worse. I assume you've grown used to your accessories now?"

"I have acclimatised to the teeth, speed and strength, yes, but the additional mind powers are a bit much." Blaise, who was raised only by his mother who was, for lack of a better description, a careless parent, had never received the same schooling as Draco and as such Occlumency and Legilimency was somewhat beyond him, even with his natural flair for it as a Vampire, he would never truly master it as Draco had.

"The influx is due to your Inheritance and so I would wager that it should calm eventually, I think you'll just have to get used to it." Draco said, lying through his teeth, he knew that all that had to happen would be for Blaise to take up some simple exercises but Draco was keen for any advantage he might get.

"Did you feel the Allure of that Submissive over in Gryffindor? I couldn't pinpoint who it was but it was addictive and positively glorious in its richness." Blaise said, acquiring a far away distant and dreamy look in his eyes.

"I felt it." Draco nodded. "I know who it is and I am determined for him."

"You would oppose me, then?" Blaise asked with a warning tone evident in his voice.

"No, Zabini, the question is, 'would _you_ oppose _me_?' As I know who it is with such a delectable Allure I already have a claim on them, let alone the fact that I announced it first. Aside from that, I am already in his favour, which helps me considerably."

"How?"

Draco smirked and nodded a greeting to Theodore who was emerging from their dorm room door. "He knows my dominance. You, Nott and Finnegan, the other three Dominants that surround the Submissive, have never exerted any kind of force over him. I have. Have I not to everyone? He is very aware of me and that does help."

"You won't win the physical battle it takes to get to the Submissive." Blaise snarled.

Draco's smirk only widened.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After the escapades of that morning Harry had been feeling saucy. He knew the chances of him running into Draco that day were very high and he wanted so badly to attract the Dominant's attention. He rummaged through his wardrobe, full of the clothes that Sirius and Remus had bought him, and picked out a pair of tight leather trousers with a few spells on them to repel harmful or mischievous spells of a low level and even to prank the caster back. He also picked out a pure white pirate-like shirt, minus the frills on the cuffs, and some deerskin boots. He made a point of ruffling his hair and biting on his lips to make them fill with colour before heading off down the scenic route to Minerva McGonagall's office.

"Ah, Harry, how prudent of you to arrive so early. Come to collect your Quidditch captaincy badge, I presume?" Minerva asked, smiling pointedly at him.

"Not exactly," Harry admitted, "I'm resigning my post as Captain and Seeker."

Minerva sputtered her morning tea over her desk, too shocked to clear the quickly cooling and staining liquid from the papers.

"But why? You are the youngest player in a century, you've topped world records here in this school and… oh Harry, why are you doing this to me?"

"After the events of last summer I really understood how I need to get my head screwed on. I'm going to put all my efforts into my studies and some other extra curricular activities, I won't allow anything to happen to my loved ones and so I need to be in top mental form and physical form. I don't have the time for games." Harry explained.

"But Quidditch will keep you physically fit!" Minerva protested, jumping round her desk with an agility one would think beyond her and taking Harry by the shoulders firmly.

"Ah, yes, there is that, which is why I'm going to work one on one with the new Seeker as part of my training but I'm going to be doing real training with someone I plan to approach soon." Harry reasoned.

"So, before you resign your post, what arrangements are you making?" Minerva asked.

"Right, Ginny is going to be permanent Seeker, we need new Chasers and Beaters but I can't just pick people out on a whim so on the Saturday after next there will be try outs that I will oversee and help the new Captain to make his choices. I am relinquishing my Captaincy to Ron; he's an excellent player, has real passion for the game and he's a superb strategist, all he needs now is the authority."

"And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Not a thing." Harry grinned.

Minerva sighed and wrote down, in simpler terms, all of what Harry had said and then turned to him once more. "What lessons are you taking through?"

"Everything except Divination and History of Magic." Harry answered, smiling. "Did you see my scores?"

"Yes I did! Congratulations Harry, I am very proud of you. I expect your Godfathers doted upon you for it?" Minerva beamed.

"Yes, they did, I enjoyed it immensely." Harry smiled. "There's a new member of staff, I see, he won't be taking up the Defence post, will he?"

A slow self-satisfied smirk snuck up and stuck on Minerva's face, her thin lips twitching in effort not to giggle. "Most certainly not."

"What is it that you are hiding from me?" Harry asked her in a teasingly accusing manner.

"Professor Slughorn taught your parents. He is resuming his position as Potions Professor, whilst not a Master he is a good teacher. Professor Snape has assumed the role of Defence teacher."

"Ron," Harry said, doing his best not to laugh, "Is going to be absolutely _mortified_!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way into the Great Hall an hour after breakfast had finished to meet with the rest of their year group and their teachers. The other years all had one free period on their first day whilst the sixth years sorted out their options and timetables.

There was only one large table in the room that would seat all staff and all students. Harry and his two friends walked straight ahead and seated themselves in a large gap whilst talking about their options. Harry still hadn't told Ron about Snape's new commission as Defence Professor.

"Welcome, students, will you all please sit down and stay quiet. I have a few announcements I would like to make."

Harry stiffened slightly as he felt an Alpha presence settle next to him. He looked to his right and paused when his brilliant emerald eyes met startling silver.

"Morning." Draco greeted the Dark Veela, taking a moment to rake his eyes over Harry's body.

"Good morning." Harry replied, not at all embarrassed by the way his voice took on a softer shyer tone when in the presence of such a domineering character.

"Interesting choice of clothing." Draco intoned, nodding to the white of Harry's shirt, "Suits you."

Harry smiled and preened under the praise. "I like how you've grown your hair. It suits you a lot."

Draco smirked and pointedly brushed a strand of his straight, light blonde, chin length tresses out of his face. "It's about to begin."

Harry nodded and looked forward in the direction of the teachers obediently. He made no protest when he felt Draco's left leg lean on his. He understood it as an unspoken gesture to the other three Dominants dotted around the table; I lay a Potential Claim on this Submissive – back off.

Severus Snape scowled at Draco's lack of control. Draco's pureblood upbringing should be enough for him to resist his instincts and not stoop to gobbling up the first Submissive that came near him. Though the Potions Master had to admit that the Potter boy had certainly cleaned up over the summer, he was still an arrogant, stupid, talent-less little snot.

"There is a new Hogwarts Professor who joined today, his name is Professor Slughorn, he taught here over twenty years ago as Potions Professor and now he is back resuming his post. Professor and Potions Master Severus Snape has reluctantly agreed to leave his commission as Potions Professor and stand as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Minerva said, chuckling to herself at the horrified looks on the faces of many Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"In a few moments," She continued, "You will be given a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink well to share between two. On the parchment you will write your full name, your House, the subjects you would like to take forward and the results you received in your OWL's for that particular subject. You must take at least three forward. Those of you who do not have the required grades to be in four lessons or have no will to take four forward will be leaving. The required grades for each subject are:

Transfiguration – E

Potions – O

Charms – E

Defence Against the Dark Arts – O

Herbology – E

Astronomy - E

Arithmancy – E

Ancient Runes – E

Divination – E

Care of Magical Creatures – O

Muggle Studies – E

History of Magic – E

The boundaries are not negotiable. Begin."

Harry giggled at Ron's sigh of relief and reached for his parchment. He took his quill and turned to Draco then inclined his head questioningly. He smiled as Draco moved the ink well between them and then dipped his quill in.

"What are you keeping?" Draco asked.

"Everything I did last year except Divination and History. I have the grades but they don't interest me at all, it's a waste of time studying them. You?"

"Almost everything. I got straight Os except for an E in Muggle Studies, but I'm dropping that anyway. I got two distinctions in Potions." Draco answered.

"Congratulations," Harry beamed, "I got two in Defence. What do you make of Slughorn?"

"He's fat, ugly, has a receding hairline, taught my grandfather and is an exceptionally brilliant Potions procurer, but not good enough for a Mastery. He's no Severus though."

"Thank goodness." Harry said before he could stop himself.

Draco laughed and set down his quill before wandlessly and wordlessly conjuring a backrest and leaning on it. He smirked as Harry did the same and then accepted Harry's conjured drinks gratefully.

"Harry, how long have you been able to do such things?" Hermione asked, as she watched the exchange between her best friend and worst enemy. She had attempted similar things with a wand and had not got the same results.

"For a while now. Pumpkin juice?"

"Yes, thank you."

Ron, not realising that the back rests had been conjured by the students and thinking that they were there automatically, stretched loudly and rested his hands at the back of his head. He leaned back and was unable to stop the look of shocked terror that crossed his face as he went further back than he was supposed to and landed painfully on the floor with his legs in the air.

"Oh shut up, Harry!" Ron grumbled as he pulled himself back onto the chair, inwardly cursing his best friend as the Dark Veela laughed into his hand beside their blonde nemesis who was also smirking superiorly.

"What were you doing on the floor, Weasley?" The snarling, biting tone of Severus Snape bit out.

"I fell, sir." Ron intoned, scowling.

"Why?"

"It was an accident, sir."

Severus sneered and stalked forward a little more. He glared at Harry and stared openly at Draco's hand that was resting on Harry's knee.

"Your father _will_ hear of this behaviour, Draco." Severus snarled.

"Ah, good," Draco said elegantly, "It saves me from writing a letter to him myself then, do give him my regards, won't you?"

Severus sneered again and cast an outraged glare at his young Godson.

"He looks furious." Harry stated, unable to stop himself from grinning.

"He's just jealous," Draco jested, "He wants you for himself."

Harry knew it was a joke but he shuddered nonetheless.

"What possessed you to take Divination in the first place?" Draco asked.

"I didn't know what it was and I saw someone else write it down so I copied." Harry shrugged. "It's a bit pathetic, I know, and if I'd actually bothered to consult someone I could have ended up taking something interesting, like Ancient Runes."

"It is a good subject, I've immersed myself in it quite a bit and, not to be vain, but I have very extensive knowledge of it, more so than what the teachers teach by far." Draco said. "I can teach you the basics if you'd like?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Harry smiled. "Are you sure you don't mind, though, I mean you have a lot on your plate as it is. You're doing three more subjects than I am."

"Its fine, Harry, I don't mind at all. It will be good for me too anyway, like revision. Actually, you might want to come along too, Hermione, it _is_ going to be beneficial to us." Draco said.

"That's very kind of you Draco, I would love to attend." Hermione beamed, ecstatic with the new warmth between two of the Golden Trio and the Ice Prince of Slytherin.

"I'm dropping out of Quidditch." Harry said. "I'm resigning as Captain too."

"Ah, well if you are, I am too," Draco said, "The only reason I joined up on the team was to show off and best you anyway, if you're going then there's no competition."

Harry smiled. "Look, McGonagall's got into an argument with Crabbe and Goyle."

"They got straight A's," Draco explained, "They're getting kicked out of school. I told them this would happen and that they were wasting their time and money on the provisions for this term, but they wouldn't have it."

"When do the people who cannot stay leave for home?" Hermione asked.

"Today, after dinner. They'll stay for dinner; they will be mentioned there and then they will be loaded into the boats and floated to the train. They will not get off at Platform 9 and ¾ though. They will unload at the Ministry and either be assigned Apprenticeships or Manual jobs or they will be made to sign a register to say they're thick, more or less non-hireable but are allowed to pass over the Restrictions for Underage Use of Magic."

"But if they can't get a job, what will they do?" Harry asked, now worried for some of his year mates.

"This might disgust some people, but if it weren't to happen then these people would not survive. The Pureblood families often take in Butlers and Maids and such things that assist the House Elves and sleep in their Chambers. Some also become Wet Nurses and Nannies, with the proper training, of course. They then become a kind of possession to the Pureblood family that they serve and have no life beyond that service.

"However, there are those that either lose their place in the Pureblood household or are turned away in the beginning. For them, the only way to survive is through crime and prostitution. It's not going to be easy for those who don't get Apprenticeships or Manuals at the Ministry."

"That's terrible." Harry said sadly. "Is there nothing anyone can do for them if they are turned away by the Purebloods?"

"Every so often there's a Lord Pureblood who is very generous both financially and with his time. He will dedicate time and money into re-housing and re-educating these poor mishaps so that they actually stand a chance of survival." Draco said.

"There are no women or Muggle-borns that do this?" Hermione asked, somewhat annoyed.

"The Muggle-borns don't have the money. When you convert Pounds Sterling into Wizarding currency you lose out a lot. You might want to change one thousand Pounds and end up with three hundred Galleons that might rent you a small flat for about six weeks. That is how Gringotts really exploits Muggle-borns and that is why I suggest you get a financial advisor, Hermione, to argue your case. I think that's what Theodore Nott is going into if you want to approach him; he's a decent man and keen to make customers before he even begins, he won't turn you away.

"As for the Lady Purebloods, they cannot do much without their husband's consent. A man has so much authority over his wife that he may as well have adopted her. If she wants to help someone she must approach him first and argue the case of the Unfortunate, then if he says no, it's no and that is final. If he agrees to helping it is his money and his time that go into the helping of the Unfortunate and it is his face in the Press, the wife just hangs on his arm, so to speak.

"Many wives of Pureblood men have their own set of Chambers which they use, unless their husband calls them to his room for the night. They are there to spurt off an heir and to be a decoration on him at social events. They're supposed to be professional speakers and highly intelligent so they don't embarrass them. It's a very boring existence to be a Pureblood wife

"Of course many other Purebloods don't agree with that. They make alliances with their wives and recognise that a woman is more than just a pretty face and a well crafted tongue. Examples of people with that mind are the Malfoys, the Blacks, the Notts and the Zabinis. A few examples of the anti-gender-equality families are the Snapes, the Parkinsons, the Crabbes and the Goyles."

"Are the unfair ways dying out at all?" Hermione asked.

"Not with the ring leaders, no. Some of them are even extreme enough to degrade women to such an extent that they whore off their daughters, sisters, wives and mothers at social gatherings and force them into submission in a sexual manner when there appears to be a smell of dissention." Draco replied.

"That's horrible." Harry sighed. "Is there no way of helping them?"

"By marrying them." Draco shrugged. "But then you put your own life and your own family at risk. If you, by chance, have a daughter by your new wife then your daughter will face the same fate as your wife and there's nothing you can do about it. There is actually a law, a very old law deep in the archives of the Ministry that is unchallenged that states that a woman belongs to her father, grandfathers, brothers, brother-in-laws, nephews and sons that gives these Purebloods the right to do what they do."

"Can't we repeal the law?" Harry asked.

"My father is trying to gather support for it; he needs a lot of people in high social standing to do so. Unfortunately, there are two very popular people who agree with that law and have more support between the two of them than my father and they won't let it fall. Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore. If it weren't for Dippet assigning McGonagall as Deputy when he left and made Albus Headmaster then she would not have that position, Flitwick would have had it. As it is, Dumbledore doesn't have the authority to remove her from that position so he just acts happy about it."

"Well, this makes me glad I don't stand a chance with Pureblooded men, I wouldn't know who supports the law and who doesn't and might wind up in a very difficult situation." Hermione said, sipping on her Pumpkin Juice

"Actually, Hermione, a lot of Pureblooded families like to marry Half-bloods and Muggle-borns with great potential and I heard talk that you are very valued amongst some families." Draco supplied, smirking and winding an arm around Harry's waist.

Hermione blushed and flustered. "You must be joking! Well, I'd only marry for love and not money or social standing or anything like that."

Draco inclined his head respectively and began a game of footsie under the table with Harry.

Harry had to bite his lip to stop from giggling as the fidgeting he and Draco were doing throughout the game became noticeable. They hadn't noticed the people getting up and leaving because they were so caught up in each other, neither did they notice Blaise Zabini walking over with a scowl on his face.

"Draco." Blaise greeted his friend. "So, Potter, we're going to be in all the same lessons this year, looking forward to it?"

"I beg pardon, but, I don't know who you are." Harry said truthfully.

Draco shook with a silent giggle.

"Blaise Zabini, member of the Slytherin House, it is a pleasure to meet you." Blaise said, reaching down and taking Harry's hand to lift it and kiss his knuckles.

Harry blushed and felt his Veela nature conflicting with itself; on one hand, it loved Draco's dominance and was glowing under the attention he was receiving but on the other hand this new dominant had come along, dark and smooth like liquid midnight with the potential to own Harry.

Draco almost growled and lunged for the Vampire, but was stopped when the figure of Theodore Nott walked forward and stood in between Blaise and the three seated teens.

"Miss Granger, I don't mean to be rude, but I couldn't help overhearing your discussion with Draco earlier and have taken note of his suggestion. Would you like to take a walk around the grounds and I'll see what I can do for you?"

Hermione grinned broadly and nodded. She took his hand and stood up. She was about to leave when Ron grabbed her belt and yelled over her shoulder, "Oi! I'm coming too!"

Draco shot Theodore a grateful look and then pulled the Dark Veela close to him.

"The grounds must look lovely right now, what with the rain having refreshed the green of the grass and the trees. I believe it isn't pouring right now though, if you feel like going out flying?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry's eyes lit up like the stars at night and he jumped to his feet. "Yes, that would be wonderful!"

"We shall see you when classes start, Blaise, I'm sure we'll all enjoy them." Draco nodded to his friend and led Harry out of the Hall towards the Slytherin dorms.

Each person, except maybe the two Dominants and their enlightened friends, were left staring at the entrance that three Gryffindors and two Slytherins had left through wondering what on Merlin's good green earth was going on.

"We can get my broom first," Draco said, "Then I'll fly us up to your dorm room window for you to get yours."

Harry nodded his assent and respectfully busied himself with the paintings on the wall as Draco spoke the password to open the door to the Slytherin common rooms. His eyes locked onto a portrait of Salazar Slytherin who was busy staring at him with a calculating gaze.

"_Hello_," Harry said in Parseltongue. "_You are the great Lord Slytherin, are you not?_"

"_I am. What would you want with me, young Speaker?_" The portrait asked.

"_I was actually wondering what it is I could do for you. You are peering at me intently and I wondered how I could be of assistance._"

"_There are things you need to know, Speaker. My Heir has overstepped the mark and someone must right it. You have the Tongue of Serpents within your mouth, you are a Lord of Snakes, you are equal to my Heir and you must make him remember his place, must you not, Harry Potter?_"

"_They say it is my destiny_." Harry agreed. "_But Tom once said to me that Parseltongue cannot save me from the deadly gaze of a Basilisk. He implied that his Inheritance to the Tongue of Serpents was far more powerful than my own._"

"_And you believed him?_" The Lord asked, chuckling slightly. "_My Heir has named himself thus through his blood, but I may appoint a new one if I will. Each is equal to one another. There is only power and death that gives one superiority over the other. We shall converse again, young Speaker._"

Harry shot a bewildered look to the picture as Salazar Slytherin marched out of it and into another without another word. He turned towards Draco who was waiting patiently and smirking slightly as he leaned against the door, evaluating Harry shamelessly.

"You should have been in Slytherin."

"I literally should have." Harry agreed. "But my mind had been poisoned against it therefore causing me to stop the Hat from putting me where I belonged and forcing it to put me elsewhere; it chose Gryffindor."

Draco stared at Harry in shock for a few moments before he collected himself. "I like that," He said, "That sort of certainty about where and when and who you are. That you managed to force the Sorting Hat against his first decision only adds to the onion like layers of mystery that surround you."

Harry laughed and followed Draco through a heavy oak door to their dorm. He stood by Draco's bed as the Light Veela rummaged around for his Nimbus 2001. He looked towards the dorm room door as it was pushed open and a dark haired someone marched angrily inside.

Pansy Parkinson was having a bad day. She had woken up late, was only eligible to study four subjects, three of which she absolutely detested, she was sure that Draco was avoiding her and she had seen him lead Potter into his dorm.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! What do you think you are _doing_ leading a wretch like this into our domain? Your father will hear of this, I assure you!" She spat.

"By the looks of it, Draco, you're never going to have to write to your father for the rest of your life." Harry said, struggling against the laughter bubbling up in his stomach.

"I know." Draco said smirking. "Do give my mother my love, would you Parkinson? Now I think _you_ ought to leave before your father hears of how you stormed into a man's territory and demanded answers of him and threatened him. That is most paradoxical to what a woman should behave like."

Pansy bristled and stood down. "That will not be necessary, Draco, just be sure you remember what our parents plan for us."

"You mean what your father plans for you." Draco contradicted her. "Mine has higher designs for me than marrying into the floor beneath the Dark Lord's feet. You know the Malfoys do not suffer such lowly actions."

Pansy glared and spun on her heel, crashing into the door as she threw it open and stomped out of the common room into the corridor, looking murderous and searching for some young Hufflepuff to torture.

"She's got quite a temper, that one, she's deluded too." Harry stated.

Draco laughed and pushed open the window. "She gets like that and often needs reminding that she's not a part of my life, at least not in the way she wants to be. Ready?"

Harry nodded and stepped forward. He sat sideways on the broom and held onto Draco for support as the blonde took off into the air. He watched the windows and the trees pass by as Draco rose slowly up the castle, spinning them round slightly so Harry got to soak in the view. Harry was glistening under the special treatment and rewarded the Light Veela by cuddling close to him and holding onto him tightly with his head resting on Draco's chest as a sign of absolute trust in him to keep him safe.

"We're outside Gryffindor Tower, Harry, which one is your dorm?" Draco asked.

Harry turned his head to look at the view. "That one." He pointed and wandlessly opened the window.

Draco hovered inside for a moment whilst he helped Harry off the broom, fully aware that Harry needed no help but enjoying making a fuss of the Dark Veela. He looked around at the room and smirked.

"Let me guess, the one with the still picture beside it is Dean Thomas', the one with the unmade bed and dirty underwear around it is Weasley's, the one with that Venus plant beside it is Longbottoms, the one with the little figurines of the Irish Quidditch Team lazing about is Finnegan's and the neat, tidy and warded one is yours?"

Harry nodded and smiled. He reached for his trunk and pulled it onto his bed. He flipped it open and beckoned Draco forward.

"Come onto my bed and draw the curtains, I have something I want to show you."

"Ooh, saucy." Draco joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry laughed and pulled out the map, cloak and the Firebolt. He set the Firebolt aside and settled down on the bed.

"Surely you know what this is?" Harry asked, holding up the cloak.

Draco nodded. "But I don't know why you've got out that old crappy bit of parchment."

Harry scowled at the Light Veela. "This bit of parchment is an object of brilliance. It, along with the cloak, is my birthright three times over. Have you ever heard of the Marauders?"

"Yes," Draco answered, "There's that silly old rhyme that accompanies their name:

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,  
Would scour the grounds all day long,  
Their pranks would both amuse and tickle us,  
Especially when cast on poor old Snivellus,  
For seven years they brought tears of bliss,  
But now they have gone and none can top this._

Or so the rhyme goes."

Harry grinned, "I can honestly say I've never heard it. But I'll have to recite it to Moony and Padfoot, I'm sure they'd be thrilled to know they're in a song."

"You know them?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "You remember Professor Lupin, don't you?"

"Yes, the Werewolf Defence teacher, perhaps one of the best teachers we've ever had." Draco answered.

"He is Moony, and is my second Godfather. You know of Peter Pettigrew? Yes, I thought you might, he is Wormtail and in Azkaban, he framed Padfoot, Sirius Black, and got him locked up for twelve years. Wormtail framed Padfoot, my first Godfather, for the betrayal of Prongs, James Potter, my father."

"No way." Draco laughed. "Amazing. You have legendary blood, Harry."

Harry giggled and nodded.

"Just one thing though, who is Snivellus?"

"You don't want to know, you really don't." Harry said, but at Draco's persistent look he relented. "It's Severus Snape. Sirius gave him that name… or insult, rather. I don't like it. Its one thing that makes me feel a bit ashamed actually, because, yes they were pranksters and they made people laugh but every joke has to have a butt. That was usually Severus. They bullied him. My mother, Lily Evans, a Muggle-born, tried to make them leave him alone countless times but I guess that was a blow to his pride, that a Muggle-born and a woman no less, was fighting his corner so he'd call her Mudblood and such and that just made things worse."

Draco enveloped Harry in his arms. "I'm sure Severus doesn't hold it against you." He said soothingly.

"He does," Harry whispered, "Every time he insults me he insults my father or one of my Godfathers too. I don't think he can help it. Their treatment of him has left him wounded and so he needs to retaliate and I'm the closest thing to all three of them so I take the heat for it. I don't blame him, Draco, I can't, it's horrible to be bullied and I feel like I owe him something. I walk around in James Potter's image with those caring eyes of my mother and that must hurt him deeply because his torments are still all around him all the time. How can I begrudge him that?"

"You aren't your father, Harry, you have the good parts from him, like your sense of humour, but you are no bully." Draco said determinedly. "And what's more, you're almost a Pureblood, because your mother was a Witch, even if Muggle-born so you're more than most Half-bloods, and you're male. That is just by wizarding standards. You, being a Veela have _equitatus cruor._"

Harry smiled and picked up the piece of parchment. "Moony, Padfoot and Prongs made this, Wormtail just knew the Password, it's a map of Hogwarts, all the secret passageways and hidden entrances and where they lead. Everything is there; you just need to know how to use it.

_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._"

Draco watched, mesmerised, as ink appeared all over the parchment and spread like lines of water gliding down panes of glass.

"Messrs Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Pronglet (Bambi) Proudly Present the Marauders Map." He read.

"Oh dear," Harry said, genuinely surprised, "Sirius and Remus must have changed it. They have erased Peter from the memory of the map and put me there instead."

"Bambi?"

"Short for _Bambolini_, it means _Doll_, in Latin. Bill Weasley made a comment and then, naturally, trouble ensued from it." Harry said.

"Is that really Dumbledore pacing in his office?" Draco asked in amazement.

"Yes," Harry answered, "Sometimes I like to sit up at night watching the goings on of the castle. Our resident Potions Master knows of the existence of this map and I think the caretaker knows what it is but can't prove it and I'm sure Albus Dumbledore knows about it. Oh, well that's new."

Draco looked down at the map and noticed red writing appear beneath Dumbledore. The red was a Gryffindor red, Draco noted idly, and was in stark contrast to the standard black ink of the map and the faded yellowish ancient hue that the parchment itself had required over time.

'Albus Dumbledore' it read in black ink.

'Pacing, talking to portraits, fuming about Minerva McGonagall hiding something about Harry Potter' it read below in red ink.

"Must be about me dropping Quidditch." Harry shrugged.

"Why isn't it showing what anyone else is doing?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered, "Dumbledore's red ink only came up when we said his name, so let's just try it on someone else. Severus Snape."

'Severus "Snivellus" Snape' it read in black ink.

'Scowling, stalking around his private rooms, being his usual bastard self, preparing what to write about Draco Malfoy to Lucius Malfoy.' It read below in red ink.

"Map, can you perhaps tell me what he has come up with so far?"

Below the red ink came Slytherin green ink which read: 'No. But it can be said that Snivellus has written 'Dear Lucius' and that is all'

Harry laughed and wiped the map. "I can see Sirius and Remus humour in there."

Draco smiled and pushed at the curtains. He stared, shocked, at the sudden image of Seamus Finnegan hanging upside down in knee high black boots, a black leather mini skirt and a tight pink top with the expanse of skin visible glowing yellow. From his ear his wand stuck out with little pink paper hearts shooting out the end.

"You never learn, do you Seamus?"

Seamus glared at them. "Get me down Harry!"

"No, not this time," Harry refused him, "You'll have to wait until someone else comes along to free you."

"I knew he was in there! I was doing it for your own good! I saw you shut the curtains and I thought he might attack you or you might defile yourself."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, clearly unsure of whether or not to believe it.

"_Veritas_." Draco mumbled, staring intently at the Fae. He watched as the Fae's face reddened before scowling. "He lied, Harry, it might be true that he saw me here and came in to have a look but his intentions were not so noble as he would have you to believe."

Harry glared at the Fae. "V_otum ut relaxo vesica_."

Seamus' eyes went wide and his struggles increased ten fold. "Harry! Please let me down! I'm sorry!"

Harry bit his lip. "Should I let him go?"

Draco shook his head. "Someone will be along soon. I'd say just release the body bind."

"_Finite Petrificus._"

Harry picked up his broom then and followed Draco to the window. They took off together towards the Forbidden Forest and spent the rest of that afternoon gliding above the lake and weaving between the trees, immersing themselves deeply in the comfort and enjoyment of one another's company, the wind around their bodies and the freedom of their hearts and minds.

* * *

AN: The spell Harry used on Seamus basically made him want to go toilet >.> 

_Equitatus Cruor - Superior Blood_


	4. Chapter Four

Harry woke the next morning feeling very bright and cheerful. He had a huge smile on his face as he almost skipped down the stairs into the common room to greet Hermione.

"Good morning, Hermit!" Harry called to her, hugging her.

"Morning, Harry, you're quite chipper this morning." Hermione said, smiling slightly. "What has you in such a bright mood?"

"Wha' time d'you gerrin s'mornin?" Ron demanded of Harry whilst yawning and struggling to get his words out through his tiredness.

"I don't know, it was late. You didn't wait for me did you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we did." Seamus snapped glaring as he passed Ron on the stairs. "Ron and the others fell asleep before you got back but I know that it was nigh on two in the morning by the time you dressed for bed."

"Why are you so upset?" Harry asked. He was feeling a little bit sheepish because he knew that not only had he upset a Dominant with staying out past curfew but he had upset his friends and one friend he counted as an older brother who, by his Veela nature, he felt he should be obedient to.

"We were worried!" Seamus snapped again, "He could have done anything to you, you can't trust him."

"By his nature as a Light Veela I can trust him." Harry countered him. "What are you so afraid of him doing to me?"

"Betraying your trust and defiling you." Seamus admitted. "_Ostendo sum insontis_."

Harry outstretched his arms and stared at the now familiar white glow. "He would not do that to me. _Finite Incantatem_, I do trust him, there is no need for you all to worry, except maybe you, Seamus, for obvious reasons."

Seamus walked over to Harry and drew him into a hug. "As I've said; Fae are petty and easily angered."

Harry hugged Seamus back and smiled. "I have a question. That Blaise Zabini character, what is he?"

"He is a dominant male Vampire. They too can be quite petty. They live in fairly strict hierarchies and are closer knit than the Fae, Veela and Elves. They have extraordinarily powerful mind magics and have a natural Allure that is more powerful than that of Veela, Elves or Fae which is why you must have felt so conflicted yesterday when he made a fuss of you." Seamus explained.

Harry nodded. "Draco seemed annoyed. Zabini is a Slytherin, isn't he? Then he and Draco must be very well acquainted, if not friends. Would the whole chase-a-Mate thing put a strain on their friendship?"

"Yes and no," Seamus answered, "Just before the Season they will be agitated with one another because they are a Threat, during the Season they will attempt to knock out, main or kill one another but after it's all over thing will cool off eventually."

"I don't want to be unfair to people. I mean, Draco holds my favour, but I think I ought to give you, Blaise and Theodore, if he is interested though in truth he has not shown any interest, a fair chance."

"Great," Seamus beamed, "I'll walk you down to breakfast."

Harry smiled and started down the long walk to the Great Hall conversing about trivial things such as events over the summer and family members.

"Well I ought to go and sit with Dean before he starts nagging me." Seamus muttered.

Harry laughed and hugged the Fae. "I know the feeling. Hermione and Ron are like the older brother and sister that I've never had but they can get protective sometimes and I swear sometimes I think they're going to turn around and shout '_You're grounded!_' or put me over their knee or something."

Seamus laughed and hugged the Dark Veela close again, burying his head in Harry's thick black hair. "If we do become Mates then I might just spank you as a punishment should you be bad, if we don't become Mates then I'd love to see you get spanked none the less."

Harry gasped and blushed, "You're so crude, Seamus." He giggled, smacking the Fae playfully on the arm.

Harry walked away from the Fae and settled down onto the bench beside Ginny, waiting for his other friends to come in. He felt uncomfortable in his uniform because it was stiff and new but he knew he'd have to wait a while because spells to break the material in usually made it go threadbare.

"Seamus was alright with you, wasn't he?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, he was fine, if a bit rude, but it made me laugh." Harry said, smiling as he picked out a crepe from the food around him. "What I wouldn't give for Pringles."

"Pringles? What are they?" Neville asked.

"They're really good crisps. Crisps are, or were, potatoes what have been cut up into slices thinner than parchment and flavoured." Hermione asked. "What is your favourite flavour?"

"Sour cream and onion." Harry answered, "It's a lovely mild taste and it's so addictive."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She looked up curiously as the Headmaster approached, looking far too benign in her opinion, she just knew he was up to something that would not work in their favour.

"Harry, when you have finished breakfast, might I have a word?" Albus asked, stealing some toast from Dean's plate, much to Dean's disgust.

"Of course, sir, as long as it wouldn't be too much trouble for you to write me a note to Professor Slughorn informing him why I'm late and perhaps let him know beforehand?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry, that won't be a problem."

"Thank you, sir, is it okay if I came now? I've finished eating."

"Certainly, do follow me." He walked steadily alongside Harry as they left the Great Hall.

Ron watched as his best friend walked away and turned to Hermione with a sour expression on his face. "I don't like this." He said quietly.

"Don't like what?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"This _thing_ between Harry and the Slytherins. He's much better off with Seamus; Seamus is a Gryffindor, a good guy, a friend. The Slytherins have tormented us all through school and now Harry is just going to let all that go and fall at their feet! I don't like it."

"He can't help it, Ron," Hermione reasoned, "It's in his nature and there's nothing he can do about it. It is also Seamus' nature to be angered over trivial things and punish their Mates for it. Seamus could really destroy Harry, at least with Draco he'll be looked after and Draco has made an effort this term."

"It doesn't change the past." Ron protested.

"No, it doesn't, but why should the past govern the future when there have been such drastic changes in the infrastructure between Slytherins and Gryffindors."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Harry sat down in the Headmaster's office and ran his hand through Fawkes' soft and warm red feathers. Harry picked out a Sherbet Lemon from the dish on the table and smiled softly as the ancient Phoenix took the proffered sweet from his hand and gulped it down in one go.

"Did you enjoy your summer, Harry?" Albus asked the teen, smiling sagely at him.

"Yes, sir, it was the greatest time of my life." Harry answered honestly. "How was your summer, sir?"

"Oh it was quite productive, very fruitful indeed. But I am glad to be back; I do love this school and enjoy teaching so much." Albus replied.

"Sir, if it is alright for me to ask, why _don't_ you teach classes? You could start a special class in mind magics like Occlumency or something, then you would be able to do something you enjoy and many students would benefit from it."

Albus looked surprised and thoughtful for a moment before falling back behind his customary benign smile. "That is a fantastic idea, Harry, which I might just make use of depending on how busy this school year will prove to be, of course."

Harry smiled in response and fed Fawkes another Sherbet Lemon whilst continuing to fuss the attention-adoring old bird.

"Now, down to business, my dear boy. I am aware of your recent development, which I would like to take the time to congratulate you for now: congratulations. I am told you have dropped out of Quidditch which, I must say, was very wise of you, well done. I am most sure that you, your Godfather Sirius Black and your Honorary Godfather Remus Lupin have attempted to prepare for the up and coming Mating Season, now I just wish to talk to you about the particulars.

"Now, firstly, do you know precisely what will happen during Mating Season?"

"Not _precisely_," Harry admitted, "It is individual to every magical creature. I am aware that the dominant males will be Displaying for a while, and then when Mating Season begins they will increase the effort and intensity of or into their escapades to woo me or gain my favour and we will all be running mostly on instinct. Soon the dominant males will start attacking each other in little skirmishes and as Mating Season progresses an all out war will begin. The victor will then proceed to bed me, which will create the Mating Bond between us and is irreversible."

"Do you know of the courting?" Albus asked

"The present Dominant Magical Creatures will court me as a way of gaining my favour. They will be very kind to me, give me gifts, be civil to my friends and family even if they dislike them and they will pay me a lot of attention."

"Very good, Harry. You are aware, are you not, that if the victor is one who is not to your taste that you may resist him? No? Well then, let us take, for example, Mister Draco Malfoy; he has bullied you and your friends during your time at Hogwarts, he is a suspected junior Death Eater and his family are rumoured to be huge supporters of Voldemort. Draco is not your ideal Mate so, when the time comes, if he is the victor and attempts to conquer you; you are well within your rights to fight him."

"With all due respect, sir," Harry spat coldly, "Draco has changed over the summer, I incurred his wrath upon myself in the first place and those unfounded accusations regarding himself, his family and the dark lord are nothing short of below the belt, sickening and they make me embarrassed to associate with you. The Malfoys may be sharp-edged but they have done nothing to deserve your contempt."

With that said Harry rose elegantly and gracefully from his seat and strode out of the oval office in a storm of billowing robes towards the dungeons for Potions.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Draco was sat at the back of the Potions classroom on his own. He had been brooding since he had seen Harry with Seamus Finnegan at breakfast that morning. He had opted to sit alone, not that Blaise, Theodore and Pansy were good company right now anyway, but still.

He, along with the rest of the class, looked up as the classroom door to the Potions room opened and in walked Harry Potter; eyes ablaze, cheeks slightly flushed in anger and jaw set in firm determination.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor, I was with the Headmaster but I left before he could give me a note." Harry said. He noticed that Theodore Nott had seated himself beside Hermione and that the only spaces left were beside Draco at the back of the class.

Professor Slughorn nodded, "Take a seat please, Mister Potter, and see me after class."

Harry calmed himself and walked to the empty seat beside Draco. He sat down and took quick stock of what was on the board; instructions to the Wolfsbane Potion. Harry almost giggled, Sirius had made sure that Harry could literally do this with his eyes closed; this class was going to be a piece of toast.

"Are you okay? You look like you're sitting under a cloud there." Harry said, now calm, to Draco who had yet to say anything.

"I'm fine. Chop these."

"You don't chop the Barmavella Roots, Draco, you crush them. It has something to do with squeezing the life and moisture out of the roots before adding them to the Potion, which should cut brewing time down by about two minutes."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been practising and perfecting this particular Potion with Sirius and Remus for obvious reasons all summer." Harry answered. "What sharp thing has wormed its way into your bum hole anyway?"

"Finnegan. You with him."

"Well, he is my friend, Draco, but if you're desperately worried then I shall tell you that you're still in my favour."

Harry refrained from giggling as Draco visibly relaxed.

"You were pretty stormy when you came in yourself, what happened?" Draco asked, reaching around Harry for the cutting knife, purposefully breathing his hot breath on the Dark Veela's neck.

"Dumbledore wanted a talk about the Mating Season. He almost told me to resist you, should you turn out the victor. Then he made slanderous accusations towards you and your family so I had a go at him and stormed out." Harry shrugged. "No one does that to my favoured one and gets away with it."

Draco smirked and rubbed the Dark Veela's back soothingly. "You tell them, baby." He purred. He stirred the potion one last time and sat down, pulling Harry into his lap.

Harry leaned back onto Draco's torso and sighed happily as Draco began running his fingers through his, Harry's, hair. His sigh turned into a contented purr as the ministrations sent cool shivers down his neck and spine.

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, what is the meaning of this behaviour? Stop this public display of affection at once and return to your work!" Horace Slughorn's voice snapped.

"Are you aware, Professor," Draco began, voice calm, slow and sensual, "That Harry and I have some very _interesting_ things we have Inherited? No? Well, _sir_, let me tell you now that any attempt you or any other makes to sabotage our affection for one another will cause you or the other to come under much strain and grievance from the Protection for Magical Creatures' Rights Act, Clause Three Section A, I. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Is that a _threat_ Mister Malfoy?" Slughorn snarled.

Draco smirked and lazily ran his hand through Harry's hair once more eliciting a louder purr an octave higher than before, before turning to his teacher and staring him straight in the eye, "If you wish to interpret it that way, I prefer to call it a firm, unyielding and resolute promise."

Professor Slughorn bristled and stormed over to his desk. "Thirty points from Slytherin and ten points from Gryffindor. Class Dismissed! Harry, you're to stay behind, if you remember."

'_Wait for me_' Harry mouthed to Draco as he picked up his bag and made his way to the desk at the front of the room. "Sir?"

"Why were you late, Harry?"

"I was at the Headmaster's office, sir; we went about half way through breakfast. I left without the note." Harry answered.

"Take a seat, Harry." The Potions Professor said, gesturing to the rickety wooden chair beside him.

Harry sat down, immediately ill at ease with his new position. The chair was unstable, which was enough to set Harry on edge, and was very low, causing Harry to have to look upwards to meet the Professor's gaze. Harry was very uncomfortable in his diminutive place, he felt vulnerable and very aware of the power this man held in his body.

"Did you know I taught here twenty years ago Harry?"

"I knew you taught before, sir." Harry nodded.

"I taught your parents, Harry. I can really see your mother in you. Now your father, I never had much time for because he had no passion in his life aside from practical jokes. But your mother, there was a fiery, passionate and lively individual. She had a flare for Potions, Harry, one I'm sure you've inherited. She also had a fair amount of cheek which I noticed in your antics in class today. Whilst I enjoy seeing Lily in you, I don't want this cheek to be used against me in some way, is that clear?"

"I can't help it, sir. I- don't take this the wrong way, but, I don't expect you to fully understand. I really can't help it." Harry said morosely.

"I understand what it is like to come under the Allure of a Veela, Harry, there are certain defences you can have prepared in a Potions vial which helps us average humans to withstand their charms." The Professor scoffed.

"Oh, no sir, you misinterpreted me." Harry protested. "I am a Veela too… a Dark Veela. It's close to Mating Season and Draco is in my favour so… yeah…" Harry trailed off, having taken to looking at the floor.

"I don't understand the customs of the Veela. Are you hinting that you are trying to seduce Mister Malfoy into bedding you when Mating Season begins?"

"No!" Harry cried, outraged, "Certainly not. Professor, I have to go, I don't want to be late to my next class. Perhaps you might want to do some reading on the subject?"

"Certainly! I shall immerse myself in some books that Albus recommends and then, if you would like to meet up with me Friday night after next at eight for a discussion, it will be all settled. Off you go then, Mister Potter."

Harry all but ran from the room straight into an anxious Draco.

"Harry! What's wrong? I heard you cry out and I thought he might be hurting you!" Draco said, holding Harry at arms length whilst he looked the smaller young man over.

"I'm all right, Draco, it's just something he said to me that shocked me. What lesson do we have next?" Harry asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts with Severus. Don't worry about him, Harry, I'll just explain to him about why we're late."

Harry frowned and looked sceptical but he refrained from commenting. He wound his arm into Draco's and smiled slightly at him as the Light Veela led the way to the Defence classroom.

Draco burst arrogantly through the door into the Defence classroom with his little Boy Wonder in tow.

"Sorry we're late, Professor, the Potions Professor kept Harry behind and I waited for him."

Severus' glare was dripping venom as he maliciously eyed his boisterous Godson clinging to the arm of the Potter boy whose face was downcast, shielding the blush that Severus knew would be there.

"Sit." He bit out sharply.

Draco smirked and tugged Harry towards an empty table at the rear of the classroom. They sat down and loosened their wands from their pockets and the drawstrings of their bags.

"As I was saying," Severus drawled, with a pointed look at his Godson and the Potter brat. "We are to learn of Magical Creatures and Mating Seasons this term because of certain developments with some of your fellow year-mates. We will be covering every Magical Creatures Mating habits from Werewolves, the Vampires to Veela and Nymphs. Take out your text books and turn to page eight hundred and twenty two."

The sounds of books thumping onto wooden table tops and pages cracking and hissing as they were turned and flicked through filled the classroom as the class prepared themselves for a long, gruelling theory lesson.

"We will begin with Vampires." Severus said in a clipped tone. "Mister Zabini, stand, if you please."

Blaise stood up and frowned slightly at the Head of the Slytherin House.

"Blaise Zabini is a full blooded Vampire who came into his Inheritance this year."

Several ignorant students nearby the Vampire shrieked in fear and disgust and flung themselves away from the dark adolescent. Many whispers broke out around the young Vampire who had to mentally restrain himself from lashing out at them all.

"He is unlike many other Vampires as he was born one and not Turned. All of those mortals who are Turned become nothing more than pitiful slaves, minions with no existence beyond blood and their master's bidding. As well as that, Mister Zabini does not need to Feed on blood every four nights to stay alive, nor does he have any reason to fear sunlight or fire. A Vampyric minion will age to the point of dust within minutes if he or she is caught in the sunlight. A minion's body will cease functioning if it does not Feed once every four days and it's body will slowly deteriorate whereas, one such as Blaise need only feed under a red moon. Finally, fire will kill a minion but I believe you will find that Mister Zabini is very, very resistant to its destructiveness.

"You will also notice that Mister Zabini has very elongated fingernails which cannot be filed, cut, snapped or in any way broken or damaged. They will cease to grow when they reach approximately three inches above the point of his finger. His Vampyric Canine teeth are sheathed and unsheathed at will by Mister Zabini or in a loss of control due to anger, bloodlust or hate. One more thing you need to know is that, like almost every other Magical Creature, Vampires are drawn to submissive and innocent creatures. They do not have one Mate, they have many. When Mating Season begins a Vampire will seek out a Potential Mate and fight their way to said Submissive and then, due to the dominant and potentially threatening nature of the Vampires during this time, bed the Submissive whether said Submissive is willing or not."

"You don't mince your words, do you, sir?" Blaise scowled. "Fortunately, for the only Submissive creature in our year, I will be able to use my Allure to, in a way, hypnotise the Submissive so that he will give himself to me without complaint. It is similar to the Imperious Unforgivable curse but natural, not really dark."

Harry bit his lip; he was quite attracted to Blaise and was willing to give him a fair shot but he had no intention of becoming part of Blaise's harem and he was somewhat averse to having this Allure influence him so.

"Blaise, is it possible to fight your Allure in similar ways to Legilimency and the Imperious curse?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Blaise answered truthfully. "Professor?"

"It is, but only one in six are able to do it."

Harry frowned and looked at his clasped hands on the desk. He knew that Draco was probably peering at him questioningly in concern but he couldn't bring himself to meet the Light Veela male's gaze just yet. He could fight the Imperious curse off well, that much he knew, but would it be the same process when fighting off Blaise's Allure? He had already been victim to it once, and if not for his favoured's presence and Theodore Nott's interference then he may have succumbed to it and thrown away his virtue. Harry bit his lip; he needed help.

"Professor, are there any laws protecting Magical Creatures from the repercussions of certain acts when they are going to Claim a Potential Mate?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Magical Creatures are under the jurisdiction of a baser, carnal instinct during this time and it is because of this instinct that they can lose control and become over-zealous in their acts, which grants them a pardon from the Ministry as they are not in control." Severus answered.

"Sir, what if once were to interfere with a Claiming?" Harry asked.

"Only close family, such as parents or surrogate parents if the surrogates are Magical Creatures themselves, are allowed to intervene. Naturally, other Creatures in the running may also, but no ordinary mortal may stop a submissive from being Claimed by a dominant."

Harry nodded and pondered his situation. He needed to write to Sirius and Remus. Sirius' Nymph blood was strong enough inside him that he had an Allure that affected Remus and caused for the Mating, surely that would help him bypass the restriction there was upon mortals to stop Blaise from Claiming him.

"Part one of your homework will be a two foot essay on the basics of Vampires. I shall get to part two soon." Severus snapped, watching lordly over the students as they wrote down the instructions. "Be seated, Mister Zabini. Potter, Mister Nott and Mister Malfoy; stand please."

Harry and the other two Veela rose to their feet. Harry unknowingly took a half-shuffle in Draco's direction when the eyes of most of his peers turned to settle on him, which made him uneasy. He was extremely grateful of Draco's arm which had come to rest on Harry's hip.

"These three gentlemen are Veela. Potter is a Dark Veela whilst Mister Nott and Mister Malfoy are Light Veela. Being a Dark Veela means that Potter is naturally submissive, subservient and physically feminine. Being Light Veela makes Mister Nott and Mister Malfoy possessive, more broad shouldered and more… competitively territorial. You will find that any touching or wistful glances in the direction of Potter will spark off jealousy in Nott and Malfoy and any manhandling of Potter will incur their wrath. This is also true of Zabini, though not to that extent.

"Very few Magical Creatures Mate once and for life, Veela are of those few. You will **never** see a Light Veela male or Dark Veela male in the company of a female Veela. They detest one another and the female Veela are known to avoid Light Veela males and attack Dark Veela males. There is no such thing as a Dark Veela female. There is also no such thing as a half-Veela – one either develops the trait or one does not. Any Magical Inheritance more than makes up for Muggle blood; Mister Potter is now not only a Pureblood in the eyes of the narrow-minded, but he is counted above that; he has, just like Mister Malfoy and Mister Zabini and Mister Nott, what is called '_equitatus cruor'_, which translates to Cavalier Blood or Superior Blood.

"Dark Veela are, essentially, the girls of the male string of the Veela race. They are capable of becoming pregnant and carrying a child to term, though it is not documented precisely _how_ a Dark Veela gives birth as their Mates, whether Veela or not, are overcome by a scent that the Dark Veela will give off at that time which makes their dominant Mate wish to hide them away and protect them, which stays until the child is at the very least eighteen months old and begins around a week before the labour."

"Sir, is there _anything_ you can tell us about the birthing process?" Hermione asked.

"Only that the Dark Veela and their Mates are notoriously secretive about it," Severus scowled, "And that a Dark Veela is likely to cocoon himself in his element throughout the process and will only allow their Mate near as long as their Mate does not touch them or the baby the day before the birth and for three or so days after."

Harry quickly scribbled that down in his list of things-to-tell-my-Godfathers.

"Professor, if the Dark Veela was particularly level-headed and extremely close to someone who might wish to document it, do you think that person would be allowed to witness the birth?" Harry asked.

Severus sat back in his chair for a moment and furrowed his brows. "I seriously doubt it. I would say that, if you were at that particular stage, you would be running off a baser instinct and would try to kill a researcher, maybe myself in this scenario, if I were to come within ten feet of your little… warren that your dominant Mate would build for you when you are about to birth."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said as he scribbled more information down whilst chewing on his hair in worry.

"Now, onto the physical aspects of the Veela." Severus said. "Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy, would you both remove your outer robes and shirts, please."

Harry stared at the Potions Master in shock before lifting his hands to fumble with the clasps and button-holds of his robe. He followed Draco's example and set his robe down, neatly folded of course, on his chair and then began with his shirt. When he was finally out of his above-waist clothing he turned back to the rest of the class.

Draco was enthralled. Harry's skin was picture perfect. There were no scars, despite Harry's past run-ins with the Hospital Wing; the skin itself was like a masterpiece sculptured out of alabaster marble aside from the cerise pink nipples that were slightly peaked due to the cold air of the classroom. Harry had a slender figure with small muscles here and there most likely developed from Quidditch. Draco's pink tongue shot out to wet his lips that had dried during the assessment of the smaller body beside him that the Light Veela just knew would fit perfectly against his own. Draco himself was slightly tanned with broader shoulders and a broader chest area with larger muscles. His stomach was graced with the beginnings of a six pack and the just-visible fine line of hair that lead directly into his trousers.

"As you can see; Potter has a softer figure that is slightly hour-glass shaped. His hands will be womanly with long slender fingers; his legs will be slender also and will appeal more to the males of this classroom than the females. Mister Malfoy has a broader expanse of chest area and broader shoulders with more prominent muscles, but drool not you petulant peasantry girls, I assure you that Mister Malfoy has eyes only for Potter at this moment. Ah, my assumptions are proved correct, if you will follow Mister Malfoy's line of sight then you shall rest on Potter's chest and abdominal area." Severus drawled.

Harry blushed slightly and brought up his arms to try and cover his body. He scowled at Draco, though the ferocity of it was lost when he looked in Draco's eyes dancing with amusement.

"Turn around, please, gentlemen."

The two Veela turned.

"I doubt you can make out Potter's miniscule wings, they are barely three centimetres long. Don't try to look, Potter, you won't be able to see them. Potter's are smaller because he only recently came into his Inheritance. When the wings get to be around the length of his arm they will then increase greatly in growth speed until they get to their full size, which, in Mister Potter's case will be around six inches over his overall height, so around five feet ten inches.

"Unfortunately for Mister Potter, he will not grow anymore now that he has reached his Inheritance." Severus paused at Harry's despondent groan and smirked as the Dark Veela's shoulders fell. "This is not because Potter's parents were short, which they were not I assure you, this is because coming into his Inheritance will have stopped his growth completely. Mister Potter is not this short at this point because of his genes, however, as I distinctly remember Potter senior being at least five nine and Lilly Potter nee Evans was around five seven. I can only assume Potter is this short because of his own endeavours."

Harry scowled. The Dursley's starving him to the point of gross malnutrition was hardly his own endeavour.

Draco did not miss the cheap shot at Harry and he had heard the rumours about Potter's muggle family. In a bid to protect the Dark Veela he stepped behind Harry, therefore blocking the view of the scathing Potions Master and the rest of the class, and wrapped his arms around Harry whilst leaning forward over the dark haired boy to breathe in his scent from his hair.

Harry sighed in bliss and leaned back into Draco's embrace, uncaring and unaware as to the annoyed, disgusted, knowing and simpering looks of his peers.

"And there is a display of a Dominant Veela protecting a Submissive Veela." Severus said in fake joy. "Now, you will find that there are no dominant female Veela, they are all submissive, though easily angered and if pushed far enough, rebellious and aggressive. I trust some of you remember the Bulgaria versus Ireland match two years ago?"

Excited whispers erupted throughout the classroom, either about the game, the Death Eaters and chaos that followed, or the following events where Viktor Krum was a guest in their school.

"Silence!" Severus snapped. "Four feet of parchment in an essay about both male and female Veela to be on my desk by Thursday evening as well as the Vampire essay! Class dismissed!"

Harry and Draco hurriedly shrugged on their clothing and adjusted their Glamours on their wings before following some way behind their classmates towards the grounds near Hagrid's hut.

"Ah 'n' here er our two stragglers." Hagrid beamed. "T'day, class, we'll be looking a' Pegasi. Now gather 'round, I assure you they don' bite!"

Harry sent Draco a worried look and instinctively remained half a step behind the Dominant as they approached the Pegasi, happy and ready to be protected in an instant by the Light Veela should anything terrible happen.

There has been a change in the warnings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stupid underline button refuses to work ¬¬

**Warnings**: Submissive!Harry, Veela!Harry, Veela!Draco, Vampire!Snape, Good!Lucius, Meanie!Seamus, Slash, Het, SiriusxRemus, DracoxHarry, one-sided BlaisexHarry, one-sided SeamusxHarry, TheodorexHermione later on, MPreg much later on. May be more warnings to come.

I have been made aware by Bloodinwater and had it confirmed by Marikili68 that my French in my title is a little off but I am not going to change it, I'm just going to adapt my original idea. Thank you all.

As Joey was an anonymous reviewer, I hope no one will mind my replying to him here as he/she raised some very valid points. Joey; as to Harry not getting his own room, all will be revealed in a later chapter, do not worry. Yes, I know they wouldn't be allowed to just fly out of the window but who was there that would have stopped them? He, Harry, doesn't _have_ to tell Minerva, it's his secret to reveal at his own discretion, no? Add to that, that Harry believes she will find out anyway, then there is no need to say it. Thank you for your thorough and thought provoking review, it was very refreshing.


	5. Chapter Five

'_Dear Harry/Bambi/Bambolini/Pronglet/Cub/Pup/Trouble/Itsy-witsy-teeny-weeny-ittle-wittle mmmmbebbeh!_

_**I'm sure you're aware that Sirius wrote the majority of that introduction. How are you? We are both exceptionally fine, relaxing at you-know-where. I've managed to score myself a muggle job or three as a writer of both articles and problem-solving. I am known as Uncle Rome in a man's magazine called 'Nuts' that Sirius is rather fond of and I get rather annoyed by – in the last edition there were three pages of thumbnail-sized pictures of female breasts.**_

_Remus and I made a game out of picking out the plastic ones from the natural ones. It was quite amusing, I'll send you a copy of the magazine if you want, you can play it with Ron and Hermione._

_**I'm not sure Hermione would consent to playing that game. At any rate, the jobs bring in enough money for us to make regular face at the town centre closest for food shopping. All is well here and Sirius is quite happily busying himself with weekend work in the Leaky Cauldron. I've never seen poor Tom so drunk on a Monday morning; I do wish Sirius would stop 'convincing' the old bartender to drink his own stock – with Sirius' help, of course.**_

_How is the Mate issue coming along? Is Draco still in your favour? He's not being a total prat to Hermione and Ron is he? Speaking of total prats how is our dearly unlov-ed Severus? If he's giving you grief in DADA I'll march in as Padfoot and bite his – _

_**That will do, Sirius. But don't forget to answer those questions, Harry, they're very important. Because if Severus is being unreasonable we will be making a 'social call'. Now, about the issues you raised, those being;**_

_**Male Pregnancies and births.**_

_**Dark Veela birthing their young**_

_**Elements of Dark Veela and the effect it has on their burrowing.**_

_**I shall brief you here, but we may need to visit the castle or arrange a date to meet in Hogsmeade.**_

_**Normally males cannot get pregnant, however, with the right charms and potions they are able to conceive. They go through the nine months process with the mood swings, morning sickness, cravings and cramps, the same as any woman and when it comes to the birth they either transfigure certain body parts into their counterparts such as the penis into a vagina. Failing that or skipping that option they can have a caesarean section performed by a mediwitch or mediwizard or, under the right glamours and such, a muggle doctor and or surgeon.**_

_**On the other hand, Dark Veela have absolutely no need for C-sections or self-transfiguration. Though I do not know precisely what happens during the birth I can assume it is similar to the way that male Elves give birth, which I have been fortunate enough to see as the Elves, though being a secretive race, are far less secretive about their births than the male Veela. **_

**_The male Elf in question spent a week in a slight daze looking around for the best place to make his warren. As Elves are in tune with Earth and Water he was snuffling around in the forests and around the caves that surround waterfalls and hollowed out rock near rivers. He eventually chose a small glade in a forest. He deemed it the perfect place; it had a high cliff that covered three of the four edges in the metaphorical 'square', there was water nearby and the wood in that area was thick. He took his Mate and several protectors (myself included) to the glade and settled himself in the gnarling roots of a massive tree. He took off his clothes and his Mate stationed us around vulnerable points of attack. I was able to see from my position that just before the birth began the pregnant Elf became fully erect, then slowly an angry red stripe spread from his belly button, down the brown stripe of the underside of his… Elfhood, and continued through the crevice of his private areas and stopped at his – _**

_BUMHOLE!_

_**Yes, there, thank you Sirius, thank you ever so. The red stripe deepened in colour and then the Elf began to pant and whimper as the striped skin began to tear until the striped part of his body was similar to a ripped pouch. The baby was then slowly eased out of this great cavity into the arms of the Elf's Mate. I was one of those who went with the 'Father' and the baby to the stream where the baby was cleansed, then we headed back to the glade where a Healer fixed up the birthing parent and the Hunters brought back food suitable for the birthing Elf and the baby.**_

_Be sure that your Mate is very proficient in Healing, pup. It wouldn't do to have you die during child birth. We can help you figure out your Element when we meet. When is the first Hogsmeade visit? I heard Horace Slughorn is back at the teaching helm again, how is that barmy old gerbil?_

_**Enjoy yourself, Harry, but study hard.**_

_Prank and party hard too._

_**Write back soon.**_

_We love you!_

_**Very much so.**_

_Your loving and doting Godfathers,_

_**Remus (Moony) and Sirius (Padfoot). **_

_PS: The owl has thirty galleons and a Weasley Catalogue. Use them well.'_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Harry grinned at the letter and stuffed it in his back pocket before heading down to Charms. He'd stayed in late and had missed breakfast, but he wasn't worried. It had been a week since he had first arrived and things with Draco were progressing nicely. He had a skip in his step as he neared the Charms corridor. A skip that skipped to a halt when he came almost face to face with a smug Pansy Parkinson conversing with an equally smug Michael Corner.

"Hello, Potter." Pansy spat viciously with a smile on her face. "Seen much of Draco lately? I know we have."

"He left us high and well, decidedly wet, in the early hours of this morning." Michael smirked.

"He's such a good lay, Potter, but he seems to have made no move on you."

"He's a good lay?" Harry asked. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"He has fantastically skilled hands." Michael said dreamily. "They wander all over you and pressure, stroke and scratch you in all the right places. They leave a hot trail behind them and they just ooze pleasure."

"And that tongue." Pansy smirked, fixing Harry with a superior look. "In my mouth, on my body, it matters not. That hot, wet, tantalising muscle of his is so good anywhere. Not that he's shown you at all, Potter. You wouldn't know, would you? He hasn't even deigned to touch you. It's because you're not worthy, Gryffindor, you're filth under his shoe."

Harry laughed outright. "I think you completely misunderstand Draco, Parkinson. He wouldn't touch either of you if it weren't for me."

Harry sauntered away towards Ron and Hermione. He noticed that Hermione's lips were pressed very tightly together and her cheeks were taught and red. He also noticed that Ron's fists were balled, he had gone a ridiculous shade of red and his eyes were ablaze.

"Are you both all right?" Harry asked tentatively.

"They know you like him. But they can't stop. They're scum, Harry, the three of them." Hermione snapped.

"Stay away from Malfoy, Harry, he has no respect for you and if I see him I'll kill him. How **dare** he do this to you? He knows you're interested but he runs along and fucks other people behind your back! He's faithless, Harry! Stay away from him!" Ron bellowed.

"Oh no, wait, you don't understand. He's-" Harry began

"It's an order Harry!" Ron roared. "As your honorary elder brother I **order** you to **stay far away** from him!"

Harry paled. He stared wide eyed into Ron's face as his inner self conflicted. He wanted and needed Draco, Draco knew what he was doing and his friends had misunderstood. On the other hand, Ron as his honorary older brother had some modicum of authority over him and he should do what the red-head wanted.

Draco strolled around the corner, sated and smug with his actions, knowing that Harry would hear about it when a fast moving black-topped blur crashed into him. Draco easily caught aforementioned blue by the shoulders and looked down into the startled face of Harry Potter.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Ron has-"

"I said stay away from him!" Ron bellowed as he charged, wand out, towards Draco. "I'll kill you, Blondie!"

Draco's eyes shot wide and a smirk fought itself onto his face. He manoeuvred Harry behind him and prepared to defend himself. He watched, pleased, as Theodore approached Hermione with the intent of explaining Draco's actions.

"Reducto!" Ron yelled, all but flinging his wand forward in the direction of Draco.

"Protego." Draco drawled, wandlessly blocking the spell with very little effort. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Ron's clothes began to rise into the air, taking Ron with them. He fought furiously to extract himself from the enchanted garments, pausing his attempts only to stare livid at a laughing Draco Malfoy.

"Unless you plan on duelling me in the nude, I suggest you stop stripping yourself." Draco said calmly, pulling Harry into a protective embrace. "I have not done anything to hurt Harry; I have only done things that will, ultimately, benefit him."

"Yes, it's better to break the wretched orphan's heart sooner than later." Pansy spat as she sashayed arrogantly towards the blonde.

"Silence!" Draco barked. He had felt Harry go slightly rigid at the dig at his orphan status. "You! Stop your ridiculous nattering, you vile piece of meat."

Pansy cast a shocked look in the direction of her would-be-beloved. "Drakey, darling, what about last night? You, Mickey and I? Have you already forgotten? Have you already forgotten how you dominated us, had the stamina to fuck us both over in one sitting without stopping, had the skill to make me climax eight times? Have you already forgotten me?"

Draco laughed harshly. "It was never about you two. It's about Harry. It's always about Harry. I despised having to touch you, what with your staining redness, embarrassing wetness and shrieking voice. Stay away from me, Parkinson, you are nothing to me and you never will be. You're just a tool. You've never been anything more and you never will be anything more."

Harry's mind was reeling. Draco had done all that to them both in one sitting? He cuddled close to Draco and sighed emphatically, now fully knowledgeable of Draco's capability to care for him in more ways than one.

"I don't understand, Draco," Michael said, coming to stand beside Pansy. "You used us?"

"For someone that doesn't understand, you seem to have a very good grasp of what's going on." Theodore drawled. "Draco pleasured you both to perfect himself. You played right into their hands by announcing it. Congratulations, you just further cemented the chance of Draco Mating with Harry."

Pansy shrieked loudly and shoved Michael away from her before storming in a flurry of robes, wild hair and vicious curses to the Slytherin House.

"Draco," Harry called softly, "Can you let Ron down now, please? I think he understands."

Ron's feet touched the floor gently. He stood stock still for a moment as he collected his bearings and walked slowly towards Harry and Draco. He took a soft but firm hold of Harry's arm and tugged the Dark Veela away from the Light Veela.

"I need some time before I can accept this." Ron said to Draco, ignoring Harry's futile attempts at escape. "In the mean time, any Dominants will be staying away from Harry. That includes Zabini, Nott and Seamus too."

"But Ron!"

"No, Harry," Draco said calmly, stroking Harry's face lightly. "Ronald has a point. He is like an older brother to you and it is in your nature to obey him. I respect that and thus I shall keep my distance. For two days. After that I will again be pursuing you, for now, concentrate on your studies and I shall concentrate on mine."

"Draco could you, I mean, I know you have a lot to do, but, would it be possible for you to learn a few healing spells?" Harry asked desperately as he was dragged away. "I'll explain later."

"Of course. Enjoy your lesson. Sit at the front so I can keep an eye on you."

Harry reluctantly turned away from Draco and headed into the Charms classroom, wrenching his arm from Ron's death grip and futilely trying to massage some feeling back into his hand.

"It's for your own good, you know." Ron said as he gently pushed Harry into the seat to Hermione's left and then took the seat to Harry's left.

Harry nodded. "I know you're looking out for me." He admitted, though he was still somewhat sore and indignant about it all.

"Today class, we will be focusing on the art of giving an inanimate object living qualities with awareness. Now, we have made things move before and made them breathe etc but today we will be trying to make them aware of different stimulus. The stimulus we will be using is, unfortunately, pain. It is one of the things that causes the most basic reactions. There will be those of you who may get a flinch, there are those of you that may get a scream and there may even be more complex reactions than that. The particular wording for the spell is…"

Harry drifted off into a daydream, he had already covered this and it's complexities to above-NEWT standard with Remus and Sirius. He could do this half asleep, and he knew that because he had tried. Sirius had enchanted an extra pillow to attack him half way through the night so, extremely drowsy; Harry had cast the spell on the pillow and shot a cutting hex at it, chuckling sleepily as it shrieked and zoomed away.

Harry came back to earth as the small figurine of a fat man was put in front of him. He wandlessly and wordlessly cast the spell when his two friends were distracted and watched as the little man got up and scratched his head in confusion.

"Diffindo." Harry said in a bored tone, focusing on the little man's back.

The little man wailed and tried desperately to fold his arms backwards over the small cut. He ran in circles around the desk screaming "OW! OW! OW! OUCH THAT FUCKING KILLS!"

Harry watched in morbid fascination as the small man cursed and blinded and rolled around the desk kicking and screaming until the small dwarf of a teacher ended Harry's spell. Harry had to giggle at the look of fury that was stuck on the man's face.

"Mister Potter, that was truly quite amazing." Filius Flitwick said.

"Yes I know," Harry agreed, "I think I've learned about three new words."

Harry's classmates within earshot burst into giggles and even the professor had to stifle a chuckle.

"I award twenty points to Gryffindor for such a momentous success; never before have I seen such a reactio-"

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!"

A horrendously high pitched scream broke the relative quiet of the classroom as Draco little figurine hopped about on one and a half of her legs, the rest of her left leg dangling lifelessly from Draco's forefinger and thumb.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU GIGANTIC BARBARIAN! I'LL HAVE YOU SKINNED ALIVE FOR THIS!"

Filius coughed discreetly whilst he ended Draco's handy work. "Twenty points to Slytherin."

Draco inclined his head at the short man before lying back in his chair in a comfortable position, watching lackadaisically as Theodore Nott's figurine was subjected to her hair being forcefully ripped from her scalp. He half giggled at the shrieks the living figure made and smirked at the twenty points awarded to Slytherin for Theodore's accomplishments.

"As you saw, Messrs Potter, Malfoy and Nott were able to produce spectacular results; their figurines reacted physically, verbally and semi-logically. They ran from the pain, yelled and cursed about the pain and either tried to alleviate it or threatened the cause of their pain – evidence of self defence and healing. I would like a short essay, twenty inches, on the reactions your particular figurine displayed." Filius said. "Class dismissed."

"Ron, I need to ask something of Draco, can I do it now, please? It's just, we have a free period now and I was going to study and he has Ancient Runes with Hermione so I wouldn't get to see him until dinner, which is not really an ideal time."

Ron gave Harry a disapproving look but nodded his consent.

"Draco, I just remembered something." Harry said, slyly reaching behind his robe into his back pocket. "I have to meet the Potions Professor this Friday at eight o clock. I don't want to go alone and he said this meeting is going to be us discussing Veela and whatnot and I thought that you could give him the information to the other side of the coin."

"Of course Harry, I'll come with you." Draco said, drawing Harry into a hug. He felt Harry slide something into his robe but did not question it.

"It explains the healing." Harry whispered. "I have a free period now, I'll see you later."

"See you, my little moon."

Harry cocked his head to the side at Draco's pet name but shrugged it off as the Light Veela being his usual mystifyingly charming self. He trotted back to Ron and smiled innocently up at him before walking with him to the Library.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Draco was invariably, most decidedly bored out of his pretty face. The class was recapping, which was enough to make Draco scoff, Runes was a simple subject as soon as you got over the basics, which of course made him almost snort derisively at the pitiful amount of people who had the correct grades to continue the course. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the parchment that Harry had deposited there.

His eyebrow rose and lip quirked during odd occasions during the letter until he reached part of Sirius' questions and rants.

'_Be sure that your Mate is very proficient in Healing, pup. It wouldn't do to have you die during child birth.'_

So _that_ is what had Harry so frantic. It was not a great issue insofar as Draco's ability to learn Healing was concerned. He was proficient enough in both Potions and Charms which had an element in Healing; all he needed was the right reference texts. His father could supply those.

The lesson finally drew to a close allowing Draco to stand and surreptitiously stretch his legs. He carefully folded the letter and approached Hermione and Theodore.

"Lunch now; finally, I'm getting quite peckish." Theodore said with a nod of greeting to Draco.

"Hermione, could you please return this to Harry clandestinely? He knows I have it, but your red-headed friend does not and as Harry slipped this to me underhandedly I shall assume he wants it delivered back to him in the same manner. Could you please tell him I understand the importance of his request now and I shall soon be sending off for some reference books and such. It shall not be a problem."

Hermione clutched the note and nodded. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Question." She announced.

"Yes?"

"The pheromones of the Veela that usually affect everyone, why are they not affecting us?" She asked shrewdly.

"We can control it. Usually the pheromones are blasted out whilst Displaying, such as the female Veela dancing, which, by the way, males don't do before you try to get Harry to waltz with you or something. There is always something of an Allure that we have but we can sort of turn it on and off. The bedazzlement you're feeling now is because of our natural good looks." Draco grinned cheekily.

Hermione tried to scowl, really, she did, but she ended up snorting delicately. "Thank you, Draco, I'll now have to deflate Ron's head by telling him that no, he's not immune and I'll unfortunately have to let Harry into the secret that he shall never enjoy one dance with anyone without treading on their feet, kicking them, tripping them up etc. He's always been such a terrible dancer."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After Lunch the sixth years with the capabilities to get into Pomona Sprout's NEWT level class marched to the greenhouses. They were confronted by the sight of her standing there holding a travel bag with several boxes levitating behind her.

"We'll be heading into the forest today, chaps," She said as they approached. "Grasp your things tightly and get ready to be sorted into groups of three:

Corner, Parkinson and Bones,

Malfoy, Nott and Potter,

Zabini, Patil and Finch-Fletchy,

Weasley, Granger and Longbottom

And finally Brown, Thomas and Finnegan.

There'll be no arguments! Get ready to march!"

Harry shot an apologetic glance at Ron and Hermione before joining Theodore and Draco. He was immediately pulled into a cuddle by Draco, much to Ron's evident disgust displayed with a low growl.

"Within your group you need to make a decision; there will be a tracker, a collector and a protector. The tracker will locate the plant, the collector will gather it and the protector will watch over the group and guard them from oncoming attacks. If anything should happen then either the collector or the tracker needs to run to either myself or Hagrid's hut. Is that clear?"

A chorus of assent ran through the students. A spokesperson from each group came forward with their titles.

"Professor," Pansy's sickening voice began, "I will be protector, Corner will be tracker and Bones will be collector."

"Professor," Harry said quietly, waiting for her to encourage him to speak again, "Draco will be the protector, I will be the tracker and Theodore will be the collector."

"Professor," Blaise said, "I will be collector, Parvati will be protector and Finch-Fletchy will be tracker."

"Professor." Ron spoke, "I will be protector, Hermione will be collector and Neville will be the tracker."

A series of raised voices was all Pomona managed to get from the final group as each of them tried to be the protector.

"One of us should be the protector, Lav, we're male!" Dean sputtered.

"How dare you!" Lavender shrieked, "Are you saying I am weaker than you just because I'm a woman?"

"I think I should be the protector because of my Fae blood!"

"Oh because, Fae blood makes you better than the rest of us lowly humans, does it?" Lavender roared.

"Quiet!" Pomona shouted. "Finnegan, you will be tracker! Brown, you will be collector and Thomas you will be protector! No arguments!"

She marched off furiously at a fast pace which had her students jogging to keep up with her; she was surprisingly speedy for a woman of her stature. She led her class into a clearing and gave each group a different plant to find and then sent them down different trails.

Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had been doing a lot of tracking and such with Remus and Sirius when they figured out what he might want to do. This task was a piece of cake. They found the Fire Seeds only ten minutes or so down their trail growing in a clearing near some stone ruins.

Draco watched as Theodore levitated the Fire Seeds into a special container and put the lid on. He enjoyed the tracking but was slightly miffed that he did not get a chance to protect Harry. So, to make up for that, he spent time cuddling the Dark Veela and talking and joking with him.

A loud snap brought their attention to a large tree nearby.

"Theo, Harry, get behind me. Theo, make sure Harry stays safe." Draco ordered.

Harry was calm. He was unnaturally calm and his eyes were trained on a moving shadow where a dark paw pressed into the light. He watched as a great hulking figure, black as midnight, pressed slowly out into the clearing and found himself so surprised he could not speak straight away.

Draco stared at the animal in front of him. It was a Grim, he realised. He poised himself, ready to strike should the creature come any closer. He watched warily, making sure he stood directly in its path instead of Harry, as the creature lifted its head and fixed its gaze on the Light Veela.

"Padfoot!" Harry wailed.

The Grim yipped and trotted further into the clearing, followed by Remus Lupin.

"Professor Lupin?" Draco and Theodore said incredulously.

The Werewolf just gave them a wry smile and gathered the bundle of Dark Veela in his arms as Harry rushed into them shrieking happily.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked happily.

"We're here to see you, pup." Sirius answered him, now resting against a tree trunk. He caught the Dark Veela in a one armed hug and ruffled his hair.

"So, these are three remaining Marauders then?" Draco asked, smirking, "I'm slightly impressed that Dumbledore isn't rushing down to act all sage like. How did you get past the wards?"

"A Marauder never gives away his secrets." Sirius grinned.

"Oopsie." Harry said, the sound muffled by Sirius' chest.

Remus chuckled and freed Harry of Sirius' crushing embrace. He leaned forward slightly on the cane he used after Full Moons and walked to sit on the crumbling remains of a wall.

"Why do you have that thing?" Harry asked, pointing at the cane. "It isn't the Full Moon for another week."

"I plan to still be in the vicinity then." Remus smiled. "And it's good to rap Sirius around the head with when he's being disagreeable, isn't it Pads?"

Sirius scowled at Remus before standing up straight and stretching. "So, what lesson are you three in?"

"Herbology." Theodore answered. "Theodore Nott, sir, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Sirius barked. "Just don't call me sir, it makes me feel old."

"You-" Harry was about to make a quip about Sirius being old but thought better of it from the look on Sirius' face. "You're certainly not old. A little dusty, but that's not your fault."

Remus coughed to disguise a laugh.

"Harry." Sirius intoned.

"Yes?"

"Harry."

"Yes, Sirius?"

"_Harry_."

"_What?_"

"Start running."

Harry turned and sprinted for Draco, diving behind him and peeking out at Sirius, who was oddly sprawled on the floor, Remus' cane looking suspiciously innocent in Remus' hands whilst Remus shook with silent laughter.

"Remus." Sirius said.

"Yes?"

"Remus."

"Yes, Sirius?"

"_Remus!_" Sirius barked. "Do you want to start a prank war?"

"Ah, my dear, beloved Mister Padfoot, Mister Moony begs the question of whether it is Mister Padfoot that wishes to start a prank war. Mister Moony would also like to remind Mister Padfoot of who won the last prank war."

"Mister Padfoot believes it was Mister Prongs who was the victor of the last prank war." Sirius looked fearful for a moment. "Like father, like son."

Harry grinned evilly.

"Do you always speak in third person?" Draco asked, outraged.

The three Marauders only sniggered in response.

"We ought to get the Fire Seeds to Sprout before she wonders where we've got to." Theodore said, looking back down the trail.

"But I don't want to just leave them here." Harry protested.

"Do you have your invisibility cloak with you?" Sirius asked. "James used to bring it to all the lessons we didn't particularly like so we could sneak off or cause mayhem."

Harry shook his head. "I can get it though if you want."

"Wordlessly, though, Harry; if you just say '_invisibility cloak_' then you might end up with several flying towards you." Remus advised.

Harry nodded and focused on summoning his cloak. A slight whooshing sound and the flapping of the corners in the wind as the cloak neared was all the warning Harry got before his cloak all but slapped him in the face and vanished him from the view of the four standing around him.

Draco smirked and carefully plucked the cloak off of Harry before folding it a little and passing it to Remus and Sirius. He watched as they disappeared under it and then turned to Harry and wrapped his arm around the Dark Veela's shoulders.

The walk back to Pomona Sprout was silent and peaceful. They were the first to arrive and so, when they deposited their Fire Seeds they were sent along to their Transfiguration class early.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sirius and Remus grinned as they entered the classroom. Minerva had let the two Slytherins and the Gryffindor in early with a suspicious look at Draco before she walked off stiffly back to her staffroom to finish grading some papers. They stood behind Harry's seat as Harry sat down and made idle chit chat with the two Light Veela. All too soon the rest of their class came piling in and a sharp look from Ron cut off the pleasant conversation.

"Today, class, we will be focusing on turning one living animal into another. You shall be turning a rat into a hamster. We will not be touching Human Transfiguration; can anybody tell me why?"

One hand rose slowly into the air; and this time it was not Hermione's.

"Yes, Mister Potter?"

"It's because animals such as rats and hamsters are basic animals that feel only pain, fear, hunger and comfort. They run almost entirely off instinct whereas humans are more logical and compassionate and our thought processes are advanced; humans are very complex beings and so to Transfigure human into a baser creature, like a hamster, might cause the human brain damage. Plus, you might do the spell wrong and have a human mind permanently trapped in a hamster's body."

"That is correct. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

"Great going, Harry." Ron grinned.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked very sour. She sniffed snottily and stuck her nose in the air, turning away from her Dark Veela friend. This action of hers confused Harry greatly but he decided not to dwell on it.

Sirius glared at Hermione through the invisibility cloak; Harry was right, she was jealous of Harry's new found flair in certain subjects. The least she could do was pretend to be happy for her friend, though. It was this thought that tipped Sirius into poking his wand tip out of the cloak slightly and whispering a certain spell he was oh so fond of.

"_Ostendo sum insontis_."

Hermione shrieked and started to scratch at the light blue glow emanating from her skin. "Harry! What have you done to me?"

Harry stared at her in shock. "I haven't done anything." He protested. "Oh… Oh dear."

Harry had, once again, begun to glow a soft, pure white. He flushed red and folded his arms on the desk, burying his face in them. He lifted his head only to see Ron yelp in shock as he too began to glow, though his colour was a thick, deep and bright red.

"Ron… what have you done?" Harry asked him quietly.

"I think the question is _who_ has he done?" Hermione snapped.

Lavender Brown swallowed quietly and shrunk down in her seat between the Patil twins. This was supposed to be a secret. She knew Ron was desperate for Hermione and she knew Ron kept telling Hermione he was ready for sex but would wait for her. Now, he had been discovered.

"Hermione, it's not what you think." Ron spluttered.

"How can it not be what I think, Ronald? The evidence is right there!" She barked. "Now, I don't blame _you_ Lavender, it's not your fault you were conned by this self absorbed, green-gutted, lying streak of filth, I'm only glad Harry helped me discover it."

"Me!" Harry yelped. "I haven't done anything!"

"Then who cast the spell?" Ron asked Harry accusingly.

"How is he supposed to know, Ronald?" Hermione snapped.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, stop this madness immediately!"

Hermione cast a furious look at both Ron and Minerva and grasped her belongings firmly, wrenched them from under the table and thundered out, throwing the classroom door open and storming down the corridor.

"Go and sit with Malfoy, Harry." Ron said quietly, staring into space.

"I thought you said I was to stay away from him." Harry murmured.

"Just go. I don't want to be near you right now after what you've caused."

"But I haven't done anything." Harry protested quietly.

Minerva rolled her eyes and strode forward. She grasped Harry's wand and pointed her own to the tip. "_Priori Incantatem_! There you have it, Mister Weasley; Harry's last spell was a summoning charm, not the status enchantment. Though I am now curious as to where the perpetrator is hiding. Mister Black, show yourself this instant."

"Oh, bugger." Sirius sighed as he stepped out from under the invisibility cloak, careful to ensure that Remus was kept concealed.

"It's Sirius Black-"

"Harry's Godfather-"

"Escaped Azkaban-"

"Illegal Animagus at fourteen!"

"Whilst I'd usually love to sit around hearing people talk about my escapades, I have something to say; I'm sorry, Ron, I didn't mean for that to go so far. But, to be candid mate, you're supposed to be honest with the female of the species and caring, not lying and cheating. She was bound to find out sooner or later."

"What are you doing here, Mister Black?" Minerva asked in a clipped tone.

"First and foremost, to see my Godson, secondly, to see Dumbledore and thirdly to witness what I am sure Lord and Lady Malfoy, Mister and Missus Finnegan and Missus Zabini will be here to witness. But I'm sure you'll all find out about that later." Sirius answered.

"Why did you cast spells on three of my students?"

"It was a joke." Sirius shrugged. "I was going to bring Hermione down a few pegs; she had an attitude, you see, about Harry being able to answer a question she couldn't. So I was going to bring her down a few but, Circe, I never meant to make her bleeding distraught."

"Why did you feel the need to do such a thing?"

"This close to Mating Season Harry needs all the support he can get. He needs to really bolster his self confidence and she, with that superior attitude, was only going to cut him down. I don't know why she did that, maybe it was jealousy or frustration, but it's no excuse. Harry did not deserve to have it taken out on him, she should have been proud of him." Sirius preached, placing his hands on his Godson's shoulders as a gesture of love and support.

Minerva nodded reluctantly.

"Don't mind if I do." Sirius grinned, sitting down in Hermione's vacated chair. "So, what's the lesson plan today then, Minnie?"

Minerva stiffened and levelled a glare at the vagabond man in her class. "Today, Mister Black, we are focusing on Animal Transfiguration; turning rats into hamsters."

"Oh, I remember that, the first time Severus tried that spell he got what James called a '_hamrat_' it was hamster colouring, but as big as a rat with a rat's tail and a hamster's squashed face." Sirius giggled.

Harry couldn't help but giggle too, along with a few Slytherins. Though most of the Gryffindors unashamedly burst out in laughter.

"Stop it." Harry snapped after a while. "It really isn't _that_ funny and I'm willing to bet that some of your tries aren't as good as his." Harry picked up his rat by its tail, aware that they had not been taught the particulars of the spell but he was certain he could do it because of his work with Sirius and Remus over the summer. "_Convoco Instar_."

The rat seemed to shrink and its bottle neck shape squashed itself into a more even shape, the dull grey of the rat's fur washed out to white and beige. Its whiskers shortened and the rat's snout shrunk into the squashed pug of a hamster's countenance. There, in front of Harry, sat the perfect little hamster, staring around quite helpless and afraid. Harry couldn't help but smile and fuss the poor thing by plopping it into him palm and running his fingers through the soft fur.

"Well done, Mister Potter; take another twenty points to Gryffindor. And you, Mister Malfoy, take twenty points for Slytherin."

Harry looked over at the small brown hamster with huge chocolate eyes that rested, contented, in the palm of Draco's hand. Harry grinned as Draco then turned the hamster into a kitten with a wide ribbon tied in a bow behind its head and levitated it over to the Dark Veela. Harry accepted the gift with a wide, toothy smile and cuddled the little kitten close. He focused on his own hamster and turned it into a coyote pup before gifting it to the Light Veela male in his favour. He smiled as Draco inclined his head and gently petted the excited cub on his desk.

"Now cuddly animals are all well and good." Sirius announced, breaking the silence which had befallen the classroom as its inhabitants had turned to watch the exchange between the two would-be lovers. "But what you really want to do is something like _this_."

The remaining rat on Minerva's desk morphed into a large green-bellied Dragon. It took stock of the room before howling its great cry and preparing to burn the room and its inmates to a crisp.

"Oops, pardon me!"

The dragon disappeared and in its place stood a penguin, looking, for all intents and purposes, really rather irate.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sirius and Remus were sat at the Head Table at dinner. They surveyed the scene before them, picking Harry out in the crowd. They noticed that he was blushing and trying to keep his head down. Beside Harry sat Seamus Finnegan, making remarks about Harry's submissiveness and where Harry 'belonged'. Sirius and Remus both had frowns on their faces, neither of them wanted their Godson to feel meek, angry or humiliated.

So Sirius struck again.

Harry shrieked with shock and laughter as Seamus suddenly grew a spout and a handle and his girth stretched to at least five times its original size.

"_I'm a little teapot short and stout!_"

Harry's usually innocent giggles turned into a maniacal cackle.

"I am **not **a tea pot! _Short and stout!_"

The students and teachers alike were howling with laughter. Many of the Slytherins had lost control and one Daphne Greengrass could be found with her face in the pea bowl. Michael Corner had managed to get his chin swabbed by gravy and, Luna, in her hysterics, had accidentally knocked the mashed potato ladle, causing it to catapult a handful of mashed potato into Cho Chang's face. Thus began the food fight.

The remainders of Starter dishes, the majority of the Main Course and the beginnings of Desserts were slung about the entire room, leaving no one untouched. The Gryffindors had teamed up with the Hufflepuffs against the Slytherins and Ravenclaws, the two teams barricading themselves behind the dining tables and flinging the food over their barricades and over the enemy lines.

The teaching and caretaking staff had been all but impartial until Severus dunked a bowl of cranberry sauce over an unsuspecting Minerva, who had promptly turned around and hexed the bread rolls into chasing Severus around and breaking themselves off his head. Shockingly, Sirius and Remus had come to the rescue by literally 'buttering up' the Transfigurations professor whilst somehow forcing a dollop of ice cream down the back of Horace Slughorn's shirt.

Hagrid was astonished by the Headmaster, whom he had been bodily protecting from the flying beverage, when aforementioned Headmaster picked up a pitcher of orange juice and soaked the poor half giant with it. Hagrid had retaliated by hording together a huge pile of sweet corn and easily lifting the ancient man then dropping him straight into it.

Harry giggled and flung himself by Neville. "Nev! Get all the bowls and ladles, get people to stick anything semi-solid in there – mashed potato, particularly lumpy gravy, horse radish sauce et cetera and get ready to fire. I'm going to levitate the tables away from them."

Neville nodded and readied the Hufflepuffs to setting up the attack. Harry rallied the Gryffindors together and they pushed the tips of their wands forward, gently casting the spell on the table and raising it slowly. When the table was about sixteen foot in the air and all the dangling Slytherins and Ravenclaws had dropped off, the Hufflepuffs, led by Neville, fired.

Harry was both disgusted and amused to see Severus and his Godfathers kneeling together flinging food back in retaliation. Harry had to get revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologise for not replying to reviews and for the late update. College has started up again so everythig is going to slow down unfortunately. **R&R**


	6. Chapter Six

Lucius sipped gently at the herbal tea in the china cup, with his pinkie raised, naturally. He had the Daily Prophet and the Morning Financial levitating to the left and right of him so that when he deigned to stop sipping or nibbling at his tea and breakfast respectively he could read the goings on of the Wizarding World.

"Lucius, dear," Narcissa began from her place opposite Lucius at the small breakfast table. "When precisely do you plan to head to Hogwarts? Mating Season is not too far away and I am sure that Draco will be glad of your presence."

"As you know, my dear, the Season does not begin until the day after All Hallows' Eve. We have six weeks, my Lady, though I plan to join Draco in a fortnight and I shall be glad of Severus' company too." Lucius answered.

"I expect he shall be glad of your company, also, especially now that my dear cousin Sirius and his Mate Remus are present at the school." Narcissa said demurely.

"Quite right. But I shall await Severus' rant or summons by floo or letter. It would not do to impose, my dear."

"Of course not."

Narcissa allowed herself a small smirk as she turned back to her daily correspondence with Draco. She was slightly horrified, if terribly amused, at the antics of student body and staff alike during the evening meal where chaos had broken out. She was not particularly proud of her son for adding to the barbarianism already present from the rest of the hooligans but, in spite of herself and her beliefs, she was glad he had the chance to let go and be young again.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sirius and Remus were sat in the Headmaster's office the following morning with Minerva and Severus. They were talking quite amicably, sitting on the bright red and yellow recliners in the oval office waiting for the Headmaster to arrive.

"Please pardon my lateness." Albus apologised as he manoeuvred his way around the furniture to sit behind his desk. "I have called you four here today to discuss several things regarding the Magical Creatures who came into their Inheritance in time for their sixth year. Minerva, Severus, the students who match that criteria are in your Houses and so I believe it would be prudent to involve you in this decision. I believe that the student body and the rest of the staff; that is to say Sibyll, Sinistra, Irma Pince, Argus Filch and Antoinette Hooch, should be notified of the up and coming events."

"I agree," Severus said, "With the rest of the staff and the students notified they will have time to prepare for the actions of Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnegan, Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter when the Season begins. Theodore Nott has approached me to tell me that he will _not_ be taking part in the hunt; he will be locking himself away with one or two exceptionally bright and powerful students to keep him from bursting out. He has already made a decision on Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom to keep him in place. His reasoning was that Miss Lovegood is an Aura Reader and so undoubtedly has some tricks up her sleeve to control him should his instincts take control, Mister Longbottom's knowledge of herbs and plants and their properties may come to be useful should there be a plant that may quell the Veela instincts. Miss Granger has a vast knowledge of convenient spells and a firm logic that her assistance will be unrivalled. I myself have chosen to help also so that I don't find myself chasing Potter and if Theodore needs to be physically restrained I can be the one to do it. After all, Longbottom isn't exactly ten men, is he?"

Sirius snorted. "I keep forgetting that you're not Mated. Thanks for putting yourself out of the running; I think you'd cause Draco some trouble if you were in for keeps with Harry."

"You really think Draco will conquer both Zabini and Finnegan?"

Remus smirked. "We're not too sure about Blaise, but Seamus shouldn't be too much trouble for Draco. If Blaise does get too much or comes within Alluring distance of Harry I'll kill him."

Three pairs of shocked eyes turned on the normally gentle and placid Werewolf sitting in the middle of the room.

"Remus…" Minerva began, unable to finish as she was at a loss for words.

"We are both Magical Creatures and whilst I may not have the density of Nymph blood inside me to be protected by certain laws, Remus has plenty of Werewolf in him. Remus is Harry's Godfather too, as he is my Mate, and I have already asked him to assist Harry should anyone of none-Veela or none-Werewolf blood come too close." Sirius said. "I want the best for Harry; we both do, so if Blaise does look likely to hurt Harry, who will, with your help Severus, hopefully be able to resist the Allure, he will die."

"I cannot stop you from doing this, I must agree." Albus said forlornly. "With any luck, Mister Malfoy will conquer Mister Potter and then Harry may be able to sway the Malfoys out of their neutrality."

"Don't you dare!" Remus and Sirius snapped simultaneously.

"Harry is _not_ your _bargaining chip_!" Remus growled.

"You will _not_ involve Harry in your petty politics, find another avenue Dumbledore!" Sirius barked.

Albus raised his hands in defeat. "I apologise, I did not mean that I was going to use Harry in any way." He was interrupted by Severus' derisive snort. "I merely meant that Harry might be a good influence on them."

"The Malfoys are content where they are." Severus said. "You will not sway them and nor will he."

"Getting back on topic," Minerva barked. "I think you ought to announce the date Mating Season commences and that several students from Gryffindor and Slytherin will be involved. I think no good will come of naming names. You should also warn the students of any changes you'll be making during the Season until the Submissive has been Mated."

"Changes, Minerva?"

"Well we can't bloody well have over-hormonal Veela, Fae and Vampires running around, can we?" Severus spat at Albus. "During the Mating Season until Potter has rightfully opened his legs under a Dominant, myself and several of the students mentioned prior will be locked away in the Room of Requirement. You will need to find someone to cover my lessons."

"As for Harry, Draco, Seamus and Blaise; they will need either to go somewhere whilst the Season runs its course or cancel all lessons and lock the majority of the students in their dormitories whilst the five of us go running around the castle." Remus finished.

Albus looked thoughtful for a moment, popping a Sherbet Lemon into his mouth and sucking on it thoughtfully. "Severus, you may have your wish. Remus, you and the adolescents in the running will be going to the Forbidden Forest. I hope you can protect the students as well as protecting Harry from Blaise. Sirius, during the day I would like you to cover Severus' classes and then perhaps join the others at night; you will not be assigning homework, you won't have time to grade it."

"When do you plan on shutting yourselves away, Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Two weeks before it begins. Theodore will want to start Displaying and he will go animal on anyone near Mister Potter. We'll need us both out of the way before then and it gives us time to prepare for when it truly begins."

Albus nodded. "In the meantime, Sirius, Remus, I do not want you attending your Godson's lessons. That will be all."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Harry half skipped down the hallway to meet Draco, he was humming a lively tune and nodding his head side to side in beat with it. He was so lost in his own little world that he did not realise that Draco was standing just a few steps away, watching Harry with bemusement.

"Harry." Draco called out as he caught the Dark Veela and stopped him from going any further.

"Hm?" Harry slowly came out of his little bubble to stare at Draco. "Am I late?"

Draco smirked and shook his head. "You're right on time. Shall we go?"

Harry smiled at Draco and wound his arm in the Light Veela's. The walk down to Horace Slughorn's office was pleasant and graciously peaceful. They arrived there at exactly eight o clock and knocked on the door. They waited for the sickly sweet coo of 'come in!' before striding in, hand in hand, with the air and confidence of kings of the world.

Horace faltered. He was unaware he had invited Draco Malfoy. "Ah, Mister Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise. I am afraid I did not prepare for two guests."

"Do not trouble yourself." Draco said, waving his hand dismissively. He sat in the seat opposite Horace's and guided Harry's hips down to meet his, effectively trapping the willing Dark Veela on his lap.

"Did you do some reading, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I _did_, but it, admittedly, was not enough, or at least nowhere near as much as I wanted to do."

"Why don't you tell us what you know?" Draco offered.

"I know that there are no Dark Veela females, I know that there are no dominant female Veela but all of them are somewhat emotionally unstable, I know that there are no dominant Dark Veela males and that they can get pregnant and I know that there are no submissive Light Veela males. I know how there came to be two different types of male Veela and I know that male and female Veela cannot stand one another." He paused dramatically, waiting for the boys to take it all in. "But I am afraid that the above is the extent of my knowledge."

Harry smiled. "That's more than most, sir. We'll fill in the gaps for you."

"Would you like me to begin?" Draco asked Harry.

"If you would be so kind." Harry said, leaning back on the Light Veela's chest allowing the Light Veela to play with his hair.

"Every Veela has certain attributes that are individualistic to each Veela. One of these things is an element. As you know, there are four elements, air, fire, earth and water. Each Veela can have a kinship with any of these elements. A Veela's parents usually assist their Veela child in discovering their element a fortnight after their first Mating Season has ended. There has never been a Veela with no kinship to an element and there has never been a Veela with a kinship to more than one element.

"Another attribute that Veela have is that we have a second form. It is similar to an animagus transformation except we have the animagus form and the _Efferus_ that we achieve when we join with our Mated. Usually it would be a parent who tells Harry this but, as three generations in the Potter family have resisted their nature; I assume that he does not know."

"I didn't," Harry admitted. "Thank you."

"The Efferus can usually be guessed by the way the Veela acts. For example, I know myself to be proud, narcissistic and a complete show off so perhaps my Efferus is a kind of cat or a stallion. The animagus form and the Efferus are _never_ the same." Draco stressed.

"Are the Efferus regular animals or can they be extinct animals or magical animals?" Horace asked.

"Ordinary." Draco answered. "The animagus forms can be magical because it is only a body that we take, however, the Efferus is more than that. It is like having another mind, another set of instincts and such alongside your own whether you're in the Efferus form or not. We, essentially, get what muggles call multi personality disorder. If it were possible for the Efferus to be a magical creature we would have some serious issues, for example, if Harry's Efferus was a Fenris Wolf, whose instincts make it vicious around a large Pack and whose instincts make it promiscuous; this would challenge Harry's Dark Veela instincts of being mild-natured and monogamous. The instincts of Harry's Dark Veela part of him are powerful enough, backed by the innate power of the Dark Veela, to overcome and ordinary animal."

Horace nodded. "What of the Mating Season?"

"Mating Season begins on the first day of November and lasts for up to three weeks. During this time the Dominants will be Displaying to the Submissives and the Dominants will be getting in all kinds of nasty scraps with one another. During Mating Season the Submissives will go into Heat, not all at the same time though, mind you, when the Submissive reaches his or her Heat; all out war begins. The Dominants will as good as kill one another to get to the Submissive and if, when the time to bed the Submissive comes, the Submissive is for any reason not happy with the victor they can fight back which could either lead to the Submissive being forced or one of the other Dominants, who had been put out of the running, rejoining.

"When the victor has fought his way to the Submissive and the Submissive accepts the Dominant then they will lay with one another. When the Dominant has poured enough of his seed and transmitted enough of his sexual energy to the Submissive the Heat will stop and things will eventually cool down to normal, except now the Submissive is Mated. It is around three days after the Submissive's Heat has come to an end that both the Submissive and the Dominant will reach their Efferus." Draco finished. He paused from playing with Harry's hair to reach forward and take a sip of the Pumpkin Juice on the table.

"Can the Dark Veela be impregnated by anyone at any time?" Horace asked.

"Yes and no." Harry answered. "I _can_ be impregnated by anyone, but only during my Heat in Mating Season. However, during my first Heat there will be hot competition and that decides my Mate and all the Heats and Seasons after that, my Mate will be affected by the changes in my body and will, basically, hide me away and bed me when the time comes without delay to ensure that if there _is_ any other Dominant nearby and they are affected by my Heat then my Mate gets there first."

Horace nodded. "Fascinating. Would you be willing to allow me to document the first and second Heat and Mating?"

"No." Both teens snapped. Harry then looked shocked. "I'm sorry Professor; I don't know where all that animosity came from."

"It was our instincts." Draco said. "We will not allow you anywhere near us during those times. They are very important to us and we are very protective of our race's secrets."

"Of course, of course," Horace conceded. "Well, Harry, why don't you tell me your side of the Season?"

As Harry recited all he knew about how he would act, the stipulations surrounding Quidditch and the particulars such as favour and attention. Draco surreptitiously wound an arm around Harry's waist and pulled the Dark Veela flush against his, Draco's, chest. He ran his hands through Harry's hair and over his back and shoulders, causing the Dark Veela to relax to the point that he was getting very sleepy.

"Then are you not in danger, Harry, I mean, you share a dorm with a Fae, do you not? Could he not slip into bed with you when you're asleep and take your virtue?" Horace asked.

"He could," Harry answered, "And he has tried. I have warded all of my belongings, the bed, the floor around the bed and the curtains to keep him at bay though."

"I am amazed that Albus has not given you your own rooms." Said Horace, somewhat outraged.

"He has not offered them," Harry agreed, "But I have not asked either. I think that, right now, it is fair. Mating Season always has the Dominants beginning with different handicaps and advantages, and that is an advantage Seamus has over the other Dominants. I expect that once I am Mated I will have to be given my own room with my Mate, especially if my Mate is a Slytherin, which I truly hope he will be, unless you plan to change colours any time soon, Draco?"

"Not a chance." Draco smirked. "Although you could actually ask for a resorting if you wanted, especially considering the Hat's indecision regarding you going into Gryffindor."

"Yes, but, I am led to believe that both my parents were in Gryffindor, therefore I believe I belong there too. And, I have actually found on the back of my headboard, that someone carved something into it. It read: 'Sirius Black and James Potter were here 7T6, shamboo.'." Harry giggled.

Draco snorted and buried his head in Harry's hair.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the Thestral drawn carriage and held out his hand. He took his wife's hand in his own and helped her down the small magical stairway to the floor. He led her through the doors of Hogwarts, a regal and arrogant air exuding from him as he passed the care taker and several students.

The Malfoys did not make their way to the Headmaster's office; however, they headed straight for the dungeons. They, from their own school days, were well aware that the entrance to the Slytherin common room and dormitories was found in the dungeons though the dormitories and common room themselves were located beneath the lake with several dimension-defying windows that lead out to the grounds far away from the lake.

"Ah, Lucius, Narcissa, what a pleasant surprise." Sirius said, a smile on his face as he made his way over to his cousin and her spouse. He shook hands with Lucius and kissed Narcissa's cheek before walking with them to the dungeons.

"Severus is with Draco and Theodore in the Prefect's quarters. I was just on my way there to ask about Severus' recent discoveries." Sirius chatted idly.

"How is Harry, my dear cousin, is he coping well?" Narcissa asked.

"He is coping fantastically. He seems to be enjoying himself; actually, I know he's often out of the Tower spending time with Draco if he's not with Remus and myself." Sirius answered.

"How is Remus?" Lucius asked.

"He's doing wonderfully, thank you. He almost ran into Blaise and Severus on the last Full Moon, it was a Blood Moon if you remember, but thankfully Severus managed to get them out of the way and due to Severus' Wolfsbane Potion no one was hurt." Sirius answered. "How are things at the Ministry?"

"Tiring." Lucius admitted. "The Italian Ministry are in an uproar over a gas leak last week that claimed thirty Wizards and Witches' lives. They're pushing to come out of hiding and give the muggles 'what for'. The Italians have never been a secretive lot, even if they aren't as bad as the Japanese, Chinese and the Greeks."

"Have you been able to smooth things over?" Sirius asked.

"Somewhat, but not enough," Lucius admitted, "They are getting quite tired of the constant secrecy."

"If it all looks to go tits up you can always remind them of the witch burnings, which ought to shut them up." Sirius smirked.

Lucius and Narcissa laughed delicately in response. They arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories just as Severus and Theodore were emerging.

"Ah, Severus, my old friend. Do you and Draco have a moment to spare?" Lucius asked.

"Of course." Severus said, inclining his head. "Theodore, please fetch Draco for me."

Theodore nodded and turned away.

"As pleasant as this is," Sirius said sincerely, "I really need to be updated on this potion you're working on, Sev."

"It's almost there, Sirius, I tested it last week when Blaise and I were out hunting. The results were spectacular and it lasts until the drinker wishes the effects to be gone. My test subject is owling me three times a day with information on how he feels and there are no side effects to note yet. The second batch will be ready for Remus in around ten days." Severus said.

Sirius grinned. "Fantastic. Thank you so much, this is so important to us. Good day Severus, Lucius, Narcissa. It has been wonderful to see you both." Sirius kissed Narcissa on the cheek and then turned and left.

"Shall we adjourn to my chambers? Draco will catch us up."

Once Lucius was well equipped with his expensive glass of fine brandy, with his cloak and cane on and by the cloak stand, his wife and son sat in the living area talking about school work, his customary Malfoy smirk in place, he began to speak. "So, you received my letter, I see."

"I did." Severus nodded, his lips pursing.

"And how do you find Mister Black and Mister Lupin when given half the chance." Lucius asked, his smirk growing.

"Lupin is quite… contagious; I cannot help but begin to enjoy his company. Black can still be a complete and utter buffoon at times but I have found him to be quite the ally when in a tight spot." Severus grudgingly admitted.

"A tight spot involving bread rolls?"

"Do be quiet about that issue, Lucius." Severus mock scowled. "It is a very sensitive point. I'll have you know it took me three hours to get all the gravy, mashed potato, and cranberry sauce out of my hair. On top of that I still keep hearing about Dumbledore finding sweet corn and peas in the oddest possible places that have had me in nightmares since the event."

Lucius laughed heartily in response.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It was Thursday the 24th of October, during dinner, that Albus Dumbledore stood and tapped his spoon against his wine glass to call on the attention of his staff and students. He smiled benignly at the students, some of which were absolutely plastered in the foods they had been eating.

"I trust you have all fed and watered to your heart's content?" He did not wait for an answer. "Splendid. I have a few announcements I wish to make. Unfortunately, the usual Hogsmeade visit that would take place in eight days time has been cancelled." He was interrupted by a series of loud groans. "But it cannot be avoided. You see, there are several students, sixth years, in Gryffindor and Slytherin who, by next week, will be under the pull of Mating Season. Some of you already know all about this, but for those that don't, there are a few announcements I wish to make.

"Firstly, that one Light Veela in Slytherin has decided that he will _not_ be taking part in the chase. He has opted instead to shut himself away until the Submissive has accepted a Mate. With him he will be taking two sixth year students, two fifth year students and his Head of House into a secluded room to wait out the process. Secondly, that the stand in Head of House for Slytherin will be Lucius Malfoy, hereby known as Professor Malfoy, and Sirius Black, hereafter known as Professor Black, will be taking up Severus' post as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Thirdly, the Magical Beings who _are_ taking part in Mating Season will be present in your lessons until the Heat begins, when that happens the four students in the running will be going out into the Forbidden Forest, under the protection of Professor Lupin, to let nature run its course. Are there any questions?"

Almost every hand raised into the air.

"I will not be telling you who the Magical Beings are; it is their own secret to tell."

Almost every hand went down.

Albus chuckled. "Yes, Mister Higgs?"

"Sir, will we be attacked by the Dominants if we make a wrong move near the Submissive?"

Severus nodded discreetly to Albus.

"Yes, Mister Higgs, so I would advise everyone to be on their best behaviour." Albus said sombrely.

"Then, sir, shouldn't we be notified of who the Submissive is to make sure we know when to tread carefully?" Cho Chang asked.

"As I have already said, Miss Chang, it is entirely up to the Submissive whether he wishes to reveal himself or not."

Harry stood. "I'm the Submissive, I'm a Dark Veela. I'm telling you this so that perhaps you can get some research done and perhaps you'll know that it's best not to do certain things around me. I know for a fact that the Dominants will not allow anyone who is not like family to me or the mediwitch to touch me."

"Who is like family to you, Harry?" Lavender asked.

"Those who are like family to me are Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Minerva and Dobby the House Elf." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"Why thank you, Mister Potter," Minerva said with a slight blush. "Please be seated."

Harry nodded and sat down. He smiled as Ron's arm wound around his shoulders to pull him into a firm hug. Ron had been off with him since the chaotic event in Transfiguration; he had not spoken to anyone but Seamus and Dean or a Professor in class, he had not even looked at Harry and Hermione. He grinned at Hermione when she offered him a broad smile; Hermione had not spoken to him either, she had spent her time either with her books or with Theodore Nott.

"Sir," Tracy Davis, a sixth year Slytherin called out, "I'm not saying that I _would_ but if several of us Slytherins found out who the Dominants were in our House could we aid them in catching Potter?"

"No, you could not, nor could you obstruct anyone. You see, the law dictates that they must be left alone and that the only ones who can interfere are the Dominants in the running or the family of the Submissive. Take, for example, Remus. Remus is Harry's Godfather, thus counting as family, if he felt it would be in Harry's best interests not to Mate with one particular Dominant and this Dominant looked to win, Remus is well within his rights to take out this Dominant as he has Harry's best interests in mind."

"Are the Mated pair going to have their own room?"

"I don't see why there'd be a need for that. I'm sure they will be perfectly fine." Albus smiled grandfatherly.

"Well, sir," Adrian Pucey said, "It's just; if Potter will eventually belong to a Slytherin I don't want to have said Slytherin sneaking Potter in to bend him over, if you follow my drift."

Harry flushed profusely and stared down into his lap.

"That will not be happening after the Mating." Albus chuckled. "Harry and his Mate will have no need for close proximity and sexual activity. I am afraid they will have to wait until they leave school for the holidays."

"I beg to differ actually." Sirius said tartly. "Harry will need the constant reassurance from his Mate. The bond will not dissolve, but it could cause some serious harm to both parties. Harry and his Mate _will_ need to touch, talk, and kiss and, for lack of a better word, fuck."

"Language, Mister Black." Minerva snapped.

"Actually, Minerva, I fear that something as blunt as that curse is needed to have an effect on not only the staff but some of the students too." Severus said. "If Potter's Mate _does_ turn out to be a Slytherin I will have a part of the castle near the Slytherin dorms renovated to accommodate their touching, talking, kissing and, for lack of a better description, bending the Submissive over."

Several Slytherins laughed and smirked smugly, though their haughtiness was short lived. They soon found their clothes cursed off them, as did anyone with less than pleasant or pitiful thoughts towards Harry at that time, and they ran from the hall.

Draco stood up. "Some of you, such as those who just left, may find this situation highly amusing. Whilst Adrian and Professor Snape have made a bit of a joke out of it, I will not allow it to go any further. If any of you have anything derogatory to say to Harry about the events that will occur then say them to me first and I shall deliver your punishment. If anyone _dares_ to hurt Harry verbally or otherwise I will personally see that they have an extended stay in either the Hospital Wing or Saint Mungo's, have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Several nods and murmurs of assent later and Draco was sitting again.

"I must agree." Albus said. "If anyone makes Harry feel uncomfortable about this they will not only come under the discipline of the school, but the wrath of the Dominants and the rage and fury of Harry's Godfathers who, by their nature, are allowed to defend the members of their Pack or family. That will be all. Goodnight."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The next morning Harry turned up at Sirius' class twenty minutes early. He was let inside by Remus and immediately engulfed in a loving embrace from both of his Godfathers.

"I'm sorry about last night, pup." Sirius murmured. "It must have been horrible."

"It wasn't pleasant," Harry agreed, "But it could have been worse. I'm glad Draco told everyone off."

Remus chuckled and kissed the Dark Veela's silken black hair. "I'm going to be helping out today. We're going to be covering the Patronus Charm. Can the DA do it?"

"If they can't properly achieve it they're very close. I was thinking of starting it up again but with the Mating and everything I think it would be best if I left it alone. It wouldn't do to be in a duel and have Draco storm over, kill my duelling partner then screw me in the middle of the room." Harry giggled.

Sirius barked with laughter. "Too true, unless you held meetings when he is busy doing something else? Perhaps when he's doing his Arithmancy homework or something."

Harry smirked. "Maybe. We'll see. Though I actually plan on learning some of it."

"Would you like to show the class _your_ Patronus Harry?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I haven't summoned James since that day when Ron and Hermione stopped talking to me and he made me feel better, so it has been a while and it would be good to see him again but…"

"He's your father." Sirius finished where Harry trailed off. "That's perfectly understandable. We'll have Remus summon his instead."

"What is your Patronus, Remus?" Harry asked.

"It's two things in one actually, Harry." Remus smiled. "It's Padfoot running out from the sunrise."

Harry smiled sweetly and hugged Remus again. "Do you have loads of chocolate?"

"Loads and loads." Sirius grinned. "Want some?"

Harry nodded and picked out a Chocolate Frog from behind Sirius' desk. He chewed at it as he sat on the desk, swinging his legs happily. He watched as Ron, Parvati and Lavender filed into the class and took their seats near the back. Seamus and Dean came in next, Dean went straight to his seat beside Ron but Seamus came over with a look of aggravation on his face.

"Go to your seat, Harry." Seamus ground out.

Both Sirius and Remus stopped what they were doing with Harry and looked at the annoyed Fae. They shared a glance with each other before walking around the desk. Sirius sat beside Harry on the desk and put his arm around his Godson whilst Remus remained standing, watching the oblivious Fae carefully.

"But, Seamus, the lesson hasn't started yet." Harry protested quietly.

"Are you defying me?" Seamus spat.

"No," Harry said slowly, as if he were talking to a very small child. "I'm reasoning with you. I am not going to sit down just yet because the amount of time I will get to spend with my Godfathers is about to drop dramatically therefore I will not waste what precious time I still have with them."

"I'm going to count to ten." Seamus said gustily as he tried to remain in control.

"Oh, good luck, if I receive evidence of your superior brain power I'll give you a chocolate." Harry snarled.

Remus and Sirius giggled.

Unfortunately, it was the proverbial 'straw that broke the camel's back' and Seamus lunged for Harry.

Remus caught Seamus' arm when the Fae's fist was millimetres away from Harry's cheek. Remus, with a strength known only by the Werewolves, lifted Seamus clear off the ground and, with a snarl, threw him across the room towards the door.

"Out Fae!" He roared.

The Irish teen stood quickly and scrambled out of the door.

Sirius let go of Harry and allowed the Dark Veela to tug the irate Werewolf down into his seat. "Mister Thomas, could you please inform Mister Finnegan that he is not allowed into these lessons until Severus returns and that Harry will be accompanied by either myself or Remus at all times and should he even look at Harry the wrong way he will find himself blinded for the rest of his life."

"Ah, the joys of parenthood," Lucius drawled, smirking as he stood in the doorway. "Do not trouble your minds over the Fae now, he has fled to Gryffindor Tower and will most likely hide away there for the rest of the day. I shall have Narcissa make arrangements for an additional room to be added to yours and Remus' suite."

"Thank you." Sirius inclined his head. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, cousin, I just wondered if I might have your take on the Calming Draught for a distressed fourth year as Severus is out of reach and I'd rather not have to trouble the mediwitch or the resident Potions Professor for one."

Sirius nodded and beckoned the older man up the stairs into the DADA office.

Harry sighed in contentment from his place in Remus' lap. "Are you okay now, Moony?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Draco will be along in the moment, I can hear him walking down the hallway conversing with Blaise. They're having a low key argument; Blaise seems sure he's going to beat Draco to you and that his Allure will overcome your resistance and Draco begs to differ."

"How am I supposed to fight it?"

"Severus was going to help you but he is otherwise preoccupied. But fear not, though Severus is a natural Master at mind magics and can test his own Allure on you, Sirius is more than adequate. In fact, I am willing to bet that Sirius can match Severus' skill in Occlumency and you have already proved that you can throw off the Imperious curse, you threw off the Dark Lord's curse so I hardly think Blaise will be a problem for you."

Harry smiled brightly and kissed Remus' cheek. "I'm going to sit down now. Love you, Moony!"

"Love you too, Bambi."

"Remus!" Harry wailed.

"Sorry, Pronglet." Remus chuckled.

Harry grinned at the Werewolf and then skipped off to the desks to find Seamus' seat taken by Padma Patil with Susan Bones next to her. He smirked to himself, figuring this was as good a chance as any to sit with Draco.

Draco sat down to the left of Blaise and watched as Harry came bounding towards him. He loved Harry's energy and how Harry seemed to shine like the rising moon. In fact, he was so enthralled by Harry's presence that, when Pansy went to sit to Draco's right, he, quite rudely, shoved her hard and forgot to laugh when she hit the floor with a thump.

Harry carefully stepped over the furious Slytherin on the ground and sat down in the seat beside Draco. He smiled at the Light Veela and at the Vampire and then turned to Pansy.

"Do you need any help?" He asked sweetly.

"Not from you." She ground out. She stood up and brushed off her clothes before marching over to Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass and sitting with them

Moments later Sirius and Lucius emerged from the office and walked down the stairs chatting quickly and quietly. Lucius departed after a small smile and nod at his son and Harry.

"Are we all seated?" Sirius boomed.

No one was standing so the dark haired part-Nymph continued.

"I am your Master, Sirius Black. But you may call me Sirius."

"Sirius." Remus said warningly, despite the smile on his face.

"What? What did I say?" Sirius asked feigning confusion.

"You are _not_ their Master, Padfoot, you are their professor. Please act accordingly." Remus said whilst stifling a giggle.

"Right, beg pardon." Sirius grinned. "But, yes, anyway, despite what the barmy old bird brain tells you to call me, I mean Dumbledore, not you Remus, I would like for all my students to just call me Sirius and nothing else. Aside from Pronglet who will call me whatever he likes. Oh dear, is that favouritism?"

"No, that's parenting." Draco answered. "There's a difference. I fully expect my father to 'parent' me here and if he doesn't we'll be having strong words."

Sirius cackled. "Five points to Slytherin for making me laugh, I love laughter. And I love happiness. And for me, happiness is 'no homework' therefore I shall not be assigning any."

He was interrupted by clapping and excited whispers.

"Hush, please." Sirius called. "Can anyone think of any spells that revolve around happiness?"

"The _Ridikulus_ Charm?"

"Right you are, Padma, five points to Ravenclaw."

"The Patronus Charm." Dean said, grinning.

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor." Sirius nodded. "It is the Patronus Charm that we will be focusing on today. Can anyone explain it in brief?"

"The Patronus Charm is like a Guardian from the forces of evil that is powered by potent happy memories. It takes the form of something or someone that you look to for protection." Harry answered.

"Correct ten points to Gryffindor. Now, please raise your hand if you are able to perform the Patronus Charm. By perform I count it as having the wispy white light take a shape."

The Patil twins, Lavender, Dean, Ron, Harry, Draco, two Hufflepuffs and three Ravenclaws raised their hands.

Sirius frowned. "Why is it that only one member of Slytherin can perform it?"

"We haven't been taught, sir," Pansy said. "Potter and the others must have been going against last year's rules and learning it in after school clubs."

"Actually, I've been able to do it since third year." Harry confessed. "Remus taught me how to after I asked him. As for some of the others, yes they _did_ learn last year and yes it _was_ in an after-class club but there's not a lot you can do about it now."

Pansy scowled and turned away from Harry.

"Have any of you Slytherins ever witnessed the Patronus Charm being cast?" Sirius asked. "And Pansy, don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. Not a word, Bambi."

Harry mock glared at his dark haired Godfather.

"I've seen it." Blaise said. "At a Quidditch match in third year, Harry cast it at Draco, Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe."

Sirius giggled. "Oh yeah, I remember that." He received many perplexed looks. "I was there, hiding in the stands watching the game. I was the one who sent Harry the Firebolt."

Harry smiled sweetly.

"Here is a reminder if my lovely assistant would be so kind."

Remus sent a half hearted glare in Sirius' direction before casting the spell. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

The front half of the classroom was engulfed in a bright white light, a dome of brighter light began to slowly rise from the glowing sea as an even bright four-pawed figure bounded out of the mass of light in excitement and charged towards the Vampire two rows away.

* * *

I am so extremely sorry for the late update. My computer broke three weeks ago and I just got it back tonight. Hopefully it will last for a while, it still has some creases I'd like ironed out but I don't have the money, the patience or the distraction to last that long.

R&R


	7. Chapter Seven

Hermione was sat, neatly pressed against the arm rest, of a plush green recliner. Resting on the crook if the inside of her elbow to the tips of her fingertips was a small book about animal to animal Transfiguration. On her lap was nestled the fairly-short, wavy blonde hair of Theodore Nott, his eyes closed in contentment as Hermione's left hand occasionally brushed through his hair and toyed with the tresses every so often.

He mused silently as his muggle-born friend carried on reading. They had grown quite close since her argument with Ron three weeks ago. She had arrived at his special table in the library one evening in tears about the entire affair and so he had gladly led her to the Room of Requirement where they confided in one another and supported one another throughout their hardships. He had learnt that not only was she a kind, supportive and exceptionally bright individual but she was also a troubled mind.

Hermione, being an only child as well as an exceptional child, had always been a huge part of her parents' lives and they of hers. Coming to Hogwarts had created a huge rift between them as she was in a whole new world they would never understand. What would it mean to her muggle parents that Hermione had received top marks in Transfiguration and Arithmancy? Nothing. They lacked things in common and had grown so distant from each other to the point that Hermione didn't go home during the school year at all and spent most of the summer at the Weasley's.

He, in turn, had confided in her that he had no desire to follow his father. He wished to remain neutral as his mother and several of his friends had done. His parents were both supportive, of course, but he had never been terribly close to his mother and he had lost a huge portion of common ground with his father. His father no longer told him about the Dark Lord's activities, which he could understand, naturally, but his father never spoke of his own dreams and plans and such and much of their former warmth and companionship had been lost. Theodore wanted desperately to turn it all around but he knew that there was nothing he could do to get close to his father and his father's affairs any more short of managing his father's accounts, which Hermione had suggested, which was more or less pointless now that his father was in Azkaban, having attacked Harry, Hermione and company at the department of mysteries the previous summer.

"You're quiet today." Hermione mumbled.

Theodore smiled. "Just thinking." He answered her.

"Is anything troubling you?" She asked, pausing her ministrations to his hair to push her own magically straightened locks out of her face.

"No," He answered. "Nothing troubles me. Is the book of use to you?"

"It is very insightful, but you did not have to buy it for me." She pressed.

He smiled and chuckled a bit. "I know. But I wanted to. I always get the feeling you're not spoiled with gifts if it's not an occasion and I have decided I like doting on you."

"Why?"

"Because it makes you smile, Hermione, and you have such a beautiful smile that makes my day when I see it."

She smiled, despite her misgivings about this beauty of hers that Theodore was so fond of mentioning. "What may I do for you in return?"

"I would ask nothing of you." He replied honestly.

"You would not want me to be happy?" She asked, her voice taking a slightly saddened tone.

"Of course I do," He replied, "But I cannot force you to be happy. As much as I want you to be happy, I cannot make you be."

"But you do." She whispered, more to herself than him though he heard it anyway.

"Hermione." He whispered.

Theodore sat up and gently cupped her face. He pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss before sliding his hand into her soft, satin-like hair and applying pressure to her lips. He slid his tongue into the warm cavern as she opened her mouth and let him inside, he coaxed her tongue into his mouth as he raided hers, tasting and feeling the heat.

Hermione took the initiative, deciding that a few kisses were not going to scratch her itch. She pressed his back against the chair and slowly moved her right thigh over his lap so that she was straddling him, her lips never leaving his. She almost grinned into their kisses as his arms wound around her waist and pulled her flush up against his torso. She balled her hand into a fist as it roved through his hair and with her remaining hand she dropped the book and began to carefully undo the buttons on his shirt open.

As she began to undress him he decided to return the favour. He slid his right hand up the back of her shirt and fiddled deftly with the clasp of her bra, smirking as it came undone.

Hermione broke the kiss when she felt her bra come loose and she pulled Theodore up off the seat. "Bedroom. Anyone could walk in."

He nodded, gasping, and pulled her back into his arms whilst making quick work of the buttons on her shirt. He kicked the door backwards as they entered his bedroom and they both sidled towards the bed in the centre of the room. He collapsed on top of her as her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell backwards. As he pushed himself up he pulled open the last few buttons on her shirt and forced it off her shoulders, pulling it and the bra straps down off her arms in the process.

She lay there unabashedly topless unclasping the last few buttons of his shirt and all but ripping it off. She pulled him into another fiery kiss with a moan as he reached forward and fondled her breasts and pert nipples. She wrapped her legs around him and lightly scratched her way down his muscular sides to their waistbands, grinning to herself as he moaned slightly. She brought her knees back and lifted her skirt up then hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her underwear before sliding it up her thighs and off her legs. She carelessly flung her underwear in any direction, too lost in Theodore's touches to care much where they landed…

Which would be on a baffled Professor Snape's head. He was most confused. He had come into the Room of Requirement expecting to see what he usually saw when he went to visit Theodore these days; one of them reading with small intervals of talk or an intense game of muggle chess. But this, this frenzied rubbing, heated stroking, passionate kisses and fired loins, was far from the norm. He was, for all intents and purposes, shocked so far beyond belief that he was out of his face. His face being a picture somewhat like this: O.O;

Needless to say, as the good Professor was no pervert, he spun on his heel and walked silently out of the room, closing the door behind him and he deposited Miss Granger's runaway underwear in the hamper beside the utility chute.

Hermione was moaning with abandon, her hand was wrapped firmly around Theodore's throbbing organ and was slick with his pre-ejaculate juices. Her thighs were apart wide enough only for Theodore's thick wrist that had snaked under her skirt and the appendages at the end were inside of her. She almost squealed as she climaxed, gripping hard on Theodore's manhood one last time before he too yelled his own peak and released his seed in pearly strings all over her breasts and stomach.

He fell panting back on the bed, sweaty, sexual and sated. He pulled his hand out from under her skirt and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her once more before trying to catch his breath again.

"My dear sir," She said, "Would you do me the honour of adjourning to the bathroom with me? There is a hot tap and a coconut bath oil bottle with my names on them and yours if you wish."

"I would be delighted."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hogwarts was graced with two more visitors that morning; Gabrielle Zabini and Heather Finnegan. Both women strode up the causeway and steps and into the school with purpose and fury. They were livid at the treatment of their sons by the Werewolf in the classroom. They were quickly ushered into the Mediwitch's office by the Headmaster where sat or lay their sons, Blaise being in a healing sleep after his near fatal ordeal with Remus' Patronus and Seamus with his arm, which had broken during his scuffle with Remus, in a cast, and where also sat Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and Minerva McGonagall.

"Please be seated Gabrielle, Heather, we are waiting for one more person to arrive." Albus said as he procured chairs from mid air.

Heather sat down and cast a glare at the Headmaster but the prestigious model would not.

"No, Dumbledore! I _demand_ for that beast to be removed from this castle this instant! That attack was unprovoked! That man is a monster!"

"How dare you?" Harry yelled from his place in the door way. The look of utmost fury on his face was rivalled only by the look on Gabrielle's face. "You cannot just waltz in here, ignorant of the circumstance, flinging insults around and make demands of people!"

"Do not talk to me in such a manner, you filthy little half breed!"

A flurry of pale blue robes and the loud crack of a slap was the only thing that registered in the room's occupants' minds as Narcissa Malfoy had burst from her seat and effectively silenced the raging woman before her.

"Get control of yourself, Gabby, you fool!" Narcissa hissed. "Do not talk to one of Equitatus Cruor in such a way when, indeed he is right, you are so ignorant of that day!"

"What am I ignorant of? My son was attacked!"

"You are ignorant of the spell itself, it seems. Is that why you chose the career path you are on?" Lucius drawled. "Truly, leaving in one's sixth year to dress in scant clothing with plenty make up shovelled onto one's face to cover the blemishes has done nothing in aid of your knowledge, has it, Gabrielle?"

The irate woman drew up, furiously sucking in the air as her nostrils flared and her eyes blazed. "And what would any of you know of my blemishes?"

"Not much at face value," Sirius admitted, "I'm struggling far too much to see through the foundation."

Minerva snorted tartly. "Sit yourself down, Miss Zabini, or I will sit you down myself."

Gabrielle relented and all but threw herself into her seat. Narcissa eyed her suspiciously one last time before turning to Harry and smiling benignly.

"Hello dear, are you looking forward to tomorrow? Do have a seat beside me, Harry." She said sweetly, gesturing to the empty space between herself and Remus.

Harry smiled his thanks and walked past Narcissa and settled into his seat. He gave Remus' hand a squeeze and levelled his best Malfoy-glare at the dark skinned woman who was sat beside her son's prone form.

Lucius smirked with pride at the infamous Malfoy-glare on the Gryffindor Golden Boy's face. He took his wife's hand as she sat down and squeezed it much the same as Harry had done with Remus.

"Sirius, you are our resident Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, will you please explain to Miss Zabini the particular details of that spell that caused the reaction Remus' Patronus had?" Albus asked.

"Certainly." Sirius said, drawing himself up. "When one casts the Patronus it's most basic function is to defend the caster from a threat. I considered it safe to ask Remus to cast the spell as Remus is a popular man in this school. It did not cross my mind that Blaise was in any way planning to harm Remus."

"How dare you make such accusati-"

"Shut it!" Harry snapped. "He can make that accusation because the proof is right there beside you. If Blaise were not harbouring any damaging intentions about Remus he would not have been attacked by the Patronus."

"But my son would never attack someone without reason!" She protested, her fury seeming to wane.

"I believe he did have reason." Remus said quietly. "As I'm sure you're aware from your Vampire consort, Mating Season is about to begin. Both Harry and Blaise are unmated and so naturally they would use this chance to get together. However, there are other Dominants in the running for Harry; Seamus Finnegan and Draco Malfoy. I will admit this now; I will only be satisfied if it is Draco that Mates with Harry and so, during the chase, I would be in Harry's corner and if Blaise or Seamus were to approach Harry I would stop them from getting any closer. This is allowed by law as I am Harry's Godfather and thus I can defend him from the onslaught of Dominants if I thought that it were not in his best interests for him to Mate with them. That is my belief."

"So what is the reason for Blaise wishing to attack you?" Gabrielle asked quietly.

"He wants me out of the way before it begins."

Gabrielle shut her eyes and sighed. "Oh Blaise, what have you done? Now you do not stand a chance."

"He will be awake and well by tomorrow, Miss Zabini, do not fret about that. I put him in this healing sleep because he refused to rest. Now, Mister Finnegan, let me take a look at that arm."

"It's fine ma'am." Seamus said as he removed the cast.

Poppy narrowed her eyes as she looked it over before nodding reluctantly. "So it seems. Come to me if it gives you any trouble."

"And why was my son attacked?" Heather demanded

"Because he attacked me." Harry answered. "As Remus has already explained, he will defend me and has my best interests in mind. Seamus was going to hit me and so Remus caught him and threw him away. As it is this close to Mating Season and our instincts are running high he is protected by that law for protecting me."

"You foolish boy!" Heather hissed. "I have told you about controlling your temper!"

"It's not my fault!" Seamus protested. "He wasn't doing what I said!"

"Am I under your authority, Seamus?" Harry asked.

"No, but you soon will be."

"Hopefully not," Harry drawled. "I want my favoured, Draco Malfoy, I don't want to accept less than him."

"You see, he is rebelling against me!" Seamus spluttered. "That is not how a Submissive should react to a Dominant. I cannot wait until you're mine Harry; I am going to knock some sense into you!"

Several vials in the office shattered and Remus' usually soft hazel eyes turned a piercing, dangerous amber. "Get him out!" Remus snarled. "I can't control the wolf!"

Harry flung himself into Remus' lap as Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus as a restraint and an embrace. Harry nuzzled Remus' neck as Sirius kissed his face and eventually, between them with their love and affection, they managed to calm the wolf.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_Dear Ronald,_

_How are your studies going? Mine are going wonderfully, I'm so far ahead now that it's just the five of us with an inexhaustible supply of books and a teacher. Theo is a great help and he's someone I can really bounce ideas off._

_Ginny is doing well but Severus has she and Luna working so hard to catch up because they are further behind than we were at their age that she hasn't had time to write. She's tired but she's coping well and is getting extremely good grades. Luna is the same and she's working with Severus to develop her Aura Reading abilities, it's really quite fascinating and Theo and I spent ages talking about it, we still do actually, but I shan't bore you with the particulars because I know you hate it._

_Anyway, about the Lavender thing, I'm over it. It doesn't matter. I've decided that, as I never will really be able to trust you in a carnal relationship if the example you've set so far is anything to go by, that I would rather just stay friends with you. I would much prefer to be saying this to your face but because of the circumstances it seems I cannot. I would wait but I think the sooner you know the sooner you can begin to get over your infatuation with me. Theodore and I have begun a courtship. Or rather, he has begun to court me._

_I don't know how you're feeling about this but, with any luck, Harry will be Mated to Draco soon and then the six of us can come out and you, Theo and I can talk about it. But know this, Ronald, any less than savoury acts or words against Theodore will not be tolerated._

_Give my love to Harry._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

_Xxx_

Harry tried to flatten out the creases from the crumpled letter that was burnt in the corner. His red headed friend was staring off into the flames; no expression was on his face. Lavender had tried to coax him out of his stupor but had failed miserably. Harry didn't know what to say to him.

"Ron?" Harry called out to him quietly. When he received no answer he moved to sit next to Ron on the chair, making sure not to touch him. He waited for a few minutes but Ron did not acknowledge his presence. He very gently placed his hand on the Weasley's shoulder, glad that it was not immediately shoved off again. He bit his lip, not really knowing what to do. He picked out some floo powder from the jar on the mantelpiece and fire called Sirius and Remus.

"What is it Pronglet, is everything all right?" Sirius asked.

"It's Ron; he got a letter from Hermione today. She politely told him that he doesn't have a chance and that she's started a courtship with Theodore and he's just sitting there staring into space." Harry said. "I'm really worried, what am I supposed to do?"

"Stand back, Bambi, we're coming through."

Harry quickly scrambled backwards out of the fire place and waited for his Godfathers to burst into the room. They did so together, knocking Ron backwards off the small stool and onto the floor.

"Oops! Sorry about that Ron, let me help you up." Sirius said, yanking the silent boy to his feet and then pulling Remus up.

"Sit down Ron." Remus gestured to a chair away from the fire. "Now, speak, tell us what is on your mind."

"Why? Why did she do that to me? Was it because I slept with Lavender, because she said it didn't matter anymore. I've been trying to get her for three years, _three years_! I don't understand."

"Do you love her?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I think I'm just obsessed, really. She was my first real crush and I can never let that go." Ron said.

"I know what you mean, Ron, don't worry. The first crush is always something special throughout your entire life unless you Mate with someone. Some of us are lucky enough to Mate with theirs, others are not so fortunate." Sirius said, sitting to the right of Ron whilst Remus sat to the left.

Harry tugged the stool in front of Ron and sat down on it. He put his head on his friend's lap and sighed as the red head messed with his dark tresses.

"There won't ever be another like her." Ron said, his voice breaking into a sob as tears began to roll down his face.

"No, no there won't." Remus agreed quietly. "She's a one of a kind girl, Hermione. She's completely unique."

"What am I supposed to do?" Ron asked, openly crying.

Sirius shrugged. "Suck it up, move on and find someone else. That's what Hermione was forced to do when she found out about you and Lavender. That's what Hermione's been forced to do every time there's been an argument where she's been left on her own. I think this with Lavender was just too much."

"I didn't mean to hurt her, that's why I didn't tell her." Ron protested.

"But Ron, Hermione's always valued honesty and straight forwardness, she has never liked being lied to or manipulated. You know that she over thinks things," Harry reasoned, "She probably thought you were trying to get her into the bedroom."

"That's not what I tried to do!"

"We know that Ron," Remus soothed him, "Hermione has left you an opening. She's going to let you talk to her and perhaps then would be the best time to explain your actions. But do not hope that you will get her back, Theodore is the perfect match for her."

"Let's talk about Lavender shall we? When exactly did you do the dirties with her? When you were with Hermione or before that?" Sirius asked.

Ron paused for a moment and stared at Harry. "Go to bed Harry." He mumbled.

"Wha-"

"Harry." Sirius pressed. "Go on, Pronglet. Remus will come and get you _very_ early in the morning, in fact you may still be asleep. Go on, get some rest."

Harry scowled and sighed as he relented. "Goodnight, Sirius, Remus, Ron."

He leaned forward and kissed Sirius' cheek and hugged him, he shuffled to the right and hugged Ron and then shuffled even further right and hugged and kissed Remus' cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow in lessons, Ron." Harry mumbled as he stalked up the stairs to the dormitory.

He looked at his bed intently, sensing Fae magic all over it. After a few minutes he was able to discern that all of his wards had been disabled and that many Fae spells including a petrifying spell had been placed there to curse Harry as he lay down. Harry knew that would leave him vulnerable to the explosive Fae so he turned around and headed back to the common room.

"Remus?" He called out. "Remus, Seamus has taken down all my wards and placed Fae wards and curses on my bed."

"Alright, Harry, we're almost done here. Just wait up there and then I'll come and get you."

Harry sighed and sat down on the cold stone steps. He could only hear quieted murmurs from downstairs. A disturbance in his dormitory caught his attention. He watched as Seamus opened the door and came to stand over him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for Sirius and Remus, I'll be staying with them when the Season begins, which is in about half an hour." Harry answered.

"Why don't you come inside the dormitory, it is cold out here." Seamus offered.

"Oh, no, I'm fine here, thank you for your concern though."

"But your bed is much more comfortable and warm and-"

"Seamus!" Harry snapped. "I'm trying to be polite to make you leave me be. I am _not_ going to go within two feet of my bed because I know you've taken down my wards and put up several spells of your own, which is considered to be tampering with another student's property which can result in a suspension or your removal from the dormitory."

Seamus narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Fine," He hissed. "I'll see you during your heat."

"I hope not." Harry bit back. He tucked his fingers underneath his folded arms, trying to warm away the cold numbness that had settled into them. He listened as the mumbles down the stairs finally died down and two sets of feet began to pad up the stone steps. He stood as Remus and Ron reached them and he offered them both a small smile, Remus returned it but Ron did not even look at him. He watched Remus walk with Ron into the dormitory and after a small exchange of words, Remus reappeared holding Harry's trunk, pyjamas and other personal possessions.

"Come on, pup." He said quietly. "It's time for you to become a somewhat more permanent resident in our suite than you have been these past few weeks."

Harry grinned and followed Remus down to the common room. He floo'd over to Remus and Sirius' set of rooms and ran into his already chosen bedroom, designated by the small figures of a stag and his buck on the door.

"Harry." Sirius called out.

Harry turned away from his bed and trotted back into the living area where Sirius sat nursing a glass of sherry beside Remus with his tea.

"Are you angry with us?" Sirius asked quietly.

"No," Harry answered truthfully. "Why would I be?"

"Ron needed space, Harry, but that doesn't give him the right to be rude to you." Remus replied. "But we didn't defend you at all, in fact, we just sent you away as much as he did."

Harry shrugged. "Ron was upset and needed you. It wasn't my place to impose when I don't understand what he's going through. You two do, though, so I don't mind stepping back a bit for now."

Sirius smiled. "Thank you."

"What for, silly?" Harry asked, a small giggle escaping him.

"For understanding." Sirius answered.

Harry tilted his head and walked over to his Godfathers. He placed kisses on their cheeks and embraced them one final time for that night. "But I don't." He whispered to Sirius before he turned around and headed to his bedroom.

* * *

Shorter chapter than usual, I know. It's a filling chapter before the next big event.

My computer is still well and truly broken, it doesn't stay on long enough for me to write anything substantial without freezing, closing down all programmes or shutting off completely. Add to that I'm vying for jobs at the moment on top of college because I'm absolutely broke so my updates are going to slow down even more.

Thank you all for the reviews; 33 for the last chapter! I'm ecstatic!


	8. Chapter Eight

When Harry awoke terribly early in the morning he was overcome with a strange sensation, it was like he couldn't concentrate. He picked himself out of bed, brushed his teeth absentmindedly for about twenty minutes and showered for two hours. He meandered slowly into the kitchen, finding awe with almost everything he came across, and reached for the cereals.

"I'll do that Harry." Sirius said from behind him, steering the dazed Harry to his seat before preparing their breakfasts. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Hmm?" Harry asked slowly. His eyes came to rest on Sirius and Harry blinked slowly. "Hello, I didn't see you there. Did you give me this food?"

"Yes," Sirius answered slowly as if he was talking to a small child, "But I am a father figure, not a Potential Mate."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, a little surprised. "I have a father." Harry smiled. "The food-giver is the father."

Sirius stared at Harry in shock, his mouth hanging open as he tried to figure out this new Luna-like side to Harry. "Oh, bugger."

"What, what's wrong?" Remus asked as he walked into the kitchen towel drying his hair. "Morning Harry."

"Good morning, wolf." Harry replied pleasantly.

Too pleasantly, Remus realised. "Ah. Sirius, don't panic, I _can_ explain. You were just like this when Mating Season began in our sixth year. Harry is going to be dazed until the Dominants start Displaying around him. Basically, his instincts are screaming at him to take it absolutely easy, so much so that he's just not in there at all. But soon, he'll be awake and whatnot. He'll probably fawn over Draco and, because of the actions from before and because he knows from that incident in your lesson that we don't approve of Blaise and Seamus then he's likely to be a bit cold towards them."

Sirius nodded. "And I was like that?"

"Somewhat, yes, though as your blood isn't as dense in Magical Creature Influence as his, not so much." Remus answered.

"Where are they?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Where are whom, Harry?" Sirius asked his now distressed Godson.

"The Dominants," Harry answered, peering around the room. "They are supposed to be fighting over me right now but there are none. Am I undesirable? Do I repulse them?"

"Of course not, Harry," Remus soothed him. "They are out there, we've shut them out so that you can eat in peace and then confront the Dominants."

Harry smiled and finished the last of his cereal. "Can we go now?" Harry asked.

Sirius smiled. "Of course. What do you usually do on weekends, Harry?"

"Spend time with Draco." Harry answered.

"Then let's go to the dungeons."

Steering Harry to the dungeons proved to be more difficult than Sirius first envisioned. Harry found wonder at almost every little thing, which incidentally slowed them down a great deal and put them at risk from the other Dominants likely to be floating about trying to find the Submissive. When they finally got into Lucius' office they breathed long sighs of relief, especially when a small squeal erupted from Harry as he sprang from his Godfathers towards the Light Veela in the corner.

Draco caught Harry in an embrace and pulled him close and tight in a loving but possessive embrace. He was wearing only a pair of tight black jeans and expensive leather boots. He had opted to forego the shirt and have his now quite long wings on show. His wings, which were a pristine white with no specks of darkness to blemish the perfection, now reached down just past his elbows and arched to the base of his neck. Whilst these wings would not be useful in flight, they would help his balance and speed in fighting, whether on the ground or in the air.

"Dominant." Harry murmured.

"Submissive." Draco whispered in reply. "You look perfect."

Harry felt happiness well up inside of him as he took the chance to look down, unaware that he had actually changed out of his pyjamas. It seemed that Remus and Sirius had either physically redressed him or transfigured his sleepwear as he now found himself in very archaic, traditional pureblood clothing. He wore white stockings (which were, of course hidden from the viewing of all others) that came above the knee with delicate ballerina-like shoes on his feet. His plain white under robe was lightly corseted and pulled him into an upright, well-postured position at all times, it was ankle length and he could see the bottom of it reaching under the hem of his pure white outer robe with long sleeves that tightened at the wrist, pleasant ornate patterns in thicker cotton decorating the sleeves, chest and waist area with a chastity belt holding the outer robe firmly closed.

"You look every bit as beatific as you are," Draco continued whispering, "The clothes are both fine-looking and practical."

Harry smiled. "They are practical?"

"Of course," Draco nodded, "They're long enough to keep the dirty paws of the Fae and the Vampires from reaching under to touch you."

"I don't want them to dirty me!" Harry protested, feeling slightly hysterical. "I only want you, Favoured."

"And I you, my little moon."

Remus and Sirius smiled at the pair on Lucius' green leather couch. They shot the elder blonde Veela a knowing look as he entered the room and stared at his son and the Submissive on his lap.

"It would be a crime if they ended up apart." Lucius said quietly as he made his way over to the Werewolf and the Wolf's Mate.

Remus nodded. "With any luck that will not happen. Harry is able to throw off the Nymph Allure, which will aid him against Blaise and Seamus, and is now very proficient in Occlumency. I just hope it will be enough."

"Blaise is not as strong as he thinks he is." Lucius said. "His Vampire Inheritance-bought strength holds nothing to your Werewolf strength and the years in which you have had to perfect everything pertaining to."

"But Blaise is a Slytherin." Sirius countered. "That takes a certain mentality that we Gryffindors have not cared to nurture."

Lucius smiled. "Draco, too, is a Slytherin, perhaps more so than Zabini, which is why he has the title of the Slytherin Prince, a title not gifted to anyone but myself and Tom Riddle in the last two hundred years."

"I have never understood the Slytherins' fanaticism about titles." Remus admitted.

Lucius only smiled in response before turning his attention to the two young Veela whose senses had returned. "Good morning." He greeted them. "Your Potions class starts in five minutes."

"I haven't brought my things." Harry said despondently.

"You will have mine with me." Draco said.

Harry cheered up instantly and returned to cuddling the Light Veela, once again losing himself in the bliss that came over him when in the company of his Favoured one.

"You do realise that only fools would ask you to partake in their lessons, now, don't you? Most professors with common sense will just let you sit back and take it easy." Sirius said.

Draco nodded and shifted his hold on Harry as the Dark Veela squirmed happily in his lap. "I am aware of that fact, but, regardless of it, I will provide Harry with all the resources he wants and needs."

"Very good, then," Remus nodded, "But it is time you got to class, education is a matter of great importance, you know."

Draco nodded and helped Harry to his feet before taking his hand and leading him out of the office and down to corridor to Potions. He pulled Harry close as they entered the throng of students waiting to go inside. Draco knew they looked a picture, both dressed oddly, with Harry half preening, half wincing under the attention, causing him to cling to Draco for support.

"Good morning students!" Horace bellowed as he opened the door. "Mister Malfoy, please put some clothes on, Mister Potter please change into your school uniform and Mister Zabini please change those leather trousers into a more suitable material."

All three Magical Creatures bristled and held their heads high. They did not otherwise acknowledge a word their professor had said and they proceeded to stalk into the classroom.

Horace bristled and shot his arm forward, his hand slamming against the doorframe, dangerously close to the Submissive. A snarl from Draco was all the warning he got before he was forcefully propelled across the classroom by a strong wave of magic.

Harry smiled endearingly up at Draco and cuddled even closer to him, content that his would-be-Mate had the ability to protect him. He allowed himself to be led to the back of the classroom where the Light Veela sat down and he, Harry, promptly sat down on him, Draco.

"A word of advice, Horace, don't come within two feet of my little moon and do not try to order either of us about. You have no authority over us now."

Harry sighed and cuddled into Draco's expansive chest as the strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe and warm.

"Give an old man some warning, Malfoy." Horace grumbled as he climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. "Today class we will be putting further focus on the Draught of Healing Springs. Can anyone tell me about this particular brew?"

Draco quickly shot a silencing spell at Zabini and began to speak, his answer aimed more at Harry than the class or its lecturer. "The Draught of Healing Springs is one of the few potions that needs neither Unicorn hair, blood nor horn. It does, however, need the Unicorn's tears, freely given of course, as well as requiring the blessed water of the Celtic Druids from their Healing Springs, usually found in open grass under many protection spells across Scotland, Ireland, Wales and some parts of England. This is the reason why many other places in the world, such as the Middle East, Canada and America cannot brew the Potion or have to pay handsomely for the ingredients or for it to be ready made.

"The brewing itself is rather complex in that there are two parts to the draught. The first part of the brewing has the more commonly found ingredients and is a relatively simple thing to make, but, like the second part to the Potion, cannot be stored for any more than three hours, although when the entire Potion is finished and the two parts combined, the Potion can be stored for four years. But because of the need in haste for the two parts to be combined it means that the one who brews the Potion has to brew the two together. The second part to the Potion is very complex which takes three days to make and needs to be attended to with few breaks in between which is why we only learn the theory behind the Potion and don't actually attempt to brew it ourselves.

"One species that is renowned for using this Potion is the Elves. They, along with many others, find this Potion to be particularly helpful after a male gives birth to their young. This Potion is not a danger to any other than those who have allergies to the more alkaline ingredients and can be administered either orally or, like few other Potions, can be poured onto the afflicted area."

"Very good Mister Malfoy, fifty points to Slytherin."

Harry sighed and cuddled closer to Draco, his fear about death-by-birthing placated.

"Draco," Harry said quietly, "Have you ever brewed this Potion?"

Draco nodded. "I finished it last night with Severus' notes as guidelines." He pulled the vial out of what seemed like thin air to reveal a blue, swirling, almost fog-like liquid.

"Excellent." Horace murmured as he awarded more points to Slytherin House and drew up close to inspect the concoction. "Why did you not come to me for assistance in this matter?"

"You will forgive me, I'm sure, if I trust such an important thing to a Potions Master over yourself." Draco said, haughtily.

"Of course." Horace nodded. "Though, you ought to be aware, that my skills are more than adequate to cover this."

"I prefer perfect to above-average."

Most of their other lessons followed in much the same manor: Harry ignored everyone and everything but Draco, the teachers made comments about their choice of clothes, Draco effectively silenced the Fae and Vampire's chances of Displaying whilst he showed off. However, as it would go, Harry had a free period in which he would be confined to the Great Hall with Seamus for a study session whilst Draco had Ancient Runes.

"Draco," Harry whined, "I want to stay with you!"

Draco smiled and drew the Submissive close in a protective embrace, "I know you do my little moon."

"Please let me stay with you!" Harry begged. "Please, I do not wish to stay with the Fae."

"You could come with me I suppose, bur you wouldn't understand."

Harry's heart sank and his stomach clenched. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut as they began to sting and his throat began to close up.

"Therefore," Draco continued, "I shall be coming with you. We're just recapping in that lesson anyway and I most certainly don't need it. I scored higher than Granger in that exam."

Harry's feelings of despondency and despair evaporated quickly and a melt of gratitude and happiness oozed over the brim inside of him. He smiled happily and jumped up into Draco's arms, giggling cheekily as Draco caught him and held him against his, Draco's, hip. He hummed to himself as they entered the Great Hall, completely unaware of the effect it was having on those around them.

Sirius watched as Harry unknowingly activated his Allure by the Siren Song of the Dark Veela. Though he was only humming the tune, the effect was undeniable. He sniggered as many a male in the great hall quickly bustled their bags and robes over their laps and the females that the two Veela passed quickly seemed to blush and lose their breath. He got up and headed down towards the two lovebirds as they sat down.

"Afternoon." He greeted them.

Draco inclined his head. "They're reacting, aren't they?"

"They are indeed." Sirius smirked.

"I am enjoying it too much to have him stop. I assume you took the Potion?"

Sirius nodded. "How does it affect you?"

"It conveys how he feels to me. I can feel his emotion in the sound and it soothes any fears I might have had about not doing things properly. It also tells me something is imminent, but for the life of me I cannot figure out what." Draco admitted.

"I'll ask Moony later. He's covering my lessons this afternoon so that he gets a break from the revision session here. I'm just bursting to prank someone."

Draco smirked and buried his face in Harry's neck. He snuffled Harry's scent and lost himself in Harry's humming, sighing every so often when Harry's humming broke out into a few words then returned to the humming again.

"_My eyes hold the eventide,_" Harry sang softly then fell back into humming contentedly, randomly breaking out into the lyrics of the slightly sinister song of caressing velvet. "_To the shadows I whisper, with the shadows I waltz – bear me, I am not the plague._"

Draco too began to hum. His deeper voice accompanied Harry's soft almost childlike music though his voice was not charged with security and happiness but with possessiveness and protection. "_Dance no longer with the shadows; vanish with me abaft the unlight!_" He sang, "_Grant me thineself! And in paltry time will I re-awake – I love thee._"

Harry felt his body react to Draco's words. A prickling, uncomfortable heat inflamed his skin, intense and painful causing a sickly feeling in his stomach and a whimper to rise up from his throat. He felt Draco react instantaneously also; a throbbing need became pressed into his thigh, pulsing and energetic.

Sirius turned as a wave of lust washed over him and the other inhabitants of the room. He quickly transformed into Padfoot and howled to Moony, thankful that the sound also shook a few people near him out of the Heat-based daze.

"Draco!" Sirius barked. "Get him outside, now!"

Draco tried to ignore the Animagus' command but when he became aware of the humans around them who too wanted to claw and paw at the Submissive he snarled dangerously and lifted the Dark Veela into his arms. He ran for the door and headed to the entrance, nodding to his father as he passed him.

Remus dismissed his class, sending them to their dormitories and extracted a Potions vial from the desk drawer. He downed it in one go and felt his mind amalgamate with Moony's. He had his own rationality, backed by Moony's instincts with Moony's power, senses, speed and agility. He bounded down the corridors and out a second floor window. He saw Draco hurrying into the forest, a whimpering and hot Harry in his arms.

Blaise burst out of his Ancient Runes classroom window on the fifth floor and jumped from ledge to ledge downwards to the floor. He made a break for the forest after the Werewolf and the two Veela, his Vampyric senses suddenly making him aware of the Fae behind him.

Seamus launched himself onto Blaise's back, pulling him to the floor. He drew out one of his silver daggers and thrust it into the Vampire's leg. He Skirled loudly, paralysing the Vampire, although not for long as Seamus' Fae power was not anywhere near as fully developed as it needed to be. However, it would hold the Slytherin for now. He sprinted off into the forest, following the whimpers of the Dark Veela to lead him to his prize.

Draco headed to a cliff and jumped down off it, using his wings to help himself and Harry glide down smoothly to land on a rocky plateau. He was followed closely by the Lycanthrope who appeared to have merged himself with the Werewolf, both mentally and now physically.

Remus stood by as Draco slowly and meticulously stripped the Dark Veela. He stood guard, using his nose and ears as warning bells to alert him when someone was headed their way. He caught the scent of the Fae, bringing the scent of silver with him. He snarled and poised himself ready to attack. He crouched low and sprung high as the Fae leapt off the top of the cliff.

Seamus clashed with Remus, two well-crafted silver blades pressed and held at bay by human hands half mutated into claws. Seamus kicked away from the Werewolf and leapt up into a tree branch. He crouched low and felt the branch tense before he sprung. A weight from above bore down on him and sent him crashing to the floor. His mouth filled with mud and the scratching of the fallen leaves on the floor irritated his skin. A high pitched hiss from above him told him the Vampire was back in the running.

Blaise grasped the Fae by the shoulder and yanked him upwards. His fingers Transfigured into one thick blade. He plunged his bladed-hand through the Fae's right shoulder, causing him the scream as he dropped to the floor.

"Very good, Vampire," Remus almost purred from the sidelines, "Picked that up from your mother, I see. She is very good at self-Transfiguration."

"I am well taught." Blaise said stiffly. "I will not be out done by some blonde ponce and his pet dog!"

Remus snarled and lunged at the Vampire, knocking him off his feet and backwards into a tree. He covered the boy's throat with his hand and gripped tightly. He pressed his claws into the nape of Blaise's neck and breathed purposefully slowly into the Vampire's face.

"You do not deserve Harry. Begin your whore horde elsewhere. Harry is a work of art not a common object to be used and abused when you feel like it! You are no match for Draco's worthiness and you are no match for my skill, speed and strength; you are out of the running, Vampire."

"I was never given the chance to prove myself!" Blaise gurgled stubbornly and struggled against Remus' iron grip.

"We never needed to give you one to know you!" Remus snarled. He lifted Blaise high into the air and threw him deeper into the forest. He nodded to his newly-arrived Mate and gestured to the bleeding Fae on the floor. "Blaise transfigured his hand into a blade and stabbed him with it. It went straight through and, because of Blaise's extra-curricular activities, was coated with Black Magic. The Fae is dying."

"We'll see what Pomfrey and Dumbledore can do. We'll call Severus out if we need to. Watch it, Blaise is coming back." Sirius lifted Seamus up and ran back towards the castle where the parents of the three dominants stood, waiting. Sirius was somewhat surprised to see Blaise's father there, with his brood in tow of course, looking smug about the injured boy.

"Seamus!" Heather Finnegan shrieked, "What has happened?"

"The Vampire. Heather, run to the seventh floor and find Severus, the boy may die. With the wound came Black Magic Poison and it is killing him. Poppy! Albus!"

Heather burst into the Room of Requirement and charged at Severus who was bodily pinning Theodore Nott down with Hermione close by, pale and stricken looking with her wand at the ready. Ginny was out cold on the floor with Neville tending to her and Luna shouting instructions to the Potions Master with a dazed look on her face.

"Severus!"

"What is it, woman, can't you see I'm busy?" The Vampire snarled.

"My son is dying, Severus! Zabini stabbed him and poisoned him with Black Magic! You must help me!"

"Granger, strongest body bind you know please!"

"Incarcerous!"

Theodore went stiff and Severus conjured several thick ropes to hold him in place for good measure.

"Longbottom, do you know of the Draught of the Healing Springs?"

"It's a Healing Potion associated with the Elves and takes three days to brew."

"What is one of the key ingredients, boy?"

"Blessed water from the Druids."

"Find some in my stores and pour a few drops into Finnegan's mouth and a few drops onto the stab wound."

Neville nodded. He spun on his heel and ran from the room, heading down towards the dungeons praying to his unlucky star to not shine upon him that day so that no Poltergeists or Slytherins would obstruct his way.

"And that will make him better instantly Severus?"

"It will help him drive out the alien Magic. But be warned, Heather, it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better. That is if the water reaches him in time, of course."

Heather whimpered and ran from the room.

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Harry lay upon his back, his fingers digging deeply into the earth, sweat covering his body. His legs were prised apart by Draco's deft hands and Draco was positioned at Harry's entrance, ready to give the Dark Veela what he craved and desired.

"Please, Dominant!" Harry whined, "I cannot wait any longer."

But still Draco hesitated. "What is it you wish for, Submissive?"

"To be taken, filled, sated! Please! You would not be where you are now if you were not worthy!"

"Would you take any Dominant in my place now? Would you have the Vampire if he hovered over you, or perhaps it would be the Fae you would favour?" Draco growled coldly.

"No!" Harry shrieked. "You, Draco! I want you and only you! It's always been about you! Please, loom my darling sun – bear the scarlet colour!"

A blast of power and instinct burst inside of Draco's veins as his mind was lost to its Veela self and he plunged within the Dark Veela.

Harry was in Dark Veela heaven. His hips were almost a foot away from the floor due to the ferocity of Draco's thrusts, each one sending a beautiful, cooling and pleasurable wave through his veins and where Draco's skin met his own a pleasurable cooling sensation spread and took the pressure of the Heat off of Harry. Harry could feel the energy rolling off Draco and could feel his own body greedily taking it all in like oxygen to let him breathe and free him from the cloying Heat.

With every thrust and every pulsing beat of his heart Draco felt himself Claiming Harry, oozing his pheromones and a distinct signal from within himself that calmed the Dark Veela's Heat. In every part of his naked flesh that was in contact with his Mate's he could feel the Heat seeping into him, driving him into a frenzy of 'faster, harder, deeper, more'.

Their energies built between them as their climaxes drew near. It manifested as a glowing of ever-increasing ambient magic swirling in torrents between them as their energies peaked. Their orgasm saw the combustion of the magics into a giant blue wave that rocketed for miles in all directions. It destroyed Potions vials, cracked cauldrons, crumbled desks and chairs and sent students sprawling to the floor.

Somewhere, deeper into the forest an irate Vampire screamed; the sound tearing from his throat in a vicious rage with an inhuman sound. He stormed past the Werewolf, ignoring him completely, and burst furiously onto the scene of the Mating.

"Zabini." Draco inclined his head as he lovingly stroked his Mate's face.

Harry was still lying on the floor, legs wrapped around Draco's waist, panting, flushed and exhilarated.

"As a competing Dominant it is within my rights to demand to Sniff the Submissive." Blaise growled.

Draco held up a hand to stop him. He wound his arms around Harry and pulled him up into a sitting position. "I will allow it, but not just yet. My Mate and I must prepare and reach the Efferus stage. We will approach you when Harry is ready to have another Dominant that close without having a bit of a tizzy about it."

"Don't want any Dominants close except you, Draco!" Harry whined, cuddling into Draco's arms for support.

Blaise nodded and walked away, eyeing the submissive one last time before he trudged begrudgingly towards the castle.

Heather Finnegan was beside herself with tears. Lying in the Hospital Wing, comatose and grey-looking when Fae were naturally red-faced was her son. The Longbottom boy had rushed down as fast as he could, carrying the vial out in front of him. They and Pomfrey had just about managed to force the water into her son's mouth and draw back when the vial exploded, the shards flying in every which way direction. A particularly large shard had lodged itself in Seamus' left eye. Pomfrey had been able to remove it and she had fixed it up as best as she could but the optic nerves in that eye were dead and he would never again be able to use it.

Romulus Zabini cast a scornful look at the fruit of his loins. He despised the fact that the fruit of his loins did not compare to the Malfoy spawn and the Werewolf. Perhaps Blaise needed more training and more time around his academically obsessed older half sister.

"Come, Blaise, you and I need to talk."

Blaise nodded grimly and followed his father into an empty classroom.

"The Fae, Veela and Elves will have passed out of their Mating Season within the next week or so and whilst my resources and connections are vast I highly doubt we will be able to charge into the running for any Mates this year. There are Nymphs, Submissive Werewolves and Shinas to consider in three weeks time but as you know Shinas are filthy creatures, Werewolves will be a danger to you and the Nymphs are running low – in fact I think only the Black family and maybe the Weasley girl have any potent Nymph blood left in them. You will wait until next year and you will try again for Veela and perhaps an Elf."

"Why not a Fae, father?"

"They are not exquisite enough you foolish boy! Next year, make a try for the Weaslette. The Nymph blood seems to be active in her, hardly surprising; she is the first Weasley girl to be born in around a century and a half. That was when the Weasleys mixed their blood."

"Her brother won't like that father." Blaise said.

"He can do nothing about it; he does not possess the blood. Her parents can, by law, but her brothers are powerless. Well… the twins do seem to have the telepathic abilities that Sirius and Narcissa do not, but that is because there are several strands of Nymph and I'm getting off track for Count's sake!" Romulus snapped.

Blaise resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew it was an unnecessary act and that his father loved to hear himself talk.

"We will step up your training in the summer and I can begin teaching you mind magics. Now go to your dormitory, I shall speak with Gabrielle."

Blaise nodded and spun on his heel, fury still bubbling within him.

Remus smiled at the Mated pair and cautiously approached. He caught and held Draco's eye for a moment before slowly advancing on them as they lay on the floor.

"How do you feel?"

"Powerful. Alive. Good… good as in I've done the right thing. There is no guilt, only pride and satisfaction and… love."

Remus smiled widely. "And you, Harry?"

"Safe, elated, loved and I too love."

"Do you both wish to come back to the castle?"

"What for?"

"To eat," Sirius answered them, surprising the two Veela, he came to stand beside his own Mate and smiled. "You must eat and head up to a special room, The Room of Requirement. Reaffirm your bond there until you are confident that nothing can interrupt. Only then may you try and reach your Efferus forms."

"We'll go now." Draco decided.

"Good luck." Remus said.

"We'll see you soon."

* * *

**I hate it**. I can't even read through it to sniggle out any grammatical or spelling errors. I might rewrite this if I get any inspiration for it but I think what I did was start the chapter and leave it for too long before coming back to it, thus losing my flow and producing what I call a crapp chappy. Please review and tell me if you agree. Ta.

And I hurt my toe. T.T


End file.
